Rewrite: The Magical Kingdom against Westeros (and Essos)
by Kelorus
Summary: Corrected version no slash/harry: The world is destoyed, only Wizards, magical creatures and demigods live. A choice is offered: A new World to conquer. The leader? Harry Potter, their King. The cons? They must create a new race for themselves to unite, thanks the help of the gods. Westeros, and Essos, Beware! Harry/? (No slash) HP x GoT x PJO x Warcraft fem!cedric HIATUS
1. Introduction (part 1)

**Hello everybody, so here's a rewrite of my fiction. This one is a bit different as:**

 **Harry is hetero, no slash for him**

 **Cedric Diggory never existed, instead we have Victoria Diggory x)**

 **There'll still be minor slashs between some characters, but not harry.**

 **There'll be NO Mpreg, but I found another way, you will see xD**

 **And a big thank you to .r1** **my beta xD**

 **Also, the Poll is still open for the couple of Harry: It can be either Margaery, Olenna (younger) or propose someone xD**

* * *

07/31/2017

Harry was sitting on his throne at Hogwarts, thinking about what he was going to do, wondering how Magical Beings got here. He kept wondering what they were going to do, should they pray for any cosmic entity to help them and give them a solution, yet nothing answered their pleas. Harry thought back to his past, to everything that had happened to him. He still remembered when his life changed dramatically when he was five years old.

* Flashback *

 _31/07/1985_

 _Harry was sleeping in the closet under the stairs in the Dursleys' house, the place where he had lived for the last four years, following the death of his parents in a car accident, or at least that's what happened according to his aunt. His "bedroom" was very small, 6 X 6 ft., with an old mattress on the floor along with his baby blanket, an old moldy pillow and two broken toys that had belonged to his cousin, Dudley. Harry was also not dressed properly, wearing the worn clothes of his cousin, who was already too big and had to change his clothes, giving the old clothes to his cousin, which were much too big for him. In addition, he literally bathed in his piss, not being allowed to leave his closet at night, locked up like an animal, he could only do his needs directly on the ground. In short, he lived in unsustainable conditions, and he did not know why. And besides, he knew that today he was going to suffer, because strangely, it was always the 31st of July that he suffered the most. His aunt liked to say it was the day of the demon's birth, probably referring to him._

 _Yet he did not understand why his birthday was a day of suffering, while his cousin's birthday was a day of peace and joy for Dudley. He thought it was unfair, and wanted it to change. At only five years old, he was already very intelligent, understanding everything around him, already knew how to read, but had to hide it, because he knew that if he showed himself superior to his cousin, he would be put back in his place by his uncle, and not without pain._

 _Harry was awakened with a start by his aunt who knocked violently on his door. He could hear her yelling in a shrill voice, making him wince a bit as it was too high._

 _"Wake up, freak! You shall prepare the breakfast, and if you fail it, you will not eat for a week! "_

 _Harry did not waste any time and stood up, taking his glasses, old binoculars picked up at a flea market by his aunt so he could see properly. He then got out of his "jail" to go to the kitchen and started preparing the family's breakfast. Being too small, he had to use a stool to access the stove more easily._

 _"And do not miss the bacon this time!" Then added his aunt._

 _"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry answered tiredly._

 _He set about making the traditional breakfast for the Dursley's. Fried eggs with bacon, toast, coffee for Vernon, hot chocolate for Dudley, and squeezed orange juice for Petunia. "It's unfair, why can't I be treated like Dudley?" thought Harry. He kept repeating the question while preparing the meal. It was then that Vernon arrived in the kitchen with Dudley, sitting at the table. Vernon then took his journal and opened it._

 _"I hope for your sake that you have not missed anything, boy." Said the overweighed man._

 _Harry did not answer because he knew that Vernon did not like being answered, and that the question was rhetorical. "If only they could be nicer to me.", was his thought._

 _It was then that the incredible happened, and that Harry felt a strange sensation in his belly. The sensation traveled very quickly his body, surprising him in passing, so much that he dropped his uncle's plate. The latter rose furiously, ready to administer a correction to his freak nephew, when he froze. Harry, who had closed his eyes, opened them, and saw that Petunia and Vernon were frozen. It was then that their eyes became more sparkling, more alive. Harry had always wondered why the looks of his uncle and aunt were veiled, different from the others, and yet it was that the looks were no longer veiled._

 _Vernon looked at Harry as if he was seeing him for the first time, turning pale as Petunia gasped in surprise and quickly raised her hand to her mouth, trying to interrupt a sort of scream. She too was looking at Harry with a look so different from the usual one. For the first time in his life, Harry saw in their eyes a different emotion than hatred and disgust. It was sadness, shame and regret._

 _Before he could react, Petunia rushed towards Harry to hug him, burst into tears, and kept mumbling. Harry had a hard time understanding what was going on, but he appreciated his first hug. He raised his head, fearing Vernon's reaction, but he did not see anger in his eyes, but regret indeed._

 _"What did we do?" asked a wide-eyed Vernon._

 _For his part, Dudley did not understand and did not care, just wanting to eat. After a few minutes, Petunia pulled away from Harry and apologized again. Before he could do anything, she took him in his arms and placed him directly at the table, serving him a good plate._

 _"Mum, 'he is he eating wit' us?" Tried to say Dudley, still having a little trouble speaking._

 _"Because it's his birthday and he is your cousin. From now on, Harry will eat with us, like a real family, do you understand my angel? "Petunia answered with a smile._

 _Dudley just nodded before starting to eat again. For his part, Vernon quickly grabbed his jacket and wallet before leaving the house, after whispering something in his wife's ear._

" _Harry, you will not go to the garden any more, you will also not cook anymore and neither will you have to do the housework any more, do you understand darling?" Said Petunia then._

 _"Okay, Aunt Petunia. But why? "Harry asked, intrigued by this change._

 _"Let's just say that Vernon and I understood our mistakes, and we behaved badly, but everything will change. Besides, you will not sleep in the closet under the stairs, we will install you in the guest room for the moment" Said Petunia with a tear in her eye._

 _"But that's Aunt Marge's room."_

 _"Do not worry, we'll arrange the room next to Dudley's room for you. You will not stay long in Marge's room, and, anyway as she's not here, so it's not a problem." replied Petunia._

 _"All right, aunt Petunia." Harry simply replied, still haggard after this impromptu change, but he did not complain._

 _For the first time he enjoyed a splendid breakfast. The day passed quietly, and Harry was able to enjoy television for the first time, and also read books owned by Petunia. The latter was delighted to hear (or rather, notice) that Harry could read, and was happy to give him interesting books, extolling his merits, which made Harry blush. It was late in the afternoon that Vernon returned, and when he arrived, he whispered something in Petunia's ear, and Petunia followed him, ordering Harry and Dudley not to leave Dudley's room. The two kids then began to play quietly with the figurines scattered in the room._

 _Meanwhile, Vernon, helped by Petunia, went down to take all the groceries and things he bought. There were several gift packages, as well as a beautiful Forêt Noire that he had bought in a French pastry shop not far away. They laid everything in the living room and placed the cake, adorned with five candles, on the dining room table. Without wasting time, Petunia called the boys, asking them to come into the dining room. They were very quick, and Harry's eyes widened at the sight of the splendid cake. That's when he saw Vernon with a big smile, a rare thing._

 _"Happy birthday, Harry." Said the man before lighting the candles._

 _Slowly, Petunia and Vernon began to sing a Happy Birthday to Harry, which made him cry with joy. Harry then went over to the cake, and when the song was over, he blew out the candles, wishing that it would not be a dream. They ate the cake afterwards._

 _"I took a day off for tomorrow." Vernon said._

 _"Excellent idea. I am guessing it's for picking up the furniture? "Petunia asked._

 _"Indeed. We'll all go to stores together and buy everything Harry needs, he can choose what he wants for his room. "Exclaimed Vernon._

 _"Really?" Harry asked timidly, looking at Vernon with hopeful eyes._

 _"Yes, Harry. I swear to you that from now on you will be well treated. "Vernon answered with a big smile._

 _Harry could only smile back, enjoying the chocolate cake. Right after that, Petunia covered her eyes and took him to the living room. The night had already fallen. Harry's heart was pounding hard, not knowing what to expect. It was then that Petunia removed her hands, and Harry saw a mountain of gifts._

 _"Happy Birthday!"_

 _Shouted the two adults, and even Dudley, who was all excited._

 _Harry cried and hugged Petunia and Vernon in his arms. He opened his presents, discovering toys, stuffed animals and clothes that fit him._

 _"We'll put all your toys in your room tomorrow, once it's ready, okay?" Vernon asked._

 _"Okay!" Harry answered happily._

 _"On this, hop to bed! We have a busy day tomorrow." Petunia said, taking the two boys upstairs._

 _She bathed them, made them brush their teeth, and made them wear pajamas. Harry was wearing pretty blue pajamas with stars that Vernon had just given him. She first took Dudley to his room and tucked him. Then she took Harry to his temporary room and tucked him as well._

 _"Good night, my angel." Said Petunia._

 _"Good night, mum." Harry answered without doing it on purpose, tired and with his eyes closed._

 _He fell asleep immediately, not noticing the wide eyes of Petunia upon hearing the word "mum". She then left the room, leaving the door open, as was for Dudley. She went down to the living room, where she found Vernon with a glass of bourbon in his hand, sitting on his armchair, looking thoughtful. For once, she also took a glass of bourbon to sit in front of him._

 _"What happened?" Vernon asked, referring to their behavior._

 _"I'm not sure, but I have some idea, and I do not like it." Petunia answered, squinting and in a pensive mood._

 _"What then?" Vernon asked, puzzled._

 _"Dumbledore's letter. I remember my sister telling me that you can enchant objects to change people's behavior. I think that old man had bewitched us to hate magic and hate Harry". Explained Petunia._

 _"But why? What does he gain? "Vernon asked, not liking the fact that someone could control him._

 _"I'm not sure, but I think I know what happened. The letter said that Harry had defeated the so-called Dark Lord and that James and my sister were killed by this wizard. As I understand it, Harry is very famous among wizards, a living legend." Said Petunia._

 _"I still do not see how the fuck Harry can serve this old fool with us being bewitched." Vernon said._

 _"I suppose he was counting on us to mistreat him and hide the magical world from him. He probably wanted to come here and present himself as a hero in front of Harry, as his savior, saving him from muggle bad guys! Surely to make him his puppet. "Continued Petunia, deep in thought._

 _"But why? I do not understand anything. And what is a muggle? "Vernon asked._

 _"A muggle is a person who does not have magic powers, like us. And for Harry, I think it's a matter of politics. James Potter, Harry's father, was a very rich and powerful Lord, and Harry his only heir. If I remember correctly, wizards have their own government, and are led by the nobles. Harry, being a star through his victory, besides being the heir to a big house and a large fortune, becomes the perfect political tool, and I'm sure this old fool intends to use Harry. "Finished explaining Petunia._

 _"We're not going to let him go, isn't that right my love?" Vernon said, his voice deep and full of disgust with Dumbledore._

 _"Oh no, we're not going to let him get away with it. We're going to raise Harry right, and we're going to tell him everything about magic. I even think we will have to go to their bank to learn more. "Exclaimed Petunia with a sadistic smile._

 _"A bank? Where is it?" Vernon asked, stunned._

 _"I think I remember that this bank was called Gringotts, and it's in a neighborhood called Diagon Alley, a magical district hidden in London. It can be reached through an old pub called The Leaky Cauldron, located at Charing Cross Road. I went with my sister when we bought her supplies the second time, and I remember that Gringotts was run by goblins. "Petunia explained._

 _"Goblins? These things really exists? "Vernon wondered, almost spitting out his bourbon._

 _"Yes, they really exist, like all other creatures of our fairy tales. Although we will have to be very careful when we go there. Petunia said, looking out the window, across the house._

 _"Why is that?" Vernon asked, following her gaze._

 _"Do you not think it's strange that the day after Harry arrived, a weird woman who never leaves her house and who often watches us came here, and in the house opposite us? I think she's a spy of the old pervert. Surely a Squib. "Explained Petunia, suspiciously._

 _"A squib? What is it? "Vernon asked, puzzled._

 _"A Squib is a person born in a magic family, but who has no powers." Quickly explained Petunia._

 _"And you think the other crazy lady-cat is a spy?" Said Vernon._

 _"Yes, I'm sure. But we will take care of her in due time. We should go to sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow. "Replied Petunia._

 _"You're right, darling. Go to sleep, because tomorrow begins a new era for us. " Said Vernon now smiling._

 _They climbed the stairs, watching as Dudley and Harry slept, before heading to their room, smiling. They did not see Harry's eyes open and wide of surprise in the dark._

 _"Dumbledore ... It's all Dumbledore's fault ... I hate him!" Thought so Harry before falling asleep._

 _\Break/_

 _09/26/1985_

 _It had been a few months since life for Harry at the Dursleys had changed, and all for the better. He now lived in his own room, which earlier was Dudley's second bedroom, and everything had been arranged to his liking. His room now had a large bed, a large wardrobe and a library. An office had been added, obviously dedicated to future use, when it was bigger._

 _Vernon and Petunia had also decided to reveal everything to Harry, especially after a case of accidental magic, which changed the color of Petunia's hair, which ended up with blue hair, to the delight of Dudley and Harry. Harry learned that his father was a wizard, and moreover a Lord. He also learned that his mother was in fact adopted by the Evans family, that she was a brilliant witch, and that she was not an alcoholic prostitute. Of course, Harry was slightly frightened at being abandoned by his aunt and uncle, as they were not his real family, but he was reassured._

 _So on this day, the Dursleys decided to take Harry to Diagon Alley to try to find out more about the wizarding world, to get books, if possible, to help Harry with magical culture, and finally, inquire at Gringotts about Harry's legacy._

 _They arrived quietly at Charing Cross Road, and when they held Harry's hand, they could see the Leaky Cauldron in all its splendor. They did not hesitate to enter the old building, finding several wizards and witches talking or eating, dressed in robes and other clothes dating certainly from the Middle-Ages. Not wasting any time, Petunia immediately led them to the counter where there was a man she knew to be the manager._

 _"Hello! My name is Tom, what can I do for you? "Asked the man at the counter with a big smile._

 _"Hello. We would like to access Diagon Alley, but not being wizards, we cannot open the portal. "Petunia answered with a polite smile._

 _"Oh? However, the school has already taken place, how is it that you are here? "Tom then asked, intrigued by the family before him._

 _"In fact, we came to collect some books and other information for my nephew." Replied Petunia._

 _"Oh good? Who is it? "Tom asked, curious._

 _Petunia did not notice all the tense ears of the other wizards occupying the tavern. She pointed to Harry with a wave of her hand._

 _"I present you my darling nephew, Harry Potter." She revealed._

 _A deafening silence fell on the tavern, the wizards gasping and wide eyed, watching the boy. Immediately, Tom turned his gaze to Harry's forehead and saw the lightning-shaped scar._

 _"By my beard! It's Harry Potter! "The man said, looking happily._

 _Suddenly, a monster hubbub seized the tavern, and it was a real cacophony. The wizards all headed towards Harry to touch or watch him, but were quickly pushed back by Vernon._

 _Tom did not waste time and took them directly to the back of the tavern to open the way to Diagon Alley. The Dursley family did not waste time and headed for the Gringotts Bank, followed closely by a delirious crowd who wanted at all costs to see Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. They arrived in front of the Bank quickly, to be greeted by the two goblins guarding the entrance who opened the door. Dursleys could then see, displayed on the door, a most interesting inscription:_

 _ **Enter, stranger, but take heed  
of what awaits the sin of greed  
for those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
a treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
of finding more than treasure there.**_

 _The inscription made Vernon uneasy, who understood the implied threat. The goblins were probably the last creatures to annoy._

 _They entered the Bank and headed straight for the central podium, occupied by a goblin better dressed than the others. He watched the family closely, and his gaze lingered on Harry's scar. His eyes widened as he realized Harry Potter was facing him._

 _"Hello. We would like more information about my nephew, Harry Potter. We would also like to know why we have not received statements and other statements about his affairs and get access to the will of my sister, Lily Jane Potter born Evans and her husband, James Charlus Potter. "Said Petunia, repeating what Vernon had told her._

 _The goblin's eyes widened once again at the woman's politeness in front of him. He clicked a button hidden under his desk to call the Potter family's account manager directly._

" _Hello to you too. I am Ralnuk, the Senior Bank clerk, and I assure you that soon you will have all the answers you want. The Potter family account manager, Glomgold will take care of you. "Replied the goblin._

 _A few seconds later, Glomgold arrived and motioned for the Dursley family to follow him to his office. They arrived in a large office, and the goblin went to his seat, inviting them to sit down in front._

 _"What can I do for you?" asked Glomgold._

 _"As we told your Senior Teller earlier, we want to know more about my nephew Harry Potter's assets and accounts. We also want to know why we did not receive his monthly statements of account or a summary of his parents' will. I'm Vernon Dursley, and this is my wife, Petunia Dursley born Evans, Harry's aunt. And our son, Dudley. "Vernon explained, taking the lead._

 _"I see. First and foremost, we will have to prove that it's Harry Potter. For this, "He took a white stone out of his drawer. It is enough for him to hold this stone. If he really is Harry Potter, then the stone will shine blue. On the other hand, if it is not the case, then the stone will be red. In that case, I can promise you that you will not come out of this bank in one piece. "Fit the goblin with a scary smile, handing them the stone._

 _The Dursleys nodded and handed the stone to Harry. He took the stone, which began to shine with a bluish glow. The goblin was satisfied and retrieved the stone without delay._

 _"Okay, now that we have verified his identity, I will be able to answer your questions. To begin, know that I send, personally if I can add, your weekly and monthly statements of account. It's really weird that you did not receive any, knowing that I had an acknowledgment about the letters. "The Goblin pointed out, showed a letter with Dumbledore's signature._

 _"Why the hell is his signature valid?" Petunia asked, surprised._

 _"Well, Albus Dumbledore is the magic guardian of Harry Potter. Did you not know? "The surprised goblin asked._

 _"No, not at all! We never saw him, he just left my nephew in front of our door on the night of 01/11/1981 and that's it! "Fit Petunia, pissed off._

 _"I see. You can then confirm that Harry Potter never stayed in Dumbledore's presence for over a year, that's right? "The goblin asked, a sadistic gleam in his eyes._

 _Petunia just nodded, and a carnivorous smile appeared on the goblin's face. He then took a scroll from his desk and began writing quickly on it. After a few seconds the parchment began to shine, and a gleam of pure pleasure could be seen in the goblin's eyes._

" _In this case, Albus Dumbledore can no longer be considered the magic guardian of Harry Potter. I still want to add that this tutelage was completely illegal, and that the official guardian is Sirius Black, who is currently in Azkaban, but it is not important. Who should I name as a magical guardian? "Asked the goblin._

 _"Can I be?" Petunia asked._

 _"Yes, you can. Contrary to popular belief, muggles can get magical tutelage from wizards. In this case, you are now officially considered Harry's guardian". Revealed the goblin._

 _"Perfect. On the other hand, how to explain the illegal tutelage? "Vernon asked, puzzled._

 _"It's very simple. Albus Dumbledore sealed the wills of James and Lily Potter, under his authority as President of Wizengamot, and then declared himself the legal guardian of their child, Hadrian James Potter. "Then revealed the goblin._

 _"And we cannot do anything for the will?" Vernon asked._

 _"Unfortunately, no. The only way would be to unseal it, and to do this, you will have to either get the approval of the President of the Wizengamot, who is still Albus Dumbledore, or a vote on the part of the Wizengamot. As muggles, you cannot start proceedings, and only Harry can. On the other hand, we were able to appoint you as legal guardians, and as a result, Dumbledore will no longer have access to the accounts of the young Mr. Potter. We will also redirect the mail to your address. Albus Dumbledore, as guardian, ordered the redirection of all mail to his personal home at Godric's Hollow. "Explained Glomgold._

 _"We want to buy some books for Harry so that he has the necessary knowledge for his official entry into the wizarding world. Any recommendations? "Fit Petunia then._

 _"I recommend the Flourish & Blotts shop, and ask them directly for books on the wizarding world, ethics among wizards, manners, as well as the political climate of the wizarding world and the general history of the Wizarding World, Wizards and Avalon. Do you have any currency to pay for his books? "Asked the goblin._

 _"Yes, we have some pounds that we will use." Fit Vernon._

 _"That will not be enough, we use our own currency, Mr. Dursley. I'm going to give you a Wizards Credit Card, directly linked to one of Mr. Potter's accounts. It will remain limited to 500 gallons a month, which represents a total of £ 2500 in muggle money. I can assure you, this card also works in muggle dispensers and other shops, with a 5% exchange rate, which would then leave you £2375 a month in the muggle world. Does this suit you? "Glomgold asked._

 _"That will be enough, thank you. On the other hand, would it be possible to delay updating Harry's information? We do not want to inform Dumbledore. "Fit a pensive Petunia._

 _"Perfect. Know that this old man is not appreciated among us, and that we will do all that is necessary to block it. So we will continue to send him false statements, and say that the accounts are temporarily blocked until the arrival of Harry Potter. "Fit the goblin._

 _"Why block them?" Vernon asked suspiciously._

 _" Well, according to our records, Albus Dumbledore took a total of 500 gallons a month from Mr. Potter's account for his own account, and paid Molly Weasley 250G a month. The account is replenished each year by the master account up to a total cap of 10 000 galleons, Dumbledore theoretically stole the total sum of 36 000 Gallions, or £180 000 in four years. "Revealed the goblin._

 _"180 000 pounds? How dare this fucking asshole son of a whore? I'm going to make him eat his beard and snap his neck! "Shouted Vernon, red with anger._

 _"All right, do as planned and block access to accounts for Dumbledore. Could you also repatriate all the keys? I know my sister had one for her vault. "Petunia asked._

 _The goblin nodded and opened a small chest, having already repatriated the keys. He then gave Petunia a small golden key, explaining that it was Harry's trust vault, and that they would have to go back to Gringotts to get gold if there was not enough with the card._

 _Petunia and Vernon thanked the goblin, took the key and left the bank to buy the books Harry needed. After buying the books, they went back to Privet Drive and Harry plunged into his books, cursing Dumbledore once again, but also the Weasleys._

* Flashback end *

Apart from that moment, his life had changed dramatically. He was able to grow as he should have been, living in relative financial security, never lacking anything. Over the years, and with a balanced diet, he finally lost his glasses, no longer required, which had delighted him to the highest point. He had gone to school with Dudley, still being the first in his class, quickly learning everything he needed.

He also devoured the books on the wizarding world, learning all he needed to know about the Potters and their importance in the wizarding world. At the age of eleven, he was fetched by Hagrid from the Dursleys, and as agreed with his aunt, he pretended not to know anything about the wizarding world to avoid putting Dumbledore's notice on him. He picked up his wand directly from Ollivander, and was delighted to hear that it was Voldemort's twin wand.

At Gringotts, he took the opportunity to learn a little more about the inheritance tests, and decided to take one, seeing no harm. He took advantage of Hagrid's idiocy to convince him to go get a beer. In fact, Hagrid had gone looking for an owl, Hedwig, to offer it to Harry. He still remembered the most astonishing result of his inheritance test. He had kept the old parchment with him as a souvenir, and looked down to read it again.

 **Name** **used;**

 **Hadrian James Potter**

 **Full Name:**

 **Hadrian James** **Emrys-Peverell-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Potter-** **Gaunt**

 **Houses and Affiliations:**

 **-Heir of the Most Archaic and the Most Gracious House of Emrys (By Magic)**

 **-Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell** **(Paternal)**

 **-Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of** **Black** **(Paternal and by Proclamation)**

 **-Heir the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor** **(Paternal)**

 **-Heir the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of** **Slytherin (Maternal and by Conquest)**

 **-Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter** **(Paternal)**

 **-Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of** **Gaunt (Maternal and by Conquest)**

 **Family relations** **direct:**

 **Father: James Charlus Potter** **(dead)**

 **Mother: Lily Jane Potter** **born Riddle (dead)**

 **Godfather: Sirius Orion Black** **(Imprisoned)**

 **Godmother: Alice Liliane Longbottom** **(interned)**

 **Legal Tutor: Petunia Dursley born Evans**

At first he had a hard time believing what was written, but he did not look any further. Of course, he realized then that he should research the Riddle family, as he didn't knew anything about it at all, but remembered that the Gaunt family was Slytherin's. Unfortunately he did not understand what he had done to be the heir to Merlin, real name, Myrdin Emrys.

On 01/09/1991, Harry boarded the Hogwarts Express, carefully avoiding the Weasley, and met Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. He soon became friends with them, which did not result in a skewed view of the Slytherin house. Harry still remembered his presentation.

* Flashback *

 _Harry was quietly looking for a wagon to settle in, when he saw far off the red heads he wanted to avoid at all costs. He did not hesitate to enter the first car he saw, even though he was busy. There were three people inside, three boys. There was a pretty blue-eyed blond, and two rather muscular boys with silly faces._

" _Excuse me, can I sit down with you? I want to avoid some unwanted persons, and they are on the way to the other wagons. "Harry then said._

 _"Ah, yes, of course. I am Draco Lucius Malfoy, heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoy." said the blond, holding out his hand._

 _"Gregory Goyle, heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Goyle." Presented one of the gorillas._

 _"Vincent Crabbe, heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Crabbe." Fit the other Gorilla._

 _Harry looked at them and thought back to the books on the wizarding etiquette he had read. He had to introduce himself by his full name, and he hoped they would not make a mess of them._

 _" I am Hadrian James Potter, Heir to the Most Archaic and the Most Gracious House of Emrys and Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Peverell, Black, Gryffindor , Slytherin, Potter and Gaunt. " Harry stood up, shaking Draco's hand._

 _The other three young wizards opened their eyes wide, surprised to have the famous Harry Potter with them. Draco then noted the different families used by Harry._

" _Merlin?! You are Merlin's heir? "Draco said, his voice high._

 _"Yes, I know it's shocking, I myself was shocked when I learnt about this from the goblins." Harry said, blushing at the stunned eyes._

 _"You really have a scar?" Vincent asked._

 _Harry just nodded and lifted his bangs to show his scar, catching a hiccup of stupor from the three boys. For his part, Draco was delighted to see that Harry knew the pureblood traditions, and then rethought his father's orders, who had asked him to watch Harry and keep in touch with him, telling his son that Harry was in fact the grandson of the Dark Lord. He also told him to never look at Dumbledore in the eyes._

* end flashback *

He was really amused by the reaction of one who would later become his best friend, Draco Malfoy. He also remembered one of Glomgold's messages, his account manager, informing him that Dumbledore had tried to pay Molly Weasley money once again, but also Guinevere Weasley, Ronald Weasley and some nobody named Hermione Granger. Of course, Harry did everything humanly possible to avoid them. It was obvious when he was assigned to one of the Hogwarts Houses that Dumbledore realized that there was a problem.

* Flashback *

 _Guided by Professor McGonagall, they crossed the huge floor-paved room and entered a small room for first-year students. Harry heard the sound of hundreds of voices coming through a door on his right. The other students had to be there already. The small size of the room forced them to huddle together. They stood in silence, casting a few worried glances around._

 _"Welcome to Hogwarts", said Professor McGonagall, "The banquet at the beginning of the year will begin soon, but before you take a seat in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into the different houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony. You should know, indeed, that throughout your stay in school, your house will be like a second family for you. You will follow the same courses, sleep in the same dormitory and spend your free time in the same common room. The houses are four in number. Their names are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own history, its own nobility, and each of them has trained witches and witches in the years. During your year at Hogwarts, every time you get good results you will earn points for your house, but every time you break the common rules, your house will lose points. At the end of the school year, the house with the most points wins the Four Houses Cup, which is a great honor. I hope that each and every one of you will be committed to serving your house, whichever it may be. The Ceremony of the Sorting will take place in a few minutes in the presence of all the students of the school. I advise you to take advantage of the remaining time to cleanup. "_

 _The professor's gaze lingered on Neville, whose cloak was crooked, and on Ron, who still had a stain on his nose._

 _"I'll get you back when everything's ready", said Professor McGonagall, "Wait for me in silence." She left the room._

 _"How do they sort us?" He asked Draco, intrigued._

 _"My father told me it was a secret, so it may be tests."_

 _Harry felt faint. Tests? In front of everybody? He looked around, the other students looked terrified. Nobody said much, except Hermione Granger whispering at full speed she had learned by heart all possible spells and she wondered which should be well cast. Harry tried not to listen to what she was saying, he wanted only one thing which was to gut her so that she would stop blabbering. He kept his eyes fixed on the door. At any moment, now, Professor McGonagall would come in and take him to his fate._

 _Suddenly, screams rose behind Harry. He turned around and gaped, like the others. About twenty ghosts had appeared while crossing the back wall. Pearly white, slightly transparent, they floated across the room without giving a glance to the students gathered. They seemed to argue. One of them, who looked like a little fat monk, said:_

 _"Observe and forgive. We should give him a second chance. "_

 _"My dear Brother, have we not given Peeves all the chances he deserved?" answered another specter, dressed in high-boots and the neck surrounded by a strawberry. "He gives us a horrible reputation while he himself is not really a ghost. Here, who… what are they doing here? "He noticed the presence of the first years, who were careful not to utter a single word._

 _"These are the new students, said the fat monk, smiling at them. You're waiting for the Sorting, I guess? "Some students nodded silently._

 _"I hope to see you in Hufflepuff", said the monk. "It was my house, in time."_

 _"Let's go. The ceremony will now begin. "Said a sudden voice. Professor McGonagall was back._

 _One by one, the ghosts left the room crossing the opposite wall._

 _"Stand in line and follow me", said the teacher to the students._

 _Harry felt a weird sensation, as if his legs had suddenly changed to lead. He slipped between Draco and a boy with hair black and curly, and students left the room, crossed the hall and then through a double door that opened into the Great Hall._

 _The place was strange and beautiful. Thousands of lit candles suspended in the air, four long tables around which the other students were already sitting, plates and golden goblets in front of them. At the end of the room, the teachers sat around another table._

 _Professor McGonagall aligned the early years with their classmates behind which the teachers were standing. In the uncertain light of the candles, the faces looked at them like lanterns with pale gleams. Scattered among the students, the ghosts shone like plumes of silver mist. Embarrassed by the staring eyes on the new ones, Harry looked up at a velvet-black ceiling studded with stars._

 _"It's a magic ceiling, Hermione murmured. It was made to look like the sky. I read it in The Hogwarts Story. "_

 _Harry had also read the story of Hogwarts, and he did not tell it to everyone. He frankly found this hellish girl annoying._

 _Harry looked at what was happening in front of him where Professor McGonagall set up a four-legged stool in front of the new students. On the stool she laid a pointed witch hat. The hat was shredded, dirty, patched. Aunt Petunia would never have wanted it in her home._

 _Maybe they would ask them to bring out a rabbit? Harry thought. Everyone now had their eyes fixed on the pointed hat. For a few moments there reigned a total silence. Then, suddenly, the hat stirred. A tear near the edge opened wide like a mouth, and the hat began to sing:_

 _"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,  
your top hats sleek and tall,  
for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
and I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
so try me on and I will tell you  
where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
and unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin  
you'll make your real friends,  
those cunning folks use any means  
to achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
for I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

 _When it finished the song, applause broke out all over the room. The hat bowed to greet the four tables, then it stopped again._

 _"So, we just wear the hat!" Whispered Draco in Harry's ear._

 _Harry gave a weak smile. Trying a hat was better than being forced to cast a spell, but he would have preferred not to do it in front of everyone. The hat scared him and Harry felt no more courage. If there had been a house for students on the verge of nausea, he would have gone right away. Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long roll of parchment in his hand._

 _"When I call your name, you put the hat on your head and sit on the stool. Abbot, Hannah! "_

 _A girl with a pink complexion and blonde mats came out of the rank with unsteady steps. She went to put the hat that fell in front of her eyes and sat on the stool._

 _"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted after a moment's silence._

 _Cheers and applause rose from the table on the right and Hannah sat down among the other Hufflepuff students. Harry saw the ghost of the fat monk make him big, enthusiastic signs._

 _"Bones, Susan!"_

 _"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted again._

 _Susan hastened to sit next to Hannah._

 _"Boot, Terry!" Called Professor McGonagall._

 _"RAVENCLAWN!" Shouted the hat._

 _This time the applause rose from the second table on the left. Ravenclaw students greeted Terry with a hand shake._

 _Brocklehurst, Mandy was also sent to Ravenclaw. Brown, Lavender was the first to go to Gryffindor. A standing ovation came from the table on the far left. The twins whistled happily to greet her arrival._

 _Bulstrode, Millicent was sent to Slytherin. The Slytherin table seemed to be made up of quite distinct students, and less likely to be silly, which Harry liked a lot. Maybe he was made for Slytherin? Was he not its heir?_

 _"Finch-Fletchey, Justin!"_

 _"HUFFLEPUFF!"_

 _Several pupils were thus distributed in the various houses. Harry noticed that the hat sometimes took time to think before deciding._

 _"Granger, Hermione!"_

 _Hermione almost ran to the stool and frantically wore the hat on her head._

 _"GRYFFINDOR!" Shouted the hat._

 _Draco made a sneer, muttering a "good riddance". Harry suddenly had one of those horrible thoughts that usually accompany panic states. What if he was not chosen at all? "If he stayed there with the Hat on his head without anything happening and Professor McGonagall ended up telling him there was a mistake and he had to go home by the next train?" But he comforted himself that his passing at Gringotts had proved his belonging to the Magical World._

 _When Neville Longbottom, the boy who was constantly losing his toad, was called, he stumbled and fell as he approached the stool. The Sorting Hat took a long time to decide. Finally, he shouted:_

 _"GRYFFINDOR."_

 _Neville immediately rushed to his comrades without removing the hat from his head and had to return to give it to MacDougal, Morag, under the bursts of laughter._

 _When his name was called, Malfoy advanced with a conquering step towards the stool. As soon as he brushed his head, the hat exclaimed:_

 _"SLYTHERIN!"_

 _Satisfied, Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle who had been sent to Slytherin, too. Draco looked at Harry as he sat down and waved him, hoping he'd join him._

 _There were not many people left in the queue of newcomers._

 _"Moon ... Nott ... Professor McGonagall called names that started with "P". Parkinson ... the twins Patil ... Perks, Sally Anne ... and finally..._

 _"Potter, Harry!"_

 _When Harry stepped out of the row, murmurs rose throughout the room._

 _"Did she say Potter?"_

 _"Harry Potter?"_

 _Before the hat fell to his eyes and plunged him into absolute darkness, Harry had time to see the heads stretching to look at him better._

 _"Hmm, it's not easy, said a small voice in his ear. Very difficult. I see a lot of courage. Fascinating intellectual qualities, too, There is talent and ... ho! Ho! My boy, you're eager to prove yourself, that's interesting ... Come on, where am I going to put you? "_

 _Harry gripped his fingers on the edge of the stool. "Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor," he thought forcefully._

 _"No Gryffindor? Why, then? Oh, I see, you're suspicious of Dumbledore, and you're right, boy. Yes, you are very intelligent, and very cunning, this house is not made for you. But what do you really know about Dumbledore? "_

 _Harry became thoughtful. "Not much, but I know he wants me ill, he tried to bewitch my family to abuse me, and he paid the Weasley and Granger." He thought in answer._

 _"Excellent, you learn quickly, my boy. But not all Weasley are under Dumbledore's thumb, and you'll have to discover it over time. Hm ... Yes, it's obvious that you're not made for Gryffindor, even though you're the heir. You know, you could give me the order, and I'll put you in the house of your choice. "Fit the hat._

 _Harry was stunned. "Order it? What do you mean?" He thought._

 _"Come on, you know what I'm talking about, young Harry. You are the heir of Gryffindor, and also Slytherin. This school belongs to you, and everything in it too, including me. But it's time for me to place you, and for that I see nothing better than ... SLYTHERIN! "_

 _A silence fell over the room, students being surprised that Harry Potter was not going to Gryffindor. Suddenly, the silence was broken by applause from the Slytherin table, with Draco Malfoy applauding with gusto. It was a trigger, and all at the Slytherin table stood up to applaud their hero, and those who knew, among them, the heir of the Dark Lord. They were later joined by the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, but not Gryffindor._

 _As for the teachers, their reactions were varied. A funny little fellow seemed astonished, and McGonagall seemed disappointed. But the most amusing thing for Harry was seeing Dumbledore's worried look, comfortably seated on his golden throne at the end of the table. He did not notice the intrigued looks of Severus Snape and Quirinus Quirell._

* Flashback end *

His year passed peacefully at Hogwarts among the Slytherins. He was slightly rushed by Severus Snape, his main teacher and potions teacher, but Snape eventually accepted Harry as he was, especially when Harry made reference to the friendship between Snape and his mother. Throughout the year, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger tried all the different means to become his friend, but Harry ignored them royally. Fortunately for Hermione, when she was attacked by a troll, she was miraculously saved by Dumbledore before she could finish as a tapestry for the school.

He was still intrigued by the third floor corridor, and with Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, he went to inspect the place. There he discovered a Cerberus, a dog with three heads, and being a passionate mythology since his childhood, he remembered the myth of Orpheus, then singing distractedly, which puts the dog to sleep. They quietly passed the hatch, and so fell into a plant, a Devil's trap, nothing but a simple _**Lumos Solem**_ cannot arrange. For the Quidditch test, they let Draco take care of it, and when they had to face a Troll, they all used a _**Bombarda Maxima**_ that literally exploded the troll

Harry finally faced a sort of magical chessboard, and being very clever, he easily managed to defeat the opposing King, passing through to the second last test, that of Severus Snape. Seeing that there was only enough potion for one person, it was Harry who swallowed the potion necessary to finally arrive at the last test.

Harry was surprised when he met Quirell, controlled by Voldemort there? He still managed to defeat him, and in a flash of genius, Harry hid the Philosopher's stone in a bag he had brought with him. He then destroyed the mirror, not seeing Voldemort's specter running straight at him, which made him faint.

Thus ended his first year, with winning the Cup of Four Houses, and stealing, under Dumbledore's eyes and beard, the Philosopher's Stone, which he later deposited in his vault at Gringotts, placing the goblins in the confidence.

During the summer Harry was invited by none other than Lucius Malfoy to spend his holidays at Malfoy Manor. He learned all he needed to know about his grandfather, and Lucius confessed to him the real reasons Voldemort had waged this war, for the suppression of magical anti-creature laws, as well as for the full integration of the muggleborns in the wizarding society by bringing them into the wizarding world much earlier, and preferably by permanently erasing the memory of the parents, so that the child can be adopted through a blood ritual in a wizarding family. Harry also discovered that his grandfather was a real genius, just like him, before he became completely mad after creating his many horcruxes and splinting his soul, which Lucius had previously explained to him. Moreover, Lucius did not hesitate to tell him that the Death Eaters were still active, but their loyalty was directly to Harry, since the Mark of the Death Eaters was in fact related to Voldemort's blood, and thus to Harry.

Following the discovery of Horcruxes, and the madness of Voldemort, they agreed to search and eliminate horcruxes, Lucius then revealed the Diary. He then explained to Harry that he was discreetly going to place it at the Wesley's house, so that they could take him to the Ministry and destroy him without raising any suspicions about the Malfoy.

Harry took the opportunity to inquire about Sirius Black, and discovered the absence of a trial. Now having doubts, he asked Lucius to organize if possible a trial, to be sure of his guilt. To make Harry's life easier, Lucius offered Dobby, a House Elf, to Harry.

The second year went quietly, except for the little problem with his grandfather's horcrux hidden in a diary, as the Weasley never noticed it, so Lucius' plan backfired a bit and endangered Harry and his own son. He discovered the Chamber of Secrets and Selene, the Basilisk of his ancestor, Salazar Slytherin. Unfortunately, he could not take advantage of it because he was joined in the Chamber by none other than Ginny Weasley, controlled by Voldemort and his Horcrux. Before she could react, Harry ordered the snake to destroy the Diary, immediately destroying the receptacle, and erased Ginny's memory.

To his astonishment, he was joined by Fawkes, who was carrying with him the Sorting Hat. He had his answer later, when Selene begged him to free her from this infernal and immortal life without her master. The sword of his ancestor, Godric Gryffindor, then appeared in the Sorting Hat, and with a lament from Fawkes, he pierced Selene's mouth, ending her days, parting with a last thank you for this mercy. The sword was soaked with her venom, but unfortunately Harry had pierced his arm with one of her fangs. Fortunately, Fawkes being close to him, could cry over his wound to heal him. Harry also discovered that he could now summon the Gryffindor sword whenever he saw fit.

For the rest of the year, Harry's relationship with Snape and the rest of the school (apart from Gryffindor because of Ron and Hermione) developed well, and during a duel, organized by their new teacher, Lockhart, his parseltongue ability was revealed to all. Of course, the Slytherins were ecstatic about this discovery, the Ravenclaws intrigued and curious, the Hufflepuffs thought nothing of it, and of course the Gryffindors accused him of being a dangerous Dark Wizard and the second coming of Voldemort (Ironic as Harry is Voldemort's grandson, but they didn't know this). So when the news spread through the Wizarding World, Harry, helped by Lucius, revealed that his mother was Slytherin's descendant, and that his father was the Gryffindor descendant.

It was a complete shock to the wizarding community, and many Gryffindors were uncomfortable after hearing that they badmouthed the descendant of their house founder. The year ended quietly, and Lockhart was arrested for sexual harassment and attempted rape of minors, which, at the same time, revealed his fraudulent works and caused Dumbledore's reputation for hiring him to fall deeply. It was after this fall in Dumbledor's reputation that Lucius and Harry took this opportunity to seek a trial for Sirius Black, a trial that was quickly put in place, especially when Fudge discovered that he could gain a lot of glory by fixing the mistakes of his predecessors and, on top of that, destroy Dumbledore's reputation.

The trial was swift, and the Wizarding World was once again turned upside down when they learned that they had arrested an innocent person from the beginning, and especially when they learned that Dumbledore knew the truth perfectly, being the one who had set up the _**Fidelius**_ . Following this, the old man lost his title of Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and his position as President of Wizengamot, keeping only his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts. It was a landslide victory for the dark side of the Wizengamot (and the grey side), even more so when they were officially joined by the House of Black with Sirius. They were also joined by the Houses of Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Gaunt and Peverell when Sirius became Harry's magical guardian, with his permission and that of Petunia. In addition, Harry began living with Sirius at Grimmauld, and the encounter between him and the portrait of Walburga Black was memorable.

* Flashback *

 _07/26/1992_

 _Harry decided to live with his godfather, Sirius Black, and was taken to Grimmauld Place, the Black's Ancestral Manor, hidden by a powerful_ _ **Fidelius**_ _spell, along with other anti-muggle enchantments. Sirius told him as he opened the door._

 _"Go on Harry, I'm sure you'll love living with me."_

 _Harry chuckled before entering. No sooner had he set foot inside the old barracks that he noticed the state of disrepair and abandonment of the once splendid Manor. He sneezed due to so much dust, and was surprised by Kreacher, the Black House elf._

 _"The traitor to his blood is back! Oh, poor mistress is not going to be happy. The traitor has also brought a vile half-blood, poor, poor Kreacher. "_

 _Hardly had the elf finished speaking than Harry heard a shrill scream that made him jump, and startled Sirius at the same time._

 _"What do you mean? Who dares enter the Abode of the Black? I hope it's not my traitor of a son! Show yourself! "_

 _Harry, closely followed by Sirius who was intrigued to see how his godson was going to react, went to the stairs to find a portrait of a woman, Walburga Black. The portrait looked at Harry haughtily, before focusing on Sirius._

 _"How dare you enter here, traitor?"_

 _"I'm in my home, mother! And whether you like it or not, I am the Lord of the House of Black so shut your trap! "_

 _Sirius answered with a certain vehemence. She stared at him before focusing on Harry. It was then that she saw my scar on her forehead._

 _"What?! You dared bring an infamous half-blood here? Home? Shame on you, you degenerate son, I knew you were just a bum, a traitor! "_

 _"I am not a half-blood, you hateful shrew, and I advise you to shut up before I cast a strong_ _ **Fienfyre**_ _on your ugly face and destroy your portrait and this wall!"_

 _Harry's answer froze Walburga. Sirius then asked how it was possible that he was not a half-blood._

 _"My mother was revealed as the daughter of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Melinda Rosier, making her a pureblood. Tom Marvolo Riddle best known to you by his pseudonym, Voldemort. "_

 _Only seconds later, Walburga begged Harry to forgive her, offering her total obedience, while Sirius froze. Harry then explained everything he knew, and Sirius was disgusted by all of Dumbledore's manipulations, swearing to make his life a nightmare. Immediately afterwards, Kreacher cleaned everything up, delighted to finally serve a true Black._

* Flashback end *

The third year was much simpler, and Harry met his first love, named Victoria Diggory, with whom he began to go out. He was also delighted to discover his new Defense against the Dark Arts professor, Remus Lupin, his "Uncle Moony". The latter was very happy to know that Sirius was innocent, and promised to join them at Grimmauld. There were no hickups, and everything went perfectly, much to Harry's delight. Of course, there were still some problems with Ron and Hermione continuing to raise Gryffindor against him, not to mention Ginny Weasley who was a little too interested in him.

There was only one milestone in his third year, and it was not at Hogwarts but in Grimmauld. Indeed, he managed to communicate with Kreacher, especially when he was ordered by Walburga to obey him. He then discovered the existence of the Slytherin amulet, and did not hesitate a single second to destroy it with the Gryffindor sword, to the delight of the house elf who then swore his loyalty to him his last breath, to Sirius's biggest shock. So it was an event marking the beginning of the end for Voldemort.

During the summer of this third year, just before the fourth school year, Harry, Sirius and Remus were awarded VIP tickets for the Quidditch Championship, much to Harry's joy. Sirius was excited like a flea, just like Remus (although he cleverly concealed it).


	2. Introduction (part 2)

**Hey everybody x) Here's the next chapter corrected with minor changes x) There'll be much more changes with ch3 so enjoy.**

* * *

 _18/08/1994_

 _Harry watched the object lying in front of him, looking disgusted as the amused duo of Sirius and Remus watched him._

 _"I must grab this thing?_ _Siri, I do not even know where it has been_!"

 _Sirius and Remus burst out laughing at Harry's disgusted and distorted look at the filthy sock, which was supposed to be a portkey._ _He wanted only one thing, which was to burn the odorous offense. He looked at his dragon leather gloves and thought "I honestly do not want to touch this shit, besides, it'll dirty my gloves. Bah!"_

 _Sirius and Remus finally calmed down before looking at him, their eyes laughing._ _It was Sirius who spoke._

 _"It's a joke, let me reassure you cub._ _Frankly, to hear you, I'd think you're Malfoy's son._ _I imagine the horror for James_!" _laughed the marauder._

 _"The fact that you're in Slytherin does not help things", added an amused Remus, "not to mention that you have the same way of thinking as Malfoy, and you are as formidable in politics as in economy_!"

 _"At least you're cuter than him._ _It could have been worse, you could have looked like our national bat, Snivellus!"_ _Sirius said, wrapping himself in a cloak and showing his fake fangs of vampires._

 _Remus smiled at the stupidity of his best friend while Harry blushed at the compliment._ _It was then that Sirius dealt the fatal blow._

 _"But you're in a relationship with a Hufflepuff, which proves that you have nothing to do with him._ _Never the great Lucius-holier-than-thou Malfoy would have lowered himself to couple with a Hufflepuff, much less a Diggory._ _Seriously my prongslet, Couldn't you do better and choose another one_?" _the marauder mocked._

 _Harry glared at Sirius, which made the mocking marauder even more amused._ _As for Remus, though he does not say it aloud, he himself was in complete agreement with Sirius._ _The two marauders did not really like Victoria Diggory and thought something was wrong with her._ _Also, the duo would not forget the rumors about Victoria as a whore, worse than Sirius in his youth, which did not reassure at all the two marauders._ _However, they had decided to give the benefit of the doubt to Victoria Diggory, well, for now._

 _"What do you blame her of, Siri_?" _asked Harry._

 _"Harry, we both know that Victoria is a whore, or prostitute, whatever._ _Anyway, what I meant was that she's not the one for you._ _Also, seriously, she's a light witch who looks more like a unicorn than anything else, with the way she spends her time smiling._ _And unlike unicorns, men do not stay virgins around him_!" _Replied the marauder._

 _"We are really worried that she'll hurt you, Harry._ _It is very hard to predict the behavior of this kind of people, and we really do not want her to break your heart._ _So, please, take your and take care of yourself, okay_?" _Remus intervened._

 _"Okay, Uncle Remus, but I do not think Victoria is the type to deceive me._ _I mean, if she really loves me, why would she deceive me_?" _said Harry, sure of himself._

 _Sirius and Remus then shared a look, understanding that despite the fact that he was facing death, Harry was still innocent._ _They sincerely hoped that Victoria would not be the one to put an end to this purity._ _"If she ever harms my pup, I'll ruin her and her whole family_!" _thought Sirius._

 _"Well, no matter, where is the real portkey_?" _asked Harry._

 _Sirius chuckled before pulling out an Irish scarf from his pocket, though he did not appreciate everything green, it was a bit too Slytherin to his liking._ _Gradually with time, Sirius had begun not to hate Slytherin anymore, but old habits were hard to change, and he could not help but dislike green clothes._ _In fact, the only variation of green he liked was the eyes of his godson, because his eyes had nothing to do with the dark green of the Slytherins._ _No, the green of Harry's eyes was sublime, brilliant, surpassing the beauty of emeralds, and somehow reminiscent of the color of the unforgivable._ _In fact, Sirius was convinced that Harry's eyes were not as bright when he was still a baby, and wondered if the_ _**Avada Kedavra**_ _changed their brightness a little._

 _"I prefer that_! _So we'll be able to go_? _I cannot wait to see the game, and also Lucius confirmed that we can spend time with Krum_ " _Harry yelled with impatience._

 _"Krum really is one of the Quidditch players you love, it's funny._ _Still, shame on you for not supporting Ireland and our National team"_ _Remus said, amused._

 _"But I support Ireland, just that I prefer Krum as a catcher, and moreover, the Bulgarians are not that bad"_ _Harry said._

 _"He is right_! _I too like Krum, he is pretty good._ _Come on girls, stop chatting, we have to go_!" _laughed Sirius._

 _His only answer was the dark looks promising a thousand sufferings from Harry and Remus._ _The three of them grabbed the scarf, and Sirius exclaimed "Championship"._

 _Immediately, they were engulfed in a vortex, spinning at a crazy speed._ _Harry did not really like these transports, especially since most of the time, he fell back on his buttocks, like a slouch, and it was not pleasant at all._ _Fortunately, Remus had taught him how to stand straight out of a portkey and a fireplace._

 _They ended up arriving at the grounds which was very vast where they could perfectly see thousands of wizards, not to mention the colorful tents that extended as far as the eye could see._ _Luckily the place was hidden, otherwise muggles would never have missed such an event._

 _"Go, do not waste time._ _Our tent has already been set up, so let's not waste time" Sirius said._

 _He led them to a different area, with very large and ornate tents, which even had gardens or swimming pools._ _The area was reserved for influential families and the Ministry of Magic, as well as the other governments present, of course._ _They ended up arriving in front of a very big black tent sporting the coat of arms of the Black family._

 _No sooner had they arrived than they were joined by Draco and Narcissa Malfoy, whose tent was next door._

 _"Sirius, nice to see you, dear cousin"_ _Narcissa Black took Sirius in her arms._

 _"Cissy, happy to see you._ _But what do I see, would it not be Draco_?" _"Sirius replied, looking at the little blond._

 _"Uncle Sirius, happy to see you", said Draco before looking at Harry, "Harry_! _I knew you'd come, after all, you were not going to miss the championship anyway, though_?"

 _"Lady Malfoy, happy to see you again, you are always so lovely"_ _Harry, kissing his hand before looking at his best friend, "Draco, you know me, I was not going to miss this opportunity._ _And then, we could not really afford to refuse an invitation in the Minister's lodge anyway_!"

 _The two boys looked at each other before laughing together, amusing Sirius, Remus and Narcissa._ _They chatted for a few moments, and were joined by Victoria Diggory who kissed Harry quickly before fleeing with her skirt between her legs when faced with the deadly look of Sirius._ _Harry realized that he would not be spending time with Victoria, but being with his best friend and his family it did not bother him that much._ _After all, they would spend ten months together at Hogwarts, so one day less, that's nothing._

 _They eventually headed for the stadium, where they were joined by Lucius Malfoy who was chatting quietly with the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge._ _Together, the group began their ascent to the Minister's lodge._ _It was there that they met the Weasleys, with Hermione Granger, and surprisingly, the Diggory who were also with the Weasleys._

 _"Ah_! _That's the traitor_!" _could not help but comment Ronald Weasley._

 _"I urge you not to speak thus of my godson, you little freckled shit._ _I remind you that my godson is the heir of the Potters, and many other families including the Black"_ _Sirius replied, venom feeling in his sentence, just like the thinly veiled threat._

 _Molly scrambled quickly at Sirius' response and was about to berate him when she was restrained by Arthur's hand._ _When she looked at his face, she immediately noticed his pallor._ _The latter then looked at Sirius Black._

 _"Lord Black, please accept my deep apologies for the unspeakable behavior of my son towards your heir and godson._ _I can assure you that in the future, this behavior will be severely punished_!" _apologized Arthur Weasley._

 _Molly had her mouth wide open, stunned by her husband, while Ronald was about to reply._ _He was stopped in his tracks by the wrathful look from his father, and closed his flapper._ _Immediately, the respect towards Arthur increased a notch with Sirius, Lucius and Harry._ _They felt pity for this man, trapped with this vengeful and surely unfaithful harpy._ _After all, Ronald and Ginny Weasley did not look much like their father or other siblings, and their red hair could easily be attributed to Molly and not Arthur._

 _"I see, Arthur, that the ethics of the pure-bloods are not quite lost._ _There is still hope for your family, and I hope you will teach all that to your son._ _After all, it would be a pity if your son was the cause of the Weasley's ruin and decay, or even their extinction, all because he was not able to be cordial to a member of society who is superior to him in our hierarchy._ _Isn't it_?" _"Lucius announced in a drawling voice._

 _Arthur nodded sharply, while the eyes of the other Weasleys widened in the face of this threat._ _Immediately, the twins and Percy bombarded Ron with their darkest look._ _Especially_ _Percy, because he knew very well that if they wanted to, Lucius like Sirius could easily prevent him from starting his career in the Ministry._

 _"Father, we should not keep the Minister waiting._ _After all, we are invited to the Minister's lodge"_ _Draco smiled, sending a smirk in Ron's direction._

 _"He's right, Lucius, we should go._ _Come, Harry"_ _Sirius immediately understanding Draco's game._

 _As they prepared to continue to the lodge, they were joined by the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge._ _The latter was accompanied by a tall man dressed in a black velvet robe trimmed with gold._ _Fudge literally lit up on seeing Lucius, and even more so when he saw Harry with Sirius._ _He ignored the Weasleys royally, to the amusement of Sirius and Lucius._

 _"Lucius, what a pleasure to see you"_ _Cornelius said, shaking his hand, before kissing Narcissa's hand, "and what do I see, is that not your lovely wife?_ _It's been a while since we've seen each other."_

 _"Indeed, Mr. Minister, it's been a while._ _I am happy to see you"_ _Narcissa replied with a charming smile._

 _"Let me introduce you to the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, Oblansk ... Obalansk, well, the Minister of Bulgarian Magic in sum._ _He does not speak English very well, so I try to communicate in sign language."_

 _All greeted the Bulgarian Minister with a nod._ _Fudge did not waste time and introduced the Bulgarian minister to Harry Potter._

 _"And here he is, our National Hero, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived_!" _, "Fudge said with panache._

 _The Bulgarian Minister's eyes lingered on Harry's forehead, and when he saw his scar, his eyes widened._ _It was then that Harry surprised them all._

 _"_ I'm _delighted to meet you._ _But let me introduce myself entirely._ _I am Hadrian James Emrys-Peverell-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Potter-Gaunt, although I continue to be referred to as Harry Potter."_ _Harry said in Bulgarian._

 _"_ You _speak Bulgarian_? _Well, I'm delighted, young Mr. Potter._ _I have heard a lot about the Boy-Who-Lived._ _But you did not need to introduce yourself, I understand English very well,"_ _replied the Minister, amused._

 _"_ I _see._ _But then, why do you act as if you do not understand it_?" _Harry asked, curious and slightly amused._

 _"_ I _never said that I did not understand, it is your Minister who assumed that I did not speak or understand English._ _And also, I find it very funny to see him gesticulate to try to explain to me,"_ _laughed the Bulgarian._

 _They laughed together, to the greatest shock of the spectators who understood absolutely nothing._ _For his part, Fudge was particularly pleased to see the Bulgarian Minister and Harry Potter talk quietly._ _It could only be beneficial for his mandate._

 _So they all headed to their specific lodges, Harry continuing to talk to the Bulgarian Minister, and managing to negotiate some time with the Bulgarian team to get_ _autographs, to the delight of the Bulgarian Minister and Sirius when he was informed._ _Of course, Draco decided he would go with Harry too, because the opportunity was far too good to be ignored._

* end flashback *

The rest of the championship went quietly, the Irish won the cup, but Victor Krum grabbed the snitch. Normally, Death Eaters were to attack and wreak havoc right after the championship, but Harry ordered Lucius to interrupt this, wishing to avoid putting Dumbledore's big nose in the death eaters business.

The most fun part for Harry was to guess Voldemort's plan in advance of the Triwizard Tournament and his resurrection, but Harry knew that he would need Voldemort with a body to get rid of Dumbledore and the Order of the Grilled Chicken. Moreover, thanks to his perfect control over Death Eaters, and their loyalty, he knew absolutely everything, directly informed by Barty Crouch Junior.

Thus began his fourth year, and as expected, Barty, polyjuiced in the form of Alastor Moody entered his name in the goblet of fire. Obviously, when his name came out of the goblet, just after his girlfriend's, several students, especially those from Gryffindor and other schools, were scandalized. Just for fun, Harry did not hesitate to swear on his magic, and in front of everyone, that he had never put his name in the cup or asked someone to do it for him. It shut down the craze of many, but of course, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger continued to dirty his name.

There was a second reason why Harry had let his grandfather continue his little plan. The Goblet of Fire, when creates a contract with the participants, allows an automatic emancipation of the latter.

So Harry emancipated, and for him it was a definite advantage, because he could finally get all of his lordships, and even better, by getting them now, even after his resurrection, Voldemort would not be able to get them back. Harry did not waste time, and with Sirius and Remus, went to Gringotts to finalize all that and get all his lordships, except that of the Black, of course. Right after, Sirius and Lucius convened a special Wizengamot session so that Harry could claim all his seats. Dumbledore's face that day was hilarious, as he realized that Harry had almost defeated him, especially when Harry became the Lord Gryffindor and Slytherin, controlling Hogwarts, its surrounding areas including the Forbidden Forest, and Hogsmeade.

Thanks to Lucius, Harry easily discovered the first trial, and did not hesitate to read the entire Black library for spells to defeat dragons. It was there that he had the very clever idea of going to the No. 1 Ember Gringotts Chest. The trunk was huge and filled with gold, but that was not what Harry was interested in. No, what interested him was the immense library present, and especially, the personal volumes of Merlin. There was another thing that interested him, and it was none other than Merlin's staff, a focci of remarkable power. Harry decided to use it instead of his wand, allowing him to conduct more magic. However, he knew perfectly well that this staff was slightly inferior to the Elder Wand that belonged to him by right, but since he didn't knew where it was, Harry decided to use the staff in the meantime. Fortunately for him, the staff could easily be reduced to the size of a wand when not in use.

This is how Harry Potter confronted a dragon as the first test.

* Flashback *

 _"And now, place to our last and fourth champion, Lord Hadrian James Potter, Lord of the Houses of Emrys, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Potter, and Gaunt and Heir of the House of Black."_ _, announced Ludo Bagman._

 _Applause could be heard immediately as Harry entered the arena to confront his dragon, a bloody Hungarian Horntail, the most dangerous of the dragons._ _Fortunately Harry had decided to read and learn everything he could in Merlin's personal library._

 _When he finally entered the light, it was to see the dragon angry and protecting its eggs with ferocity._ _Harry could not blame it, after all, a mother always protects her children, just like his own mother._ _However, he would not let a giant lizard roast him and decided to set himself on his way to power and glory._

 _"What is he going to do_? _I wonder._ _Our hero seems to be watching the dragon, would it be a battle of the spirit_?" _commented Ludo._

 _Harry rolled his eyes at Ludo Bagman's useless comments._ _He did not waste time, and took out of his pocket_ _Merlin's Staff._ _In less than a second, the staff reached its original size, shocking everyone._

 _"What do I see_? _Harry Potter has just released a staff_! _But not just any staff, because any wizard or witch can recognize it_! _It is the staff of Merlin, his ancestor_!" _shouted Ludo Bagman, making the crowd scream in delirium._

 _Harry looked at the stands and noticed the presence of Sirius, Remus, Lucius, Narcissa, Moody and Draco, along with the rest of the Slytherins._ _He did not hesitate in giving them a wink, which resulted in an amused smile from Sirius._ _Harry looked back at the dragon, who seemed to get angry at all the commotion._ _He spelled_ _**Sonorus**_ _on himself._

 _"I'm really sorry but I refuse to let a giant lizard stop me from succeeding this test"_ _Harry said forcefully while the audience listened with keen interest._

 _He decided to use a variant of a spell invented by Merlin._

 _"_ _ **Glaciadivinus**_!"

 _A huge jet of ice cold blue water came out of the staff, and took the shape of a dragon entirely made of ice._ _This spell, existed before the spell of the_ _**Fiendfyre**_ _, was in fact its opposite, and effective against the elementals of fire and the dragons._ _The spectators were astounded at the sight of the huge ice dragon standing in front of them, and the judges opened their mouth wide in the face of such a manifestation of power._

 _"By Merlin's beard_! _An Ice Dragon is unheard of_! _Harry Potter is indeed Merlin's heir_!" _shouted Ludo Bagman, with the screams of the spectators behind him._

 _The ice dragon threw himself body and soul on the Hungarian horntail, starting a fierce fight between the two beasts._ _As for Harry, he wasted no time._

 _"_ **Volito** _ **Corpus**_!"

 _The spell was pretty well known among high ranking wizards, but not normal wizards._ _This spell simply allowed flying, and was not only one of Merlin's favorite spells, but also of Voldemort's._ _Immediately, Harry flew in front of everyone, and hurried over to the eggs, immediately taking the golden egg that he had to retrieve._

 _"He flies, Harry Potter flies, and without magic brooms_! _Only powerful wizards can fly" announced Ludo Bagman._

 _Unfortunately for Harry, the dragon noticed him due the indelicate commentary of Ludo Bagman, and became more annoyed._ _Harry turned and pointed the staff towards the Hungarian horntail before speaking strongly._

 _"_ _ **Lumos Linculum Maxima**_!"

 _Huge chains made entirely of light appeared around the dragon, chaining it to the ground like a sausage._ _The dragon trainers, including Charlie Weasley, watched the event with stars in their eyes._ _This spell would be perfect for controlling dragons effectively._ _They decided to write it in their minds._ _Shortly after, Harry used his will to remove his ice dragon, and left the arena under a thunderous applause._

 _"And in record time, Harry Potter has managed to defeat a Hungarian Horntail and recover the golden egg with spells worthy of the greatest known wizards_! _What grade will be awarded to him by the judges_? As for _me, I give him a TEN_!" _"Shouted Ludo, spinning his wand and revealing a giant ten._

 _Dumbledore also gave him a ten, to the joy of Hogwarts students._ _Senior Barty Croupton did the same thing, as did Olympe Maxime, with even more applause from the students._ _And to the greatest shock of all, Igor Karkaroff also attributed a ten, although his face betrays his anger easily._ _However, Igor knew perfectly well who Harry really was, and had been accepted back into the Death Eaters by Harry himself, so he was probably not going to get his master's wrath upon his back._

* end flashback *

Harry was at the lead in the competition, much to the delight of Remus and Sirius. When he learned about the Winter Ball, he was given a very detailed dance class by Sirius, who despite his idiotic side was actually an excellent dancer. He also had some lessons with Lucius Malfoy, and most importantly, Narcissa Malfoy.

Surprisingly, Harry did not go to the ball with Victoria as a companion, since the champions could not be together, and decided to go with his best friend, Daphne Greengrass. It was a very nice event that he appreciated with vigor, but it ended in pain.

Indeed, and to his astonishment, he discovered Victoria cheating on him, and not with a Blaise Zabini who was her companion, but with his idol, Victor Krum. It was then that Harry's mind darkened, betrayed, and he realized that Sirius and Remus were completely right.

He then set up a bold and sadistic plan with the goblins, who were very amused by his fervor. He then went to see Amos Diggory, Victoria's father, to offer him a very interesting marriage contract.

The contract was very simple, it stipulated that when they were married, Victoria and Harry would share their titles in full, and above all, that if one died, the other would inherit everything. This contract was accepted by Amos, who saw the opportunity to climb the ladder of society with ease. As for Harry, he saw two possibilities: Get rid of Victoria in a tragic accident, and more importantly, seize the Hufflepuff family assets and titles with ease.

Indeed, after some research with the goblins, he had discovered that the Diggory's were the heirs of the first son of Helga Hufflepuff, while the Smiths were the descendants of the second son. So the Diggory had priority over the title, and they did not know it because they had not made the effort to search. The marriage was quickly put in place, and although at first Sirius was against it, but when he learned the plan, he was ecstatic. Strangely, when he learned what Victoria had done, he became less reluctant to murder, such a coincidence...

So it was during the least of January that the wedding took place, and of course, the wedding night. After all, why not take advantage of Victoria before she dies. Harry had planned to eliminate her in the labyrinth of the third task, since he knew the tasks in advance.

The second task took place on February 24, 1995, and Harry revealed one of his secret cards there, one of his two animagus forms.

* flashback *

 _24/02/1995_

 _"And here," said Ludo Bagman, "all our champions are ready to undertake the second task which will begin at my whistle._ _They will have exactly one hour to take back what was taken away from them._ _Attention, at the count of three ... One ... two ... three!"_

 _A strident whistle sounded in the cool morning air_ as _applause and screams exploded in the stands._ _Harry waited patiently for the other champions to jump into the water._ _The audience watched him intrigued by his unexpected behavior._

 _Harry smiled mysteriously before pulling out Merlin's staff again._ _He advanced towards the water, and began to fly over the Black Lake._ _He flew towards the center of the lake at full speed._ _Everyone was watching him._

 _It was then that he began to chuckle, and that his body began to change._ _His arms lengthened and merged, just like the rest of his body._ _His pupils split, becoming yellow, and his teeth became huge fangs._ _The students screamed in terror, while the judges remained paralyzed in the face of such a show of power._ _In front of them, Harry Potter had just turned into a basilisk at least thirty meters in length, the largest they had ever seen, worthy of Herpo's Basilisk the Fool._

 _Without waiting, Harry dived in the water after his transformation, and rushed towards the city of the merpeople where the hostages were held._ There _he saw four individuals_ : _Blaise Zabini, Gabrielle Delacour, Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass._ _He immediately understood that Daphne was his hostage, and swam straight for her, gently catching the rope with his teeth, and terrifying the mermaids and other merpeople of the lake._ _In less than five minutes he had crossed the whole lake and returned to the starting point._ _As soon as he left the water, he resumed his form, and Daphne awoke._ _They climbed the stilt buildings of the shore, and were applauded by everyone._

 _"Bordel, you're an animagus_?" _said Draco, in shock._

 _"Yup, double animagus, and since I only need to record one of my forms in the ministry, I can keep my other form secret_!" _laughed Harry._

 _He received shocked looks, and was caught in Sirius's arms, who was excited like a flea bitten dog._ _After a few minutes, Fleur Delacour returned, wounded, and above all, without her hostage._

 _"Please, someone go get my sister, I do not want to lose her_!" _she shouted._

 _Harry looked at her, and without wasting any time, threw himself into the water, resuming his basilisk form and went off to retrieve Gabrielle Delacour._ _Within five minutes he returned with the young Veela, to Fleur's greatest delight._

 _Scarcely had he gone up on the bridge than he was wrapped in the arms of Fleur Delacour who kissed him copiously, and not on the cheek ... which made Sirius and Remus shake with laughter._ _Fleur stepped back, and thanked him again before leaving with her sister, who looked at Harry as if he were a hero._

 _It was towards the end of the hour that came Victoria Diggory with Blaise Zabini, then Victor Krum with Hermione Granger._ _The judges met to discuss the results._ _It was Ludo Bagman who spoke with a_ _**Sonorus**_.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, we have just made a decision._ _The mermaid Murcus, chief of the merpeople, gave us the detailed account of what happened at the bottom of the lake and, consequently, here are the notes, out of fifty, which we decided to grant to each of the champions: Miss Fleur Delacour, although she made excellent use of the curse of the_ _**Bubble-head Charm**_ , _was attacked by Skrewts when approaching the goal and failed to deliver her prisoner._ _We give her twenty-five points."_ _Applause rose in the stands._

 _"It's unfair, I deserved zero," said Fleur in a hoarse voice, shaking her beautiful head._

 _"Mss. Victoria Diggory, who also used the curse of the_ _**Bubble-head Charm**_ _, was the second to return with his prisoner, although it exceeded by one minute over the allowed time."_

 _A thunder of cheers echoed through the ranks of the Hufflepuff and Harry saw Blaise throwing Victoria a seductive look._

 _"We therefore give her forty-seven points."_

 _Harry felt a twinge in his heart seeing Victoria's naughty nod to Blaise, despite being married to Harry._ _It comforted him in his plan, and some stepped away from him, seeing his evil smile._

 _"Viktor Krum," said Ludo Bagman, "used an incomplete form of_ _**transfiguration**_ , _which was still effective as he was the third to bring back his prisoner._ _We give him forty points."_

 _The air very superior, Karkaroff applauds with all his strength._

 _"And Finally, Lord Hadrian James Potter dramatically used the spell of the_ _**Animagus**_ , _the complete form of_ _**self-transfiguration**_ _, taking the form of a magical creature, a Basilisk, and saving in record time his prisoner._ _In addition, to have recovered and save in an act of bravery an additional hostage, we grant him fifty points!" finished Ludo Bagman._

 _The applause echoed loudly, all congratulating Harry who had a perfect score. For his part, Dumbledore looked at Harry suspiciously, after all, Basilisk was one of the darkest creatures in existence._

* end flashback *

The rest of the year went quietly until the day of the third test.

* Flashback *

 _06/24/1995_

 _Harry was the first to enter the labyrinth. He first met some Acromantulas, whom he easily killed with an_ _ **incendio**_ _, then went on to confront a boggart who took the form of Harry in blood, saying that everything was just a dream and that he still lived under the stairs of the Dursleys. Harry was so pissed off that instead of using a_ _ **Riddikulus,**_ _he used a_ _ **Fiendfyre**_ _to completely obliterating the creature. He finally met Fleur Delacour, who was unconscious, and was absorbed by the hedge._

 _After that he came face to face with Victoria, his wife, who was delighted to see him. Unfortunately, they were being pursued by Victor Krum, who was under the spell of the_ _ **Imperius**_ _and who decided to cast the spell of_ _ **the Cruciatus**_ _on Victoria, she fell down, writhing in pain, before getting up. Victor Krum chained on an_ _ **Avada Kedavra**_ _that Victoria managed to dodge. Side stepping the spell, Harry got angry and swung a fiery red_ _ **Stupefy**_ _on Victor, throwing him away by several meters, and plunging him into unconsciousness._

 _Harry and Victoria continued their advance, meeting in passing near a sphinx whose riddle was not complicated, to finally reach the cup. Knowing where the cup was leading, Harry urged his future ex-wife to catch the cup with him, which transported them to Little Hangleton's cemetery._

 _"Harry, it's a portkey. The trophy is a portkey!" said Victoria._

 _"I blood know that, and you're right, Diggory, it is a portkey. At least you're not too stupid! "Said Harry, angrily._

 _Victoria looked at him, shocked by his words. Harry glared at her, full of hatred._

 _"You honestly thought I did not know about your little adventures? You cheated on me, with this Russian dog, Bah! You're such a bitch!" spat Harry._

 _"You ... did you know?" Replied Victoria, pale._

 _Harry saw out of the corner of his eye Peter Pettigrew coming forward with "baby Voldy" in his arms._

 _"I did knew. But do not worry, my revenge is on the way. Well, I never thought the wedding was so short, but hey, what can we do? "Harry exclaimed with a big smile._

 _"Wh-?" Started Victoria._

 _"Kill the spare," yelled "baby Voldy"._

 _Victoria turned to face Peter Pettigrew, her face horrified._

 _"_ _ **Avada Kedavra!"**_ _Said Peter Pettigrew._

 _"I'm requesting for a divorce," Harry said with a sadistic smile._

 _Victoria did not have time to answer, and fell to the ground, dead, her face horrified. Harry watched Peter Pettigrew, and aimed at him with his wand._

 _"_ _ **Crucio!"**_ _" Harry shouted._

 _Peter did not see the spell coming, and fell to the floor, writhing in pain and screaming at the top of his voice, knocking off the "baby Voldy" at the same time, who protested grumbling._

 _"Please ... pity!" Pettigrew shouted, as Harry approached him, his eyes slightly tinged with red._

 _"Pity? Mh ... we'll see, the rat. You see, that's for having imprisoned my godfather, and betraying my parents!_ _ **Crucio!"**_ _"Harry shouted again._

 _The traitor continued to scream, and "baby Voldy" watched the scene, fascinated._

 _Harry stopped the spell, letting the rat cry. He approached the cauldron near the grave of Tom Riddle Senior, whose fire had been lit when Pettigrew arrived. Without wasting time, he grabbed the "Voldy baby" and threw it into the cauldron. He levitated Pettigrew, who screamed in terror, and put him near the cauldron._

 _With a wand, he levitated a bone from the tomb of Tom Riddle Senior._

 _"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son," Harry dropped the bone into the cauldron "Flesh of the servant, unwillingly given, you will revive your master." He cut off Peter Pettigrew's right hand, making it fall into the cauldron and making him cry, "Blood of the descendant, willingly sacrificed, you will resurrect your family!" said Harry, slashing his hand before dropping a few drops of blood into the cauldron._

 _He had developed this version of the ritual with Lucius and Sirius, advising him in advance. Peter Pettigrew fell to the ground, and stepped back quickly when he saw the cauldron melt and a dark amalgam taking place. After a few seconds, the amalgam took on an elongated humanoid shape, with a slightly reptilian face, with bright red eyes. Voldemort was back._

 _"My wand, Wormtail!" Voldemort demanded, taking his wand from the trembling hands of the rat._

 _Voldemort turned around and looked at Harry, intrigued. He thought back to the incantation of Harry's ritual. The two looked at each other, vigilant. Voldemort did not perceive any danger, but still remained intrigued._

 _"Why, Harry Potter, did you help me? I killed your parents!" Voldemort asked._

 _"Did you know the real name of Lily Potter?" Harry asked._

 _Voldemort blinked at the question he found absurd._

 _"Of course, poor fool. It was Lily Evans, a Muggleborn!" Replied Voldemort, amused._

 _Harry snorted slightly, to the dismay of the Dark Lord, as Pettigrew bowed slightly, shuddering at the laughter._

 _"Did the old fool really fool you?" Harry said, amused._

 _"What are you talking about? Answer me!" Said Voldemort, exhausted._

 _"Very good, if you wish, I will be direct. Several years ago, a certain Tom Marvolo Riddle and a certain Melinda Rosier had a daughter, named Lily Jane Riddle-Gaunt. This girl was kidnapped by Dumbledore, to be deposited in an orphanage. Before her father could find her, she was adopted by a couple, Robert and Janice Evans, naming the girl Lily Jane Evans, and portraying her as a muggleborn in the eyes of the world. So, how are you doing, grandfather?" Said Harry with an amused smile._

 _Voldemort looked at him, his eyes wide, before getting upset._

 _"You lie! My daughter is dead, Potter!" said Voldemort._

 _"And if I could prove it to you, would you accept the truth?" Harry asked._

 _Voldemort looked at him calculatingly, before nodding. Without wasting time, Harry raised his hand to show his Lord's rings, including Slytherin's. Finally, he handed the parchment about his legacy to Voldemort, who took and read it. Soon Voldemort turned pale, before reddening with hatred, his eyes shining like fiery rubies._

 _"I am going to make this old senile suffer! He'll pay for it, it's all his fault!" Shouted Voldemort._

 _"Now that all that is said, are you willing to listen to my plan, grandfather?" Asked Harry, amused._

 _Voldemort turned to look at him, and nodded. Before Harry could say anything, Voldemort threw a powerful_ _ **Stupefy**_ _on the rat, incapacitating him so that the rat could hear nothing. Harry watched the scene gleefully, his eyes remaining red, which amused Voldemort._

 _"I'm listening to you, Hadrian!" Said the Dark Lord, making Harry groan when he used his real name._

 _"Good. To put it simply, we will pretend that you have never come back from the dead. To do this, you will summon all your Death Eaters except Severus Snape, who is actually Dumbledore's spy. No need to get upset, what I could glean as information, Severus is a forced spy, because he swore an unbreakable vow to Dumbledore in exchange for protection for my mother, who he was in love with. It's obvious that Dumbledore rolled him in the flour, but nothing can be done at that point! "Harry began._

 _Voldemort nodded, understanding the gesture. His trusted death eater had simply fallen into Dumbledore's trap._

 _"Then, I'll fire the old fool from the school immediately, and those I do not like at the same time. Thanks to my inheritance, I naturally own half of Hogwarts, and thanks to Pettigrew, I gained an extra quarter!" Sneered Harry sadistically as he watched Victoria's body._

 _"What do you mean? How did you manage to get a quarter of Hogwarts? "Asked Voldemort, very interested in this plan._

 _Harry looked at him before he burst out laughing as he jumped on Victoria's body, crushing it, intriguing Voldemort by this unusual behavior._

 _"You see, it was not planned at first, but a few months ago, I had to devise a plan. I was in relationship with the corpse you see, Victoria Diggory. However, after the Christmas ball, I saw her cheating on me, being plundered by Krum, a Russian not very smart, kind of like Karkaroff, a younger version. Anyway, discovering the deception, and not liking that someone tried to deceive me like that, I decided to take revenge. I went to Gringotts to inquire about her family, and you know what, grandfather, I discovered that the Diggorys actually have two lordships. Theirs, and that of the Hufflepuff. If I understood correctly, the Diggorys are descendant of the first son of Helga Hufflepuff, and the Smiths of the second. Till now, do you follow me? "Harry asked._

 _Voldemort nodded his head, rolling his eyes at Harry's language._

 _"So I had put together a plan, which goblins were very happy to help me develop. An ironclad marriage contract stipulating that if one of the spouses died, all of his titles would automatically return to their children, and if no child, to the spouse still alive. This being valid even for the titles of heir. Amos Diggory wanted so much to gain reputation that he immediately accepted the contract, and dare I say that since you missed our wedding in February. I reassure you, you did not miss much. And the rat has filled his part in my plan, as you can see. Unfortunately for Victoria, we did not have any children, and I did not intend to have any with this sub shit, so ... That's it! You have in front of you the new Hufflepuff Lord!" Harry shouted, opening his arms wide with a sadistic smile._

 _Voldemort was shocked by such a master stroke, before bursting into a frightening laugh (except for Harry). He writhed almost in pain so much he laughed. 'My grandson is really worthy of Slytherin,' he thought._

 _"And what about the rest of your plan?" Voldemort asked._

 _"Oh, yes, I almost forgot!" Harry said, blushing slightly. "For the rest, it's very simple. Once Dumbledore is released from Hogwarts, I know he's going to want to bring back his Order of the flaming Chicken to life, and he's going to want to set up his small group at my godfather's, but we're going to refuse. If I'm not mistaken, something that has never happened before, then they will move to the Weasley's, an easy place to attack. However, there is a problem! "Exclaimed Harry._

 _"And what is this problem?" Asked the Dark Lord, raising an eyebrow._

 _"Very simple, the problem is you, grandfather!" Harry pointed at him._

 _Voldemort blinked a few times as he watched Harry's puny smile._

 _"How am I? Explain yourself! "He asked._

 _"Very simple. The problem are your horcruxes. Yes, I know everything about your horcruxes, and frankly, I understand the gesture, on the other hand, you did not take into account the negative effect of Horcrux, the loss of your humanity. I know that for you it does not represent much, but tell yourself that your humanity represents your emotions, and also your logical thinking abilities. So, every Horcrux made you lose your humanity, and therefore your ability to think properly. It must be remedied one way or another!" said Harry._

 _Voldemort looked at Harry, surprised that he knew anything about the horcruxes. He had actually noticed a loss of his inhibitions following the creation of horcrux._

 _"Well, what are your solutions?" He asked curiously._

 _"There are two possibilities. The first is to kill you and destroy each horcrux. The second is to gather all your horcrux remaining and to launch a Latin incantation that I found in the books of Black,_ _ **Anima mea est reditus**_ _. I leave you the choice, but hey, I'd rather keep you alive. And then, I found a solution to immortality, so you have nothing to fear! "Harry explained with a big smile._

 _Voldemort's expression was unreadable. The Dark Lord pondered Harry's proposal for a long time, the second of course, because he refused to die or kill his grandson to protect himself. It was then that he noticed something in what Harry had said._

 _"A solution? What solution?" he asked._

 _"Well ... Say your quest for the Philosopher's Stone is not as much a failure as you think. I managed to grab it and stashed it in my personal safe in Gringotts, far from everyone's eyes. So what do you choose, grandpa? "Harry asked, stirring nervously._

 _"Very good, go for your plan, but I will consume the elixir of life as soon as I have recovered my soul to heal me properly and recover my original appearance. But how did you know about the ritual? "Voldemort asked in a flash of lucidity._

 _Harry blushed before he whitened, realizing that if he did not explain himself well, Lucius would get a punishment._

 _"You see, when I went to Gringotts and learned everything about my heritage, I made contact with Lucius Malfoy. I then discovered that the Dark Mark was blood-related, ours, so I forced him to reveal everything to me, and all of the Death Eaters began to serve me, except Pettigrew who did not as he was not aware" lied Harry, hoping that Voldemort did not see through the lie._

 _Voldemort looked at him skeptically before nodding._

 _"Well, at least, I do not need to introduce you. And do not worry, Lucius will not suffer, or at least not much. Now, go back to Hogwarts, I think you have a funeral to organize, right? I will probably try to come, just to see the funeral and "comfort" my grandson! And then it would be an opportunity for the Diggories to join their daughter! "Said Voldemort, laughing at the end._

 _Harry could only smile. Right after that, he forced himself to let go a few tears to make himself credible, and went to Victoria's body just before launching an_ _ **Accio**_ _on the cup, thus transporting them directly to the entrance to the labyrinth where he was received with fanfare before that horrified cries could be heard at the sight of Victoria's body._

 _Harry continued to "cry," and was joined by Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Ludo Bagman, Olympus Maxime, Igor Karkaroff, and Amos Diggory._

 _"My daughter! It's my daughter! "Shouted Amos Diggory as he rushed over Victoria's body, while Sirius and Remus went to" comfort "Harry._

 _"What happened my boy? Dumbledore asked, expecting Harry to yell about Voldemort's return._

 _"He ... He has ... He killed her! He killed my wife!" Harry gasped, everyone listening to him._

 _"Who did, my boy? Who killed Victoria? Is it Voldemort?" asked Dumbledore ecstatically._

 _Harry managed to hide a sadistic smile. They were joined by Cornelius Fudge, Amelia Bones and two aurors. He set up his plan._

 _"No! It's Krum, I saw him, and he killed my wife just before we touched the cup! "Harry then accused, pointing at Victor Krum, who seemed shocked._

 _"What?" Shrieked Amos, turning to Krum._

 _"Do you have any proof, Mr. Potter?" Karkaroff asked, indignant and at the same time frightened, probably because of his dark mark that had awakened._

 _"He cast the death spell, check his wand!" asked Harry._

 _Without losing a moment, Cornelius Fudge and Amelia Bones headed for Victor Krum, who was petrified, while the two aurors surrounded the poor boy. Amelia cast a_ _ **Priori Incantatem**_ _on Krum's wand, before giving a little cry of surprise. The last five spells posted up over the wand:_ _ **Diffindo, Incendio, Crucio, Crucio,**_ _and_ _ **Avada Kedavra.**_ _The evidence was overwhelming, and the_ _ **Cruciatus Curse**_ _had been launched against Fleur Delacour and Victoria Diggory respectively, and the_ _ **Avada Kedavra**_ _on Victoria Diggory._

 _Harry knew that the_ _ **Priori Incantatem**_ _had a flaw, that of revealing the name of the target, but didn't tell whether the spell had actually reached its target. In just three seconds, Krum was arrested by the aurors and embarked, under the vehement protests of Karkaroff and most students in Durmstrang. As for the pupils of Beauxbatons and Hogwarts, they booed Krum, insulting him with names some more sordid than the others._

 _Harry turned to Amos, "sorry and sincere."_

 _"I'm really sorry I could not protect her, Amos. I tried everything, but I did not think he would cast such a spell!" said Harry._

 _"I ... I understand, Harry. I guess you must be shocked, as much as me, since you just got married. Will you allow me to organize her funeral? "Amos asked, trying to stop himself from bursting into tears again._

 _They heard hiccups of surprise around them, surely those who did not know about Victoria and Harry's marriage, consolidating his innocence._

 _"Of course, Amos. If you wish, I allow you to bury her under her maiden name and even bury her in your family crypt, although she should go into mine. What do you think? "Harry asked, hoping internally that Amos would accept._

 _Amos turned around and wrapped Harry in a fierce hug, much to his chagrin._

 _"Oh thanks, Harry, thank you! You'll do an excellent Lord Diggory, I'm sure, "said Amos, crying._

 _Harry had a hard time preventing himself from smiling, but he noticed Dumbledore's wary look, and especially, the amused look from "Mad-Eye" in the distance, to whom he winked. The latter immediately understood the message and went to join his master._

 _Several minutes later, and Fudge decided to give the prize to Harry while congratulating him, as Dumbledore kept telling everyone that it was probably Voldemort's work and that he was back._

 _As for Harry, He left with Sirius and Remus, returning to Grimmauld, being excused from the end of year exams. No sooner had he arrived in the Manor than he burst out laughing as ever, almost falling to the ground so much he laughed, under the amused and slightly worried eyes of Remus and Sirius. One thing was certain, Dumbledore was going to pay dearly for everything he had done, and all his minions too._

 _Harry looked at his wedding band, before taking it off and throwing it into the fireplace, under the astonished looks of Kreacher and Dobby, who had just arrived._

 _"Master?" Said Kreacher._

 _"Oh, Kreacher. Do not forget to prepare me my clothes for the burial of my ex-wife, I must be presentable. After all, it's a unique occasion! "Said Harry before leaving._

 _"Yes, master," replied Kreacher, obediently._

 _The two house elves looked at each other after Harry's departure before shrugging it off. After all, among the Blacks, it was not the first time a marriage ended in death._

* end flashback *

Thus ended his fourth year. Harry snickered as he thought about it, and looked at the rings of Diggory and Hufflepuff with pleasure. The day of the burial was quite interesting, as Voldemort came in the disguised form of a lambda person to attend the funeral, and most importantly, kill the other Diggories, which then allowed Harry to get his two rings back.

He went to Malfoy Manor, where his grandfather lived, to discuss the process, and most importantly, to finalize his plan. The latter did not waste time and recovered his horcrux that he reintegrated to his body, even the one in Harry's scar, before giving the Gaunt's ring to Harry as Lord Gaunt, unknowingly giving the Stone of Resurrection to his grandson. Then they used the elixir of life to give him a human appearance. It was then that Voldemort decided to reuse his original name for his public appearances. Tom Marvolo Riddle was back, and only Harry, Lucius, Dumbledore, and he knew the truth about his name. He was, however, very angry when he learned of the destruction of one of his horcrux, and Lucius paid dearly for it.

Finally, Harry received interesting news from Lucius, just before he entered fifth grade and fired Dumbledore. The Minister had planned to place his undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge, as a professor against the Dark Arts. Harry did not fail to develop a new facet to his plan, a much more fun facet. The goal was very simple: to bring down the Ministry and create something new, bigger.

He went to the Ministry with Lucius, directly to Fudge's office, who was delighted to see his two favorite sponsors.

* Flashback *

11/08/1995

 _Harry and Lucius entered the office of Cornelius Fudge, who was quietly chatting with Dolores Umbridge about his plan for the inquisition. His eyes widened as he saw Lucius Malfoy and Harry, then smiled which was not the case for Dolores Umbridge, who was suspicious of their arrival._

 _"Minister, I'm glad to see you here, because we have a lot to talk about!" Harry said with a friendly smile._

 _"Lucius, Harry, I'm really happy to see you. Oh, here's my secretary, Dolores Umbridge! "Said Fudge, motioning to Dolores._

 _"Lord Malfoy, Lord Emrys-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Potter-Gaunt, nice to meet you!" Dolores greeted her with a "friendly" smile._

 _Lucius and Harry nodded briefly before focusing on Fudge._

 _"I informed my dear friend, Harry, about your project in relation to Hogwarts. He has, however, informed me of interesting changes that will force a change in your plans, Cornelius!" said Lucius in a dragging voice._

 _"Indeed. I understand that you want to establish Mrs. Umbridge as a teacher at Hogwarts to monitor Dumbledore, following these statements about Voldemort, is that it? "Harry asked._

 _The three adults flinched slightly at Voldemort's mention, then Fudge nodded._

 _"This will unfortunately not be possible. You see, I'm the owner of Hogwarts and its surroundings, and so I decide who has the right to stay or not. I also specify that the Ministry has no jurisdiction at Hogwarts and therefore cannot intervene. However, I have a plan that might interest you. Are you ready to listen to me? "Harry asked._

 _"We are listening, of course," said Cornelius, slightly pale._

 _"Very good. I'm just going to make it easy for us, to fire Dumbledore from school when the school will start, in front of all the students and humiliate him. I will take the opportunity to expel some unwanted teachers such as Sybil Trelawney, a real fraud, and exorcise the history teacher who has been ramming the same thing for years. As a result, you will not need to monitor Hogwarts, as the unwanted persons will have been taken care of. Did I make it clear to you? "Harry said with a slightly threatening tone._

 _"And who will be the director of Hogwarts? And replacements for teachers?" Dolores asked indignantly._

 _"Very simple. I have decided to introduce my godfather, the Lord Black, as a teacher against the Dark Arts. As a former auror, he is more than suited for the job. For the post of professor of history, I decided that Remus Lupin, a werewolf would be perfect, then ...," began Harry._

 _"A half-breed? You cannot hire a magical creature, a monster, it's against the law! "Dolores interrupted, whitening at Harry's dark stare._

 _"I am the owner of Hogwarts, and I am the law at Hogwarts. And anyway, your law will be dissolved at the next Wizengamot, after all, I have the majority of the votes. As I said, before being rudely interrupted, I decided to create a new teaching position at Hogwarts, that of professor of ethics and comportments to adopt in the wizarding world and the history of wizarding's families. This post will be awarded to Narcissa Malfoy and the course will be mandatory for all muggleborns and half-blooded students who have not lived in the wizarding world. Another position that of study in politics, will be supported by Lucius here, and will be mandatory from fifth year. Finally, the clubs will be restored in Hogwarts! "Said Harry, opening his arms in a grand fashion._

 _Fudge seemed to like the news, approving Harry's reforms with conviction, while Dolores went red with rage. She was soon calmed when she received a look promising a thousand sufferings by Lucius._

 _"But who will be the director?" Asked Fudge._

 _Harry smiled evil as Lucius chuckled slightly._

 _"Well, it will be none other than one of my distant cousins, a pureblood, named Tom Elvis Riddle. He was an exemplary student at Hogwarts, the best in every class, and received all the honors. He is first and foremost a professor of defense against the Dark Arts, and will surely assist Sirius when he has time. As you can see, I have everything handled, well, about Hogwarts of course. But you'll have to deal with Dumbledore's group!" Harry said._

 _"What do you mean?" Fudge asked silly._

 _"Well, you know, Cornelius that Dumbledore set up his small group of vigilantes, the Order of the Phoenix. It will obviously be necessary to act to dissolve it. Of course, some individuals in this group will have to be punished. We already have some names. Do you want to know them?" Lucius intervened._

 _Fudge nodded sharply, seeing Dumbledore as a threat. Lucius handed him a sheet with various names. Fudge did not waste time and read the names. He frowned._

 _"But most are Ministry employees!" He shouted outraged._

 _"Indeed. You will notice that the majority are aurors, which explains their lack of inefficiency, hindered by Dumbledore, they cannot do a correct job. As you can see, you hired as second secretary, son of one of them, Percy Weasley. We did, however, find a solution for some! "Said Lucius._

 _"Really?" Asked Fudge, relieved._

 _"Indeed, Mr. Minister. We know that the Weasleys joined Dumbledore for economic reasons, and apart from Molly Weasley, and her two children, Ronald and Ginevra, it would be easy to get them away from Dumbledore. For that, it would be simply enough to promote Arthur Weasley and give him a more adapted position, better remunerated, and making him understand that he will have much more if he came to inform us about the behavior of Dumbledore. I know, for example, that the Weasley twins will be happy to reveal everything to me, especially since I became their investor in their business. So you understand that there is no need to launch an inquisition against all of Dumbledore's followers, because that would alert him. Instead, we need to get his followers away from him, understand? "Harry asked._

 _Fudge reflected on this perspective, which he appreciated. Why attack Dumbledore directly when you can simply destroy him safely and surely, step by step, removing all support. He nodded, but announced his financial concern._

 _"I fully understand the purpose, but we do not have sufficient funds to set up all that. How will we do?" asked the Minister of Magic._

 _Lucius and Harry smiled mysteriously._

 _"Well, I guess a donation is a must, don't you think, Lucius?" Harry said innocently._

 _"Exactly, Harry. How much do you think we should offer? "Asked Lucius while playing the game._

 _Fudge had literally galleys in his eyes when he heard the word "donation", just like Umbridge._

 _"I suppose one million gallons should be enough!" Said Harry with a big carnivorous smile._

 _Fudge's eyes came out of their sockets in the face of such a donation. Knowing that his salary was 500 gallons a month, and that the Ministry was spending a total of 250,000 gallons a year, 1,000,000 Galleons was considered an incredible sum and would allow for the implementation of various projects._

 _"Excellent idea, Harry. So, Cornelius, does that suit you? "Asked Lucius in a drawling voice._

 _Cornelius Fudge lost no time and jumped from his chair, nodding his head vigorously, shaking Lucius' and Harry's hand tightly._  
 _"Exactly, and it's very generous of you. I'll be sure to announce it in the Daily Prophet, that I can assure you," said Fudge._

 _"Very good. In this case, we have to go, after all, tomorrow we have a Wizengamot session and we will have to deal with some laws. See you again, Minister! "Harry replied with a small smirk as he looked at Umbridge, who was angry._

 _"Oh, goodbye, Harry, Lucius. And thank you again! "Said Fudge with a sly smile._

 _Harry and Lucius left the Minister's office, amused by Fudge's stupidity. After all, thanks to the Philosopher's Stone, Harry could have as much gold as he wanted._

* end flashback *

The next day, Harry, Lucius, and Sirius went to the Wizengamot to dissolve the magical anti-creature laws, and were immediately supported by the Dark faction, but also the neutrals and most of the Light faction. It was a total victory for Harry, and Remus was very happy to hear that he could now work, especially when Harry announced his new job at Hogwarts.

Finally, it was the 1st September 1995, and Harry was ecstatic.


	3. Introduction (final)

**Hey people, here's the corrected version of chapter 3 (so end of the intro)**

 **Some may have noticed that there's minor changes only and of course, many corrections. There'll be much more changes with chapter 4 and chapter 5.**

 **I will also post a self updating chapter for all spells, names and changes about the kingdom (instead of 3 chapters) so I can write more easily my future chapters.**

 **Also, thanks once more to Pankaj Kumar, my beta reader/corrector, that's why my updates are slow. So don't yell at me please xD And do not forget, we write freely, not for money, so we must work for money, and don't have time to write everytime xD So no need to be upset because there's not many updates. (Guest complains a lot)**

 **I still don't have chosen the couple...So please, review about who you want with Harry**

 **Cheers,**

 **(For those interested, I wrote a completely gay version in french, and can also publish it in english if you want, so review for it. The gay version is completely different from chapter 3)**

* * *

* Flashback *

 _01/09/1995_

 _Harry was greatly amused, as were Lucius and the others._ _For the occasion, they had been joined by none other than Cornelius Fudge and a troop of aurors along with Amelia Bones, as a precaution._ _Of course, the aurors were all checked to make sure that they were in no way member of the Order of the Phoenix, and therefore, avoid putting the flea in the ear of Dumbledore, the Manipulator who was burrowing at Hogwarts._

 _It was quite late, and Harry was waiting for only one thing, that the sorting ceremony gets over._ _As Hogwarts doors were closed, and Harry had used his control of the wards to prevent Dumbledore from knowing their presence, they were quietly waiting for the talking Hat to finish his service._ _Once the last student was sorted, they decided to enter._

 _By simply controlling the Hogwarts' wards, Harry opened the door with a bang, shocking all the students and teachers sitting at the other end of the table._ _Harry snorted inwardly, amused as he saw Dumbledore's alarmed look._ _He also noticed that Moody "Mad-Eye", one of Dumbledore's most faithful "friends", was standing in the place of a professor against the Dark Arts._ _For once, it was the real Moody._

 _"What's going on here?" Dumbledore asked as he rose from his 'golden throne'._

 _"Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you're welcome to get your stuff ready and leave the place, for as of today, you're fired!" Said Tom Riddle._

 _Gasps of stupefaction could be heard, as well as murmurs._ _Since Dumbledore's name was dragged into the mud, many hoped, in vain, to see him leave Hogwarts, mainly the Slytherins, but also the majority of Ravenclaws, finding his behavior too illogical._ _Even the Hufflepuff had hated Dumbledore since Victoria's tragic death, and half of the Gryffindors had rejected the old fool, especially when they learned that Harry was the Lord Gryffindor._

 _But the most fun for Harry was to see the look which was first astonished, then completely stunned when the old man finally noticed Tom Riddle._ _He had immediately recognized Voldemort, but he knew perfectly well that he could not act, because by wishing to cover everything up, he had also kept Tom's identity secret._ _He knew his time was running out, but he was not going to let it go._

 _"And under whose authority?" He asked._

 _"Under the authority of the owner of Hogwarts. At the same time, the board of governors is officially dissolved, and the Hogwarts curriculum will be revised, "Tom replied with a victorious smile, reveling in the old fool's defeat._

 _"And who is it?" Asked Minerva McGonagall._

 _Harry walked in front of everyone._

 _"I'm the owner of Hogwarts and its surroundings, including Hogsmeade and the Forbidden Forest, of course," Harry said with a smirk._

 _The murmurs recommenced, with vigor._ _The students had all become real gossips, and the Slytherins, including Snape, smiled as if Christmas had come early._ _For their part, Hermione, Ronald and Ginny had turned chalk white pale like the thighs of a priest under a cassock._

 _"We noticed, after some investigations, that you were no longer able to run this establishment, and that you were responsible for its decadence and delay compared to other schools of the wizarding world. I have decided to replace you, with immediate effect, by my cousin, Tom Marvolo Riddle, who will now be the new director of the Hogwarts College of Magic, and alternate professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, "explained Harry._

 _"But my boy, I've already recruited a teacher for this job," Dumbledore said with a grin._

 _"True, however, as the owner of this School, I am in my full capacity to fire anyone from my lands, and that includes students, teachers, and other unwanted ones. Mr. Moody, being considered a former paranoid auror, I do not want to leave him near the students, he will have to leave the school with immediate effect, "jubilantly said Harry._

 _Albus tried to send a disappointed grandfatherly glance at Harry, but it was royally ignored._ _For his part, Alastor did not seem to agree and stood up aiming at Harry with his wand._ _Before he could do anything, the aurors, along with Sirius, Remus, Lucius, Narcissa, and Tom rocked him a_ _**Stupefy**_ _followed by an_ _**Incarcerous**_ , _tying him while he was raging._ _The students remained flagger basted in the face of Moody's violence._

 _"Aurors, take Moody to the Department of law in a cell for attempted murder of a lord of several houses, heir to another house, for refusing to obey and for endangering the students of Hogwarts!" Ordered Amelia Bones, disappointed with Moody's behavior._

 _"I'm sure it's possible to ..." Dumbledore tried._

 _"Possibly nothing at all, Dumbledore, he knowingly attempted to end the life of Lord Peverell-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Potter-Diggory-Gaunt, in front of many witnesses!"_ _Fudge intervened, annoyed._

 _Dumbledore did not argue, knowing it was a lost cause._ _'I'm deep in shit,' he thought._

 _"You can now leave, Dumbledore, you will not only be under investigation for possible misappropriation of Hogwarts funds, but also my personal accounts before the closure of my accounts ten years ago."_ _Harry said, motioning for Dumbledore to leave._

 _"But see, I've lived here for so long, my boy."_ _Tried once more Dumbledore._

 _Harry got pissed off, but then he smiled sadistically._

 _"Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I, Hadrian James Peverell-Black-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Potter-Diggory-Gaunt, expels you from Hogwarts and its surroundings, banishing you from these places forever._ _So mote it be!" Swore Harry._

 _The castle's enchantments responded immediately, and two armor came alive to escort Dumbledore out of Hogwarts._ _His things were immediately levitated by the wards of Hogwarts and transported to the entrance of the castle, much to the delight of Tom._

 _The old man tried to protest but was escorted Manu military by the two armor, seizing him by the arms to expel him from the establishment._

 _The murmurs resumed vigorously at the four large tables, while the teachers seemed to be worried about their future._ _Harry walked over to the teachers' table, followed closely by Tom, Lucius, Sirius, Remus and Narcissa._ _Harry looked at the four tables before announcing himself._

 _"Listen to me, there are a number of changes that will be made here at Hogwarts right now. To begin with, I am announcing the immediate expulsion of Sybil Trelawney, who is a fraud, and ordering the definitive closing of the divination class, which should have been reserved only for people with the rare gift of clairvoyance. Other than Miss Lovegood here, none of you have this skill."_ _Loudly Clammed Harry._

 _Several Ravenclaws looked at Luna Lovegood in a different light, realizing that her bizarre twitches were surely a part of her clairvoyance._ _For her part, Sybil Trelawney began to cry before being escorted Manu military by two other armor, her things already waiting for her at the entrance of the castle._

 _"To continue, following the various problems, but also for defamation, incitement to violence and disorder of order, I order the immediate expulsion of the following students: Hermione Granger, Ronald Bilius Weasley and Ginevra Weasley."_ _Announced Harry._

 _The reactions were not long in coming, and the majority of the students began to applaud, much to the chagrin of the three aforementioned and McGonagall._ _Six armor came to retrieve the three students, who struggled and insulted Harry, screaming at the top of their lungs for whoever wanted to hear that he was the reincarnation of Voldemort._ _It amused Tom, of course._

 _For their part, Fred and George were relieved and amused to see Ron and Ginny get fired._ _Since their agreement with Harry, and especially since he became their sponsor, they got on well with Harry, and their lives had improved._ _They even had access to better clothes since Fudge's offer to their father, in exchange for information about Dumbledore, and only their mother, little brother and little sister didn't knew anything about this commitment._

 _The applause continued for a moment, but Harry raised his hand to silence them._

 _"I know, I know, you were all looking forward to it, and it's done, the pig, the beaver and the succubus are no longer present, yes, I know about Ginny Weasley and her deplorable behavior. I have other things to announce, and I want to eat too, so let's not waste time."_ _Harry said, making the students chuckle._

 _"To begin, please applaud and welcome the new Hogwarts headmaster, Tom Marvolo Riddle."_ _Harry said pointing to Tom._

 _The students applauded politely, except for some recalcitrant Gryffindors._

 _"All right, to continue, we have decided to rename the Defense Against the Dark Arts to Magic Defenses and Protections, which will be provided by none other than Lord Sirius Black, a former auror!"_ _Harry announced, while Sirius burst fireworks with his wand, amusing the gallery._

 _The students cheered loudly, all knowing Sirius Black's reputation as an auror._ _The two people applauding the loudest were none other than Fred and George, who knew,_ _thanks to Harry, that Sirius was a marauder._ _They shouted "Padfoot! Padfoot!" Much to Snape's dismay._ _Sirius could not help taking his animagus form and roll on the floor before getting up, making the students laugh._

 _Once the applause and laughter had subsided, Harry spoke again._

 _"Well, I see that you are satisfied, please make the same applause for Remus Lupin, who will now be replacing Professor of History Cuthbert Binns who will be exorcised as soon as possible!"_

 _The reaction was not long in coming, and once again the students applauded vigorously, all of whom appreciated Remus in third grade._ _Only Snape did not seem happy, probably due to the fact that Remus nearly ate him a few years ago._

 _"Well, now I can go sit down, I only wanted to present these three in fact, after all, they are my family, I leave it to our new director to continue the speech."_ _Harry bowed to everyone, amused._

 _The applause rang out all the way till Harry reached the Slytherin table where he was welcomed with open arms by the students, going to stand between Daphne Greengrass and Draco._ _He looked at Daphne before blushing, which amused her._

 _Tom walked to the podium, in front of all the students and spoke,_

 _"Thank you Hadrian for the wonderful speech, first of all, let me introduce myself, my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, more specifically, Tom Marvolo Riddle-Gaunt, and like Hadrian, I am also a Slytherin descendant and so, parseltongue. "_

 _The students applauded politely, but the Slytherins loudly applauded._

 _"To continue, the Divination Course is now nonexistent and will be replaced by a course in Politics taught by Lord Malfoy, Lucius."_ _Announced Tom._

 _Lucius bowed quickly, like the pureblood he was, and the students applauded, especially the Slytherins and Draco._

 _"Finally, as a teacher of etiquette, manners and Wizarding family history, please applaud Lady Malfoy, Narcissa, this course will now be mandatory for all muggleborn and half-blooded who have not lived among the wizards."_ _Then exclaimed Tom Riddle._

 _There were many applause, and for once, muggleborns felt less aloof from others._ _Tom spoke again._

 _"Now, I have some other announcements to make, first of all, the classes will be postponed for one week for the implementation of your new schedules, and for those who wish, the change of your electives."_

 _No sooner had he finished than the applauses and cries of joy echoed in the Great Hall, the pupils were ecstatic and happy to know that they had an extra week's holiday._

 _"Also, notably, Ms. Burbage will not teach for one month, as it'll be a travel time and she shall update her curriculum which is way too old, and the clubs will now be licensed and approved by Teachers' Council or the Hogwarts Owner's Office. They will also have to be supervised by a teacher. You can directly propose your_ _clubs to your prefects, who will be responsible for conveying the requests to your Heads of House."_ _Then shouted Tom._

 _The applause echoed, and the food appeared on the tables._ _The students did not lose a moment to eat, and all were satisfied._ _Fudge took the opportunity to leave the scene with Amelia Bones, satisfied too._

* end flashback *

Thus began the 5th year of Harry at Hogwarts. Various clubs appeared, including a duel club run by Flitwick, of which Harry was the best student. The year went quietly and smoothly, and at the end of the year Harry passed his OWL exams, which he did brilliant, getting an Outstanding in every subject, even in his many electives of Arithmancy, Runes, Politics and Care for magical creatures.

An important moment for Harry in his 5th year was the beginning of a relationship with Daphne Greengrass. However, Daphne decided to leave Harry, finding him too 'boring' and too 'tacky'. That comforted Harry in his idea: There is no need for romantic relationships to be happy. This distressed Sirius and Remus, but they could not do anything about it, Victoria having managed to destroy any confidence that Harry could have towards others in terms of romantic relationships.

For his sixth year, Harry choosed to replace Care of Magical Creatures by Alchemy, convincing enough students for this course to take place. Surprisingly, and to the great shock of many, it was none other than Nicolas Flamel and his wife, Perenelle who came to teach, while many were convinced of their death following the "loss" of the Philosopher's Stone. In fact, Nicolas Flamel had simply concocted enough Elixir of Life for a decade, and decided to come and teach what he knew at Hogwarts with his wife, knowing full well that one of the students had the Stone. They also revealed that it did not bother them, and that it was time for them to die, having nothing more to learn.

Another highlight of the sixth year was Arthur Weasley's extraordinary break with Molly Weasley, the Bane of his life, and kicking her with Ronald and Ginny out of the Den. Arthur had finally discovered, following a goblin legacy test, that Ronald and Ginny were not his children, but Peter Pettigrew's, to his utter disgust. Once expelled, he used his new salary to start rebuilding his house, and was greatly helped by his sons.

It was during Harry's Seventh Year, shortly before the NEWTS, that Dumbledore reappeared, with his faithful minions Molly, Ginny, Ronald and Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor being in Azkaban following his arrest. They tried all means to return to Hogwarts, but without Harry's approval, they were blocked. They went to the Daily Prophet to reveal the truth about "Voldemort", but Harry had already bought the newspaper. In fact, he had redeemed all the magic journals of the UK, even the one of Xenophilius Lovegood, the Quibbler.

It was then that Harry set up the first part of his plan. He had collected various information about Dumbledore over the years, and he found that besides being Grindelwald's lover, he was also the one who killed his sister, because it was his spell that had touched Arianna Dumbledore. Following this track, and with the help of the goblins, he collected various testimonies and above all, various statements of accounts proving that Dumbledore stole without shame from various people who had trusted him. That he had hijacked Hogwarts funds to fuel his Order of the Phoenix, and also, he had paid handsomely to Ginny Weasley and attempted to set up an illegal marriage agreement between Harry and Ginny, which could be considered an attempt of lineage theft, one of the most serious crimes of the Wizarding World.

Harry wasted no time, and unveiled everything directly to Rita Skeeter, who was happy to annihilate the old fool's reputation, but also Molly, Ronald and Ginny. They were all summoned before a special Wizengamot court, at Harry's express request. The court was then led by Wizengamot's new president, Andromeda Black, who was reinstated in the family by Sirius.

It was a huge joke, commissioned by Harry, and Dumbledore knew it. All the crimes of the old fool were exposed, as well as those of Molly Weasley. They were convicted, but Dumbledore then claimed an ancient rite: Trial by combat. To Dumbledore's astonishment, Harry decided to fight him in front of the Wizengamot. A barrier was erected to protect the members of the Wizengamot, while Dumbledore confronted Harry.

* Flashback *

 _08/16/1998_

 _Dumbledore and Harry stared at each other, gauging each other to see which one of them was going to win._ _For the occasion, Harry was dressed with his cloak of invisibility which could, under his command, become opaque._ _He smiles mischievously at Dumbledore._

 _"It's the end, Dumbledore."_ _He said._

 _"You're dark, Harry, I will not let you win!"_ _Dumbledore shouted, launching a_ _**Stupefy**_.

 _Harry used a_ _silent_ _**Protego**_ , _before_ _casting an_ _**Incendio Tria**_ _,_ _which Dumbledore blocked with a_ _**Protego Duo**_.

 _Harry smirked._

 _"_ _ **Oppugno Maxima**_ _**Inflammare**_ _" he said with panache._

 _Huge birds came out of his wand before igniting and droving right over Dumbledore, who opened his eyes wide at the incredible number of birds._ _He then put all his force into a_ _**Protego Duo**_ , _hoping the shield would hold._ _This was the case, and the assault of the birds lasted five full minutes which tired Dumbledore, impressing in passing the members of the Wizengamot._

 _Harry then used an old merlin spell to conjure a magical creature._ _Of course, the spell had the default that the conjuration is brief, but it allowed to keep certain characteristics of the creature invoked._ _Harry summoned a Basilisk, whose poison was deadly, but the eyes did not have the well-known killing characteristic._

 _The animal rushed at Dumbledore, who for the first time let out a glimpse of his fear._ _The old man realized that he should face Harry with all his strength._ _He summoned several chains to block the basilisk, which managed to keep it on the ground._

 _Harry frowned and chained directly through a_ _silent_ _**Glaciadivinus**_ , _one of his favorite spells._ _Dumbledore responded with a_ _**Fiendfyre**_ _to fight Harry's spell._ _Harry finally decided to reveal his secret card, his second form of Animagus._

 _He began to transform, under the astonished looks of the members of the Wizengamot, the awed looks of Sirius and Lucius, and especially, the horrified looks of Dumbledore and Molly who stood_ _far behind him._ _Harry had just taken the form of a young Nundu measuring at least three meters tall and four meters long._

 _He let out a roar which made all the occupants of the room shudder, and threw himself straight at Dumbledore._ _The latter cast several_ _**Stupefies**_ _and other spells on Harry, but nothing stopped him._ _Harry was about to crush Dumbledore when he was attacked by Molly Weasley who tried to protect Dumbledore._

 _He "breathed" towards Molly, leaving his deadly breath poisoning her._ _She screamed, before falling to the ground, dead._ _Harry felt a strange sensation, and relying on his magic, got down in time to avoid an_ _**Avada Kedavra**_ from Dumbledore _._ _Even though he was resistant to magic in this form, Harry was not a real Nundu, so the spell of death was fatal to him._ _The Wizengamot members started booing Dumbledore._

 _Harry stepped back sharply, avoiding Dumbledore's spells, and quickly resumed his human form, with Merlin's staff in his hands._ _It was then that he felt like a sensation coming from Dumbledore's wand._ _He launched with as much force as possible a_ _fiery_ _red_ _**Experliarmus**_ _towards Dumbledore, who tried to parry him, but alas for him, it was not the case._ _Dumbledore's wand flew straight into Harry's left hand, who was holding Merlin's staff in his right hand._ _Just as Harry grabbed the wand, it was like an explosion of magic around him, surprising all the wizards present._ _Harry's eyes shone and a kind of golden halo surrounded him._

 _He aimed at Dumbledore, and without warning, a completely black beam came out of the wand towards Dumbledore._ _The latter began to scream before falling to the ground._ _In front of everyone's eyes, Dumbledore's body began to decay and age faster, before dying, and then reduced to dust._ _Harry had won his duel._

 _Immediately, the majority of the members of the Wizengamot applauded this incredible duel that had lasted a good half hour._

 _For his part, Harry looked at his wand, intrigued by the flood of power that had invaded him._

* end flashback *

The fight was transcribed in the Daily Prophet, and many began to say that Harry Potter was the reincarnation of Merlin, some even going so far as to revere him. Obviously, Ronald and Ginny were very angry, and they tried to attack Harry to force him to ingest Amortencia. They were arrested and received the kiss of the Dementors. For Harry, it was a great victory, and he did not intend to stop there. He passed his NEWTS and obtained outstanding marks in each subject. Before setting up the second part of his plan, he decided to investigate not only his wand, but also the Gaunt's ring and his invisibility cloak. In fact, the three objects gave him the same sensation, and strangely enough, he could no longer part with it.

To his great surprise he discovered that the three objects were in fact the Deathly Hallows, but the biggest shock was to receive for the first time in his life, the visit of an entity that he thought would just be a myth: A god. More precisely, a Primordial god, of death, named Thanatos.

The latter introduced himself to Harry, and then explained to him the origin of the Deathly Hallows. Thanatos had never had a child before, and he wanted so much to have one that he decided to put together a test. The test was to gather the Deathly Hallows he had entrusted to three sons of Hecate, the Peverell brothers. The Elder Wand represented control. The Resurrection Stone represented the will. And finally, the Invisibility Cloak represented courage.

The control of the obtained power, the Will to let the dead rest and the Courage to face Death. He did not think his ordeal would last so long, but he had underestimated the greed and pride of men. The pride of Antioch, who thought he could become a god with his wand, but that led him to his ruin. The greed of Cadmus Peverell, who wanted to raise the dead to obey him, and especially to see the woman he loved. Only Ignotus Peverell proved worthy, but the latter had failed to recover the other two relics. He obtained a place in Elysium, in the Underworld.

Thanatos then revealed the existence of the world of the Greco-Roman gods, and explained to him that all the wizards were in fact descendants of Hecate who had formed their own communities, far from that of the gods, and that they were hidden from the monsters by Hecate. He explained to Harry that Hecate was often referred as Mother of Magic, and that she was worshiped in all wizarding cults. He explained the principle of the legacies of the gods, those who were the children of demi-gods, and their importance in the Mythological World. Harry asked Thanatos why he had decided to reveal everything to him.

To his shock he learned that thanks to the Deathly Hallows, Harry had become the son of Thanatos, and thus a kind of half-primordial legacy of Hecate, the Deathly Hallows thus becoming his weapons. Harry asked if it would be possible to visit the camps, but Thanatos explained to him then that it was impossible, because the Wizards had decided to deviate almost definitively from the mythological world, and that a pact was passed between Hecate and Zeus / Jupiter. He also explained that he might reveal the existence of one of the camps to another, and that the Greeks were convinced that the Romans were dead, and vice versa. According to Thanatos, everything was fault of Athena and her Athena Parthenos. It was then that Thanatos revealed two last things to Harry: His immortality in relation to the relics, and the mission he had to entrust to him.

Indeed, Thanatos desperately wanted the soul of Tom Marvolo Riddle, explaining to Harry that the Horcrux act was judged as a sacrilege by him, but also Hades / Pluto and all the other gods of the Underworld, even Hecate. And although Harry was forgiven for using the Philosopher's Stone to help his grandfather, this was not the case with Tom. Harry revealed to Thanatos that he had planned from the beginning to eliminate his grandfather, wishing to get rid of a possible political opponent, which made Thanatos laugh, who then wished him good luck, leaving him as a gift, the sword of Gryffindor slightly modified by a Stygian alloy. Harry managed to hide the tear that ran down his face, after all, he now had a father, even if it was Death. A dream had just come true.

No longer having a Horcrux, Harry knew that his grandfather was quite vulnerable, and he wondered how to act. Should he use poison? Or, to duel him in a noble way? Surprisingly it was Neville Longbottom who convinced him to duel Tom Marvolo Riddle. Indeed, Neville had become a friend of Harry, refusing to listen to the nonsense of Ron and Hermione. To thank him, Harry sought a cure for his parents, and he finally learned, during his Alchemy lessons with Flamel, that Panacea, the elixir of life, is able to cure the most tortured minds, and heal the body, even to create one if necessary. The stone has only one limit: It cannot create life because it cannot create souls.

This is why Harry, in a very discreet way, gave Neville two vials of Panacea, forcing him to swear on his magic never to reveal anything. This allowed Neville's parents, Frank and Alicia Longbottom, to regain their minds and heal during their seventh year. And Harry offered one last gift to Neville, a bound Barty Croupton Junior and a wand with no trace. Neville then discovered a passion for some dark arts, and Barty Crouch Junior disappeared forever. So, when Harry asked for advice about Voldemort, knowing that Neville would understand him, the latter advised him to challenge him to a duel to death, instead of murdering him cowardly.

This is how Harry gave his grandfather a rendezvous in the Chamber of Secrets.

* Flashback *

 _09/10/1998_

 _Harry waited patiently in front of the giant statue of Salazar Slytherin._ _He had already paid the goblins to remove Selene's body, and the place was empty._ _He finally heard footsteps against the stone, and when he turned, it was to see his grandfather come forward, looking puzzled._

 _"Hadrian, why did you bring me here?"_ _Asked the Dark Lord, curious._

 _Harry looked at Voldemort with a piercing look, before smiling._ _His smile was not a happy or cheerful one, no, his smile was sadistic, and promised a thousand sufferings._ _Voldemort frowned._

 _"It would seem, grandfather that our collaboration stops today."_ _Harry said._

 _Voldemort did not seem astonished at all, probably expecting something like that, or even having planned something like that._

 _"Can I know why?"_ _He asked, curious._

 _"It's very simple, you're on my way, and the Wizarding World cannot have two masters, and I know someone who seems eager to see you."_ _Answered Harry._

 _"Who?"_ _Voldemort asked._

 _"My father, Thanatos, but you know him by the name of Death, or the Grim Reaper, it's the same thing. Do you see, since my acquisition of the Deathly Hallows, I've got a mission, and this one is very simple: send you to hell so that you can be judged for the Horcrux you did."_ _Harry unveiled before showing the Elder wand as the cloak appeared on his back and the Gaunt's ring shone._

 _Voldemort's eyes widened and shocked._ _He who had searched for the Deathly Hallows, his descendent had managed to get them. And he dared to boast about it. Anger began to gnaw at him._

 _"What a surprise, I must confess I did not expect you to find the Deathly Hallows, and now?" Asked the Dark Lord._

 _"Now we duel to death." Harry said._

 _Voldemort nodded, and pulled out his wand. They looked at each other, then bowed. Voldemort did not wait and launched a Crucio at Harry that he dodged easily. The latter replied with a banal_ _ **Stupefy**_ _that Voldemort blocked as if nothing had been cast at him._

 _They then began to chain, sending spells such as_ _ **Flipendo, Impedimenta, Incarcerem, Bombarda, Confringo**_ _or_ _ **Glacius Tria.**_ _Without Tom knowledge, Harry had animated the snake statues in the room and ordered them to jump on Tom._

 _Tom realized what Harry had done too late, and he was wounded in the right arm by one of the statues, before destroying them with a_ _ **Bombarda Maxima.**_ _He threw an_ _ **Avada Kedavra**_ _at Harry, and to his astonishment, the spell simply bounced and almost touched Voldemort._

 _"What ..." he tried to say._

 _"Tom, my father is Thanatos, do you honestly think he would let me die by such a simplistic fate, I'm immortal, and the_ _ **Avada Kedavra**_ _is a spell that takes a soul out of a body. It has no effect on me or any true immortal!" Harry shouted then chained with_ _ **Umbramortis.**_

 _This spell was invented by Harry, using his magic and his half-primordial essence of Death. The spell was actually a sort of purple beam surrounded by shadows, capable of necrotizing a person. Voldemort, not wishing to know the effects of the spell protected himself with a_ _ **Protego Duo**_ _, but the shield was demolished, and he threw himself on the side, in extremis, to avoid the spell._

 _His reply did not take long, and he sent a mass of shadow over Harry, who snorted. As the son of Thanatos, and grandson of Erebus, he owned Umbrakinetic, although his father did not inherit it from Erebus, and therefore could not be affected by the shadows. The spell did not do anything at all, and Harry responded fiercely with a_ _ **Fiendfyre**_ _which was overloaded by the Elder Wand, creating a giant Nundu made of fire. Voldemort used several_ _ **Glacius Tria**_ _to cut the flames, but alas, he could not. As for him, Harry chained on a_ _ **Fulgur,**_ _thus unleashing a huge bolt of lightning at Voldemort. The latter did not manage to avoid it and was thrown away, screaming in pain, and above all, rage._

 _When he got up, it was to enchain several spells some blacker than the others. Harry began to get tired of it, and he summoned the Gryffindor sword, whose blade was now half black, made of Stygian steel. If anyone else had seen Harry, he would have had the impression of seeing Godric Gryffindor in all his splendor. Harry began to fly and flew right over Voldemort, the latter widening his eyes, and also decided to fly away to avoid Harry. Their battle then went on in the air, while the fire Nundu continued to burn on the pavement, waiting for Voldemort to come back down._

 _"I should have killed you in that bloody cemetery!" Shouted the Dark Lord, barely dodging Harry's blade._

 _Harry only smiled, and threw a_ _ **Diffindo,**_ _cutting a wide arc with his sword. Voldemort was hit, then unleashing his wand, which unfortunately fell right on the fire Nundu. Tom began to fall, and Harry decided to cancel the_ _ **Fiendfyre**_ _so he could kill his grandfather more slowly._

 _Once on the ground, he approached Voldemort who was on the ground and glared at him._

 _"You have no right to kill me! I am VOLDEMORT, the Dark Lord!" The wizard shouted, his eyes shining in the dim light._

 _The shadows swirled around them, the room plummeting into total darkness, and for the first time in his life Voldemort was frightened. He started to panic, looking for Harry in the dark, but he could not see him. It was then that two emeralds appeared, and he understood that it was Harry's eyes. When finally his face appeared, Voldemort screamed in terror._

 _It was not the face of Harry Potter he saw, but the face of Death. He saw a skull with two green eyes judging his soul. He then saw Harry raise his arms, and the latter plunged his blade into Voldemort's body, and the darkness camouflaged everything, masking the sword, leaving only these two bright emeralds in the dark. At this point in time, Voldemort was almost crying._

 _"Shut your eyes, and when you open them, it will be to be punished." Harry simply said in a deep, rocky voice._

 _When the shadows faded, it was to reveal Voldemort's body, lying on the ground, eyes closed and his face calm. As for Harry, he sheathed his sword and stood erect, watching the body wearily. He heard applause, and he turned around._

 _It was none other than Thanatos, who was approaching Harry, looking radiant. The Primordial of Death had seen everything from the beginning._

 _"It was beautiful, my son, really beautiful, I expected no less from you." He complimented._

 _Harry smiled at Thanatos but still let out a tear. Thanatos frowned._

 _"Do you regret killing him?" Asked the Angel of Death._

 _Harry shook his head quickly before answering._

 _"I do not regret it, and frankly, I was just waiting for that, but ... but ... he was the last parent I had, or rather, the last one that was tied to me by blood." Harry explained then._

 _Thanatos understood the distress of his son. He had just killed the last person who was tied to him by blood. In an incredibly rare gesture, he took him in his arms, and for the first time in years, Harry let tears of sadness flow._

 _"Do not forget, my son that it is not the blood that makes the family, but the bonds that we create." Then said Thanatos._

 _Harry, whose head was in the hollow of the neck of Thanatos, just nodded._

 _"I have to leave you, my son, I have work to do, but I reassure you, I'll come back and see you now, enjoy life, and fulfill your destiny." exclaimed Thanatos before departing._

 _He spread his big black wings and flapping his wings, he disappeared. Harry looked at where his father was a few seconds ago, before focusing again on Voldemort's body._

 _"You were not a bad person, you became what you are, a monster, because of Dumbledore, but you are first of all my grandfather, a member of my family. Rest in peace, Tom Marvolo Riddle." Said Harry._

 _He made a reel with his wand, and then murmured_ _ **Sepulcrum Vitreus.**_

 _A sarcophagus entirely made of crystal materialized next to Voldemort. With a wave of his wand, Harry levitated Tom's body and gently placed it in the sarcophagus before closing the lid. With another wave of the hand, lines appeared above, engraved in the crystal. It read:_

 _Here's a man who became a monster_

 _By the machination of an arrogant old man._

 _Here lies now Tom Marvolo Riddle._

 _Finally, he gave the appearance of a Basilisk to the sarcophagus, such as the pharaohs of old. He then levitated the sarcophagus to follow him outside the room, to the great Hall of Hogwarts where all the students were eating._

 _The reaction of the students was instantaneous, and many reacted fiercely as Harry entered, looking dark, followed by a crystal sarcophagus showing to all the body of their headmaster. The teachers watched the scene, and Lucius, Narcissa, Remus, and Sirius immediately understood what had happened. Harry threw a_ _ **Sonorus.**_

 _"Today, a man died, this man was manipulated by Albus Dumbledore, and before he died, Dumbledore stroked a blow to my family one last time, poisoning my cousin, convinced that he was Voldemort. That was not the case, he was only my cousin, and for you, your Headmaster. I decided that my cousin, who is also the Slytherin descendant, will go to join the graves of the Hogwarts Founders, to forever protect this establishment." Harry said, his voice slightly hoarse._

 _With a gesture of the hand, the sarcophagus rose in the air, and to the greatest shock of all the students, a door appeared behind the teachers. This door led directly to a secret room, the one where the founders were buried. This secret was revealed to Harry when he became the owner of Hogwarts._

 _He entered the room, followed by a procession of students and teachers. The room was huge, and seemed detached from the rest of the world. The place was made of white marble, with huge statues representing Hogwarts and its houses. There was a badger, an eagle, a snake and a lion, overhung by a huge dragon. In front of the statues of each house were crystal coffins in which the bodies of the four founders could be seen. The students and teachers were in awe._

 _Harry levitated Voldemort next to Salazar Slytherin's coffin. He turned on his heels and left the room, followed closely by everyone. When they were all outside the room, the doors closed and the entrance disappeared, as if it had never existed._

 _"I will now take my place as Hogwarts' Headmaster, and I can assure you that things will change!" Harry decreed._

 _The students clapped fervently, some shouting "Harry, Harry!"_

* Flashback end *

This is how Harry took the place of Hogwarts' Headmaster, replacing his late parent. Fortunately, there was no investigation by the Ministry, thanks to generous donations, and above all, because the sarcophagus was sealed. Harry would never have accepted to unseal and desecrate the body of his "cousin". Thus became public opinion that Dumbledore was a murderer, a monster, defeated by the valiant National Hero, Voldemort's vanquisher and boy-who-lived, Harry Potter.

He was attacked by Hermione Granger, mad with rage, when he was at Diagon Alley, and she was captured. In court, Hermione was found guilty of attempted murder and conspiracy with Dumbledore. She did not receive the Dementor's kiss, but her magic was sealed and her wand was broken. She was then sent back to the muggles.

For his part, Harry decided to put in place the penultimate stage of his plan. He proposed himself as Minister of Magic, shocking the wizarding world. The affair was swift, and Fudge had no chance. But Harry was not a risk taker, and an unfortunate accident happened at Fudge's house, which led to an untimely death. Harry was elected by 95% of the votes, with 5% voting for other candidates such as Shacklebolt. He was now the youngest Minister of Magic.

He did not waste time and invested part of his fortune to set up the Ministry's Departments, and used the Wizengamot to dissolve all anti-magical laws. It was a scandal at first, but by manipulating the newspapers, Harry managed to get his point of view to everyone.

It was then that he decided to create new Wizengamot seats, designed to represent magical creatures. Thus, werewolves got three seats, same as Vampires and Veelas. The centaurs, on the other hand, obtained only two seats, being a minority. Lastly, the goblins got four seats. The total of seats then gave control of a quarter Wizengamot to the magical creatures, who were all loyal to Harry. Harry alone already controlling a quarter of the Wizengamot, he could now vote any law.

To begin with, he introduced a new legislature, and the Goblins, Vampires, Werewolves, Veelas and Centaurs were now considered Magic Citizens, barely distinguishing them from the wizards to whom they referred as Wizarding Citizens. This slight difference was mainly due to the Werewolves and Veelas who were both witches and non-wizards. Harry was then hailed as a Magic Rights Defender, boosting his popularity. Moreover, some Veelas families or others creatures immigrated to the United Kingdom, like Delacour or Sanguini.

In fact, this successful integration of magical creatures earned him the position of Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, as well as the Order of the Knights Templar from the French Minister of Magic, because they have the largest Veela population in the world. For his part, Harry named Draco Malfoy as under-secretary, not trusting anyone else for the job.

He was shocked, however, when Sirius decided to give him the title of Lord Black, for Sirius simply hated politics, and he saw Harry as a way out. Harry agreed, because it strengthened his grip on the Wizengamot, not that he needed it.

Slowly, the years passed, and Harry chained the mandates, until 2006. Having managed to gain the total confidence of the citizens, he made a revolutionary proposal. He proposed the suppression of the Ministry of Magic for the establishment of a new absolute monarchical government independent of the Muggle world. His proposal was accepted by the majority, and finally, his plan succeeded brilliantly. A charter was drafted, creating a new royal house. Not wishing to choose between his many family names, he let the citizens choose for him from among his many family names. It was obviously Potter which was chosen, and so was born the Most Archaic and Most Royal House of Potters.

Harry's coronation was an international event, and the whole wizarding world was there with the help of enchanted mirrors and camera orbs. Harry received a crown made of a mixture of gold and mithril, forged by the goblins, as well as a scepter. He had decided to make the Gryffindor sword, the royal sword, and transferred the Resurrection Stone to a new ring, which would serve as the Official Ring and Seal of the Royal Family. However, he took the symbol of the golden phoenix over the coat of arms of Hogwarts, with the symbol of the Deathly Hallows surrounded by two gold lions like sigil (see my profile). He also wore gold and platinum armor with Mithril runes and reinforcements. This armor was the combined work of goblins and wizards. He also received several jewels from the Veelas and Vampires communities, as well as a bow from centaurs. Lastly, from the werewolves, he received an elite team that would serve as a royal guard, taking an unbreakable oath to Harry.

It was for Harry the accomplishment of many years of work, and when he received his title, it was ecstasy. Thus was named: His Majesty, Hadrian Potter, first of his name, King-Emperor of the Kingdom of Avalon and the Avalon Empire. He was so named because despite the break-up of the British Empire that gave birth to the Commonwealth, this was not the case magically. Thus, only India and New Zealand are independent of the British Ministry of Magic, or rather, of the Avalon Empire.

Harry then began to draw up a plan, a plan to create a real Empire, without having to hide from muggles, or at least without having to live with them. He foresaw several possibilities: The creation of an empire under water, the establishment of a trans-dimensional barrier, to create a world apart just for them, but that would also cut them off from reality, or , an eradication of muggles in a specific area by giving the impression to muggles that it is a condemned and unlivable area. However, since none of these ideas agreed with Harry, he decided to think of something else.

He decided to expand Hogwarts, to make it the Royal Palace while remaining a school. Of course, Hogwarts kept its name, but it received an additional title: Royal Hogwarts College, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts was divided into two parts: the Royal Hogwarts College, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the Royal Hogwarts Residence. Subsequently, Harry decided to do as the British Monarchy and gave suitable titles to his family members and his most loyal followers.

Sirius, Remus for the werewolves, Lucius, Ragnok of the goblins, Sanguini of the vampires and Apolline Delacour received the titles of dukes, although there is currently no land. Xenophilius Lovegood, Severus Snape, Garrick Ollivander and Neville Longbottom were awarded the titles of Marquis. Finally, the titles of Count, Viscount and Baron were distributed to the other members of the Wizengamot. These titles allowed to assign a certain number of seats to the Wizengamot, which now had an authority that could be surpassed by the Royal family at any time. Thus, the Wizengamot was controlled to 1/2 by the dukes, ¼ by the marquis and ¼ by the rest.

Harry ordered the creation of an army, independent of the Department of Law Enforcement, and thus was formed the Magic Military Department, led by none other than Neville Longbottom who had proved to be an excellent strategist, making him a general. He also took the opportunity to appoint Lucius as Royal Councilor, while Draco received the title of Ambassador. The truth, was that the army was created in relation to the information of Thanatos, who had confirmed to him that a named hero, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, had just been discovered and that he could be the child of the prophecy. Harry knowing full well that titans would not be a good thing, he preferred to prevent that. He then took the opportunity to follow closely the developments of the war in the United States, and received a lot of information from MACUSA.

He also took the opportunity to send Draco directly to India to try to restore the crown and dissolve the Indian Ministry of Magic, something that Draco succeeds with the help of an influential family, the Patil. The Avalon Empire had just grown again, and Draco then went to New Zealand to do the same, surprisingly helped by former Gryffindors who had connections to the New-Zealand Ministry. Evidently, it was a success, and the International Confederation of Wizards was worried by the advancement of the Avalon Empire, but could not do anything to do it. Harry then decided to buy several politicians from the Ministries of Magic of Africa to convince their citizens to join the Avalon Empire, and it was in 2007 that Burkina Faso joined the Avalon Empire with the rest of Africa. They were then followed by the Brazilian Ministry of Magic and the Council of Magi of Argentina and the other countries of Central and South America, leaving only MACUSA, Asia and Europe as independent governments.

In 2009, Harry lost contact with MACUSA and sent a troop to try to figure out what was going on. Neville, followed by a hundred wizards was there confronted by monsters of mythology, and it was a carnage, for the monsters. He later informed Harry of what was going on in Manhattan, and that he had no choice but to order a fight, which was approved by Thanatos. Unknowingly, the demi-gods were helped by the wizards, who after combat, disappeared as if nothing had happened. It was after this divine revelation that the MACUSA decided to join the Avalon Empire, greatly expanding Harry's Empire, delighted.

But in 2010, it was the beginning of the end. It was, Hermione Granger, whom everyone had forgotten, had managed to become British Prime Minister, and she revealed to the whole world the existence of wizards. She then created a fear and a hatred of wizards, which began a war between muggle and magical world. Harry's Empire was put to the test, and he set up a new division of the army: The Battle Mages, specialized in the handling of weapons and magic staves, able to fight in a versatile way. He ordered the conquest of the United Kingdom, and in 2011, Hermione Granger was publicly executed, as was the British Royal Family. This changed the course of the war, and the Muggle governments felt threatened, triggering a total war.

It was in 2015 that the first nuclear bombs were fired at the wizards, when the Muggle governments noticed they were losing. Burkina Faso was wiped out, and Harry ordered the wizards of the World to immediately go to the Kingdom of Avalon, where, with the help of thousands of magical beings, he erected a colossal barrier. While muggles began bombing and destroying their planet, Harry had managed to secure his people, and it was literally the extinction of muggles, who managed to defile the planet, rendering it infertile. The Kingdom of Avalon was effectively protected, but only the Kingdom of Avalon. As a precaution, he sent some wizards who had turned out to be demi-gods in the camps in the United States to check on them. They had survived, and he was pleased to see that the gods had indeed protected their descendants. But the rest of the Earth was worthless, and only a few magical creatures survived. Fortunately he had ordered the creation of a huge magical zoo to keep as many magical creatures as possible.

For two years, the citizens tried to build, but many wanted to leave this destroyed world, and Harry had an idea. He ordered a thorough study of the Veil in the Department of Mysteries, and was pleasantly surprised to learn that it was actually a portal to another world. He ordered the creation of magical reconnaissance orbs, and sent them through the Veil to inspect what was on the other side. They received information, against all hope. The place led under the sea, very deeply, at the bottom of the ocean. When the orbs left the water, a healthy world was discovered, and huge uninhabited islands forming an archipelago of four giant islands, one in the center and three surrounding it. In fact, the islands were full of vegetation, but there were no animals, which greatly pleased Harry, because they could then bring back magical creatures, or in any case, those who had survived. For three months, the orbs watched around to see if there were human beings, but it was not the case: Either there were none, or they had never discovered these islands.

The orbs then left in two different directions: one to the east, the other to the west. Towards the west, he could see an immense abandoned land covered with black and destructive magic, a dead place. To the east, it was only a vast ocean that led to a land inhabited by a medieval people. The orbs then returned to the discovered islands to return to the Veil, and Harry was surprised to see that the Veil in this world was much larger than theirs. It gave him an idea.

He gathered the Wizengamot and explained his plan, which everyone accepted. After which he ordered the goblins to build a giant arch in front of Hogwarts. He had planned to simply use the Runes of the Veil and transfer everything on this giant arch to the portal. The citizens were delighted, and they began building a gigantic ship to transport them. Thanks to various expansion charms and a multitude of runes, the ship could easily contain all their population, and some magical creatures.

Finally, Harry had another idea. As he had seen, there was only one race of men in this new world, and he preferred to avoid introducing a multitude of sentient magical races. He had the idea of creating a new magical race to bring them all together.

"Hadrian?" Said a voice.

Harry came out of his reverie, and he looked in front of him to see Lucius looking at him, worried.

"What is it, Lucius?" Harry asked.

"The Council is ready to discuss your proposal for a 'common race', but we have a small problem." Lucius said.

Harry raised an eyebrow, puzzled. He then enjoins Lucius to continue.

"I do not know how, but people have arrived in front of the castle, they're elven, and are asking for an audience with you, we know they're not wizards, so I must admit I'm slightly shocked by their presence." Lucius continued, curious and alarmed.

"Did they present themselves?" Harry asked just as curious.

"Well, to believe them, there's Hecate among them, what should I answer them?" Lucius asked.

Harry's eyes widened, and he got up from his throne, slightly frightening the royal guard and Lucius.

"Get them here right now!" Harry ordered.

Lucius nodded and he went off to look for the unexpected guests.

'What do they want?' Harry wondered, thoughtfully.

He sat on his throne, staring through the closed doors.

On their side, the demi-gods were slightly worried. The Council of Gods had told them they planned to reset the world, reset it to restore life, but it would kill all mortals. They ordered the demi-gods to follow Hecate to a so-called Magic Kingdom that could help them survive.

Evidently, Percy was indignant to learn that the gods had hidden this information, and was calmed down by his best friend, Jason Grace. He glared at Annabeth Chase, his ex-girlfriend, who literally cooed with her boyfriend, a son of Hermes named Samson Smith, who looked strangely like Luke Castellan. Following the nuclear war, Annabeth decided to leave Percy for this Samson, and fortunately there was Jason and Grover to comfort him.

He observed the other demi-gods with him. There was Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Piper McLean, Jason's girlfriend, Nico di Angel, Will Solace, his boyfriend and finally, Leo Valdez, the group's pyromaniac and Clarisse Larue.

"Why are we here?" Leo asked, stunned as usual.

"For it's an order of the gods, that's all, so shut up pipsqueak!" Exclaimed Clarisse who was tired of Leo.

Leo blushed and was silent, slightly frightened by Clarisse. Jason and Percy snorted together. It was then that the great gates of the castle in front of which they found themselves, opened, and that the man resembling a son of Venus came back, with his snake cane.

"His majesty has accepted to receive you, follow me, please." said Lucius.

Hecate nodded and signaled the demi-gods to follow her. They were escorted by about twenty Royal Guards. Percy thought they were odd, because they wore armor of an unknown steel with a sword, like the demi-gods, but also a staff with a blade at the bottom of the shaft. For a moment, Percy thought back to a game he had played, called Dragon Age, and he chuckled, before turning white. 'I hope they do not do blood magic like in the game.' He thought.

They were escorted through a large hall with several guards stationed everywhere, and the most astonishing, living portraits, walking ghosts, and floating candles. Annabeth heaved a sigh of joy as she saw the architecture.

At last they arrived at a richly decorated door which was opened by two guards. The room then revealed was immense, with a crystal vault, with in its center, an immense throne of gold on which sat a man, who seemed to be only eighteen years old. The boy was richly dressed, like a King in fact, with a crown on his head, and a sword and a scepter resting on the flanks of the throne. What surprised Percy were his piercing green eyes, which seemed to read deep into his soul.

Lucius bowed slightly in front of Harry before exclaiming.

"Please bow to his majesty, Hadrian Potter, first of his name, King-Emperor of the Kingdom of Avalon and the Avalon Empire, protector of magical beings, Heir of Merlin and Vanquisher of Voldemort!"

The demi-gods quickly made a bow, except Hecate, of course. Harry looked at Hecate before smiling.

"Lady Hecate, or should I say, Grandma? It does not matter, can I know the reason for your presence, and if you could introduce me to your guests." Harry said.

Hecate smiled warmly.

"Hadrian, I'm glad to finally meet you, but first of all, let me introduce you to those who came with me, first of all, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, and Jason Grace, son of Jupiter are the two leaders of the demi-gods. Then we have Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Clarisse Larue, daughter of Ares, Samson Smith, son of Hermes, Will Solace, son of Apollo, Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, and lastly, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona." Fit Hecate.

For each demi-god she mentioned, Harry gave a nod.

"As for our presence, it's very simple, we gods have a request to submit to you." Revealed Hecate.

"What is this request?" He asked, but already had some idea.

"We are aware of your plan of departure, and we wish you to embark with you, our mortal descendants." said Hecate.

Harry frowned, just like Lucius, while the demi-gods widened their eyes, not having been informed.

"And why can't they stay here?" Harry asked.

"We plan to reset this world, to start all over again, which means that all mortals will die, and so will our descendants too." Revealed Hecate to Harry.

Harry nodded, though he was already informed by his father. He watched the demigods squirming and anxious.

"Tell me, demi-gods, why should I accept you?" He asked.

It was Annabeth who spoke.

"It would be immoral to leave us here." She said.

Harry smirked, and Lucius knew perfectly well that this smile did not bode well.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, architect of Olympus, savior of the Athena Parthenos, survivor of Tartarus and, of course, the one who abandoned the hero of Olympus for a lesser man that remind you of your former love. Your answer is not very intelligent, for a daughter of the goddess of wisdom." Harry replied with a mocking look.

Annabeth paled.

"How do you know all that? I thought you did not know us!" Piper then said.

"Really, did I say I did not know you? Lucius?" Harry said.

"This is not the case, your majesty, you simply asked Lady Hecate to present them, as it should be." Lucius replied.

"But how do you know us?" Percy asked.

"Because he is my son." Fit a voice.

The demi-gods turned to see none other than Thanatos who had just appeared. They widened their eyes as Thanatos hugged Harry, before placing himself next to him.

"You have a son?" Shouted Percy, shocked.

Thanatos rolled his eyes, amused, before shaking his head. It was Jason who then spoke.

"What should we do to be accepted?" He asked.

Harry gave him an appreciative look before smiling slightly.

"Finally, an intelligent question, Pontifex Maximus, it is very simple, however, you will have to submit to our laws and my monarchy, and of course you will get seats in the Wizengamot for kingdom decisions if you accept." Harry answered simply.

"And why should we obey you?" Clarisse asked.

"Because you do not have a choice, simply, for us, you are like refugees, and when a refugee seeks refuge in a country, he must submit to the laws and the ruling government, a point that is all." Harry replied in a trailing voice worthy of Lucius.

The demi-gods looked at each other.

"Can we take a few minutes to talk to each other?" Jason asked.

Harry just nodded. The demi-gods moved away from the throne to go to one end of the hall where there was nobody.

"So what do we do?" Leo asked.

"I advise you to accept, some of the wizards are also demi-gods, and they are doing very well, and anyway, if you refuse, you will die." Fit Hecate before disappearing.

A silence fell on the group.

"The best thing would be to vote, right?" Asked Will.

"He is right, and like that, it will be settled." Nico answered.

"In this case, who votes for us to accept?" Asked Annabeth.

All raised their hands except Clarisse and Samson.

"I do not see myself obeying someone I do not know, but if we have no choice ..." Clarisse said.

"Are we really going to give up our democracy for a monarchy?" Samson asked.

"We have no choice, Samson, and then, if what he said is true, we will still have our word to say." Replied Piper.

Samson nodded without conviction. The group then went back to Harry who was chatting with Thanatos. The two halted as they saw the demi-gods arrive, and Thanatos disappeared.

"So what is your answer?" Harry asked.

"We accept." Answered Percy.

Harry grinned.

"Perfect, then you just have to gather all your demi-gods and other descendants and take them here. Lucius will help you. As for you two," Harry pointed Jason and Percy. "Follow me, a council will take place, and you will have your say."

The two boys nodded, puzzled, and followed Harry as the others were led by Lucius to retrieve the other descendants of the gods.

"Why us?" Percy asked.

"For I have decided that you will represent the demi-gods on this Council." Harry answered simply.

Jason and Percy looked at each other before shrugging. They followed Harry to a large room with a large round table.

Around the table were Sanguini, Ragnok, Apolline, Centaur's Magorian, and Remus for the werewolves, and Draco Malfoy. Harry motioned for Jason and Percy to sit down as he sat on his throne.

"Thank you all for waiting for me, these are Jason Grace and Percy Jackson, who are demi-gods who have joined us, so they will represent the group at this table." Harry started.

The representatives of each species nodded and saluted the demi-gods.

"Well, as you know, we are about to leave this planet, or rather, this universe, and the portal that we have fashioned leads to a world in a different universe, a world without pollution, a world frozen in the Middle Age, a godsend for us, but there is a small problem." Harry continued.

The representatives listened to Harry attentively.

"This world is inhabited only by humans, and although I do not have any problem with other races, I do not think they will react in the same way as me, so this problem needs to be addressed!" Harry finishes.

It was Ragnok who asked the question.

"And what solution do you propose, your majesty?" Asked the goblin.

"It's very simple, Duke Ragnok, I'm proposing to use our magic to create a new race, and that race will be common to us, and I've managed to get Lady Hecate to help with that performance." Then revealed Harry with panache.

Ragnok's eyes widened, just like the others. For their part, Jason and Percy did not know what to do because they did not expect that. They should have known that Hecate would hide things from them, the gods will never change.

"And how to choose this new race?" Apolline asked, intrigued.

"Well, I asked myself this question, before the muggle destruction, I played some of their favorite 'video games', so I discovered a race that represents us all, in a way, which I think would be perfect." Harry explained with a nostalgic smile as he thought back to his game.

Draco could not help but chuckle, knowing exactly which game Harry was talking about, having be forced to play with him. Harry winked at him, and Draco barely stopped laughing.

"What is this race? And what is this game?" Magorian asked.

Percy and Jason stretched out their ears, having played several video games.

"The race that seems to represent us is considered an ancient and magical race, capable of Merlin-like prowess. They are above all Mages and skilled fighters, powerful and having a very long life span up to several thousand years. This race is called Quel'dorei, which translates into our language as High Elf, I assure you, and they have nothing to do with our house elves." Harry said.

His commentary made many laugh, and it was Sanguini who asked a question.

"How do they represent us?" He asked.

For their part, Jason and Percy thought back to Warcraft, and tried to see the similarities between the High Elves and those around the table.

"To begin with, it's a magical race, and every citizen is capable of magic, without exception, so they represent wizards." Harry started, and Draco nodded. "Then, they are excellent builders, jewelers and blacksmiths, which corresponds to goblins, not to mention their passion for riches and lust, including gold."

Ragnok chuckled, while the others laughed heartily.

"The Quel'doreis are also known for their immense beauty and their fair skin without imperfections, and in a way they correspond to the Veelas, just like the Duchess Delacour." Harry continued, and Apolline smiled at the mention of her beauty.

"The Quel'doreis can live for thousands of years, which is almost immortal, and so is vampires, depending of course on their magical power, but I can assure you that they live at least three- hundred years, and if everything goes as planned, it will be thousands of years, and they have a certain strength, hidden by their androgynous physiques, like the vampires." Harry said.

The Council's members burst out laughing as Sanguini glared at Harry before he let out a smile.

"The Quel'doreis are also respectful of nature, excellent archers and accomplished astronomers, they are fierce fighters, and they are in communion with the magical animals, able to tame them with ease. In fact, I think they are pretty close to centaurs and werewolves." Harry continued, amused.

Magorian seemed very interested at the mention of astronomy, while Remus smiled as he spoke of their military prowess. After all, the werewolves were seasoned fighters and a good majority of the werewolves were in the army and the royal guard.

"And about us?" Percy asked impatiently.

He got a jaded look from Harry, while Jason snorted.

"What?" Percy said, ignoring.

"Duke Jackson, know that ..." Harry started.

"Duke?!" Yelled Percy, interrupting Harry.

"Not the smartest anyway." Draco commented, making the Council's members laugh, especially Jason, which made Percy blush with shame.

"As I said, Duke Jackson, know that if you had listened, you would have immediately noticed that all its similarities perfectly correspond to the demi-gods. The magic for the children of Hecate, the art of building for the Romans, the art of war for the demi-gods in general, the art of astronomy for the Greeks, the art of craftsmanship for the children of Vulcan / Hephaestus ... "Harry replied, amused by Percy.

The latter blushed once more, while Jason continued to snort in his corner.

"In any case, I see that the Duke Grace has understood." Harry said.

Jason's eyes widened, his mouth open, and it was up to Percy to make fun of him.

"Know that at this table are only Dukes and me, except Magorian, who did not want titles." Harry explained, Percy and Jason nodding.

"And what exactly do these elves look like?" Asked Apolline, interested.

Immediately, everyone focused on Harry. He gestured with his hand, making a projection of a High Elf male appear.

The elf was about 170 cm tall, had very fair skin, long back ears, long eyebrows and bright blue eyes, even the sclera was bright blue, although the blue was a little paler. The body was androgynous but muscular and well proportioned.

They all understood why Harry said they looked like Veelas, and they could only nod to the supernatural beauty of the being in front of them.

"And for women?" Asked Apolline.

Harry rolled his eyes and made another wave of his hand, making a female elf appear. She was smaller, 160 cm tall, skin slightly lighter than the previous elf, but still the same. Evidently, she had a bosom unlike the male, and looked like a Veela, with elvish features of course.

Apolline nodded, satisfied with what she had seen.

"And what about childbirth?" Draco asked.

This was not surprising considering that births among wizards, like other magical breeds, were quite low.

"The birth is similar to that of humans with a high rate, unlike wizards, well, wizards without help." Answered Harry.

Percy frowned.

"Help, what do you mean?" He asked.

He then received amused glances from the assembly, but Jason too was curious.

"Let's say that among wizards, and most magical races, we found out a way to give birth without a body. So, men couple or women couple can have babies without the need of another person." Replied Draco.

"But how?" He asked.

Draco smirked.

"First, you have to understand that everything we do is with the use of magic, so it is really necessary to understand that unlike you, wizards and magical citizens are quite different from humans?" Draco started.

"Okay, but that's not the explanation!" Said Percy, thoughtful.

"True. So, about five hundred years ago, a wizard named Nicolas Flamel, who was a great alchemist by the way, found a way to help many couples to have children. As you're not magical, I'll have to explain some things. First, magic is sentient, like a person, or more like a will. Secondly, magic is creation and destruction, so magic can give birth or kill. Flamel thought about this, and one day, he had an idea. Why not use rituals to give birth, as the birth rate was quite low amongst wizards. He tried runes and blood magic, but alas, it didn't worked. So, as he was an alchemist and a potion master, he decided to mix this with blood magic. Of course, some things are required, like a gold cauldron, but for wizards, it's easily accessible so it's no problem.

He created a sort of ritual/potion that can, like a woman, give 'Birth' to someone, of course, for this, we need the blood of two persons so the child isn't a clone. Of course, the potion process doesn't last as long as a pregnancy, but still, it lasts six months. This ritual/potion named 'Magic Birth' is quite popular amongst homosexual couples, but also for barren couples. Of course, there's also Blood Adoptions for orphans, but as orphans are quite rare amongst wizards, we barely use this ritual. I never understood why purebloods didn't use this rituals on muggleborns to transform them as half-bloods or purebloods…" Said Harry.

It was Magorian who burst out laughing, amused. The other members of the council were equally amused by his remark, meanwhile Draco nodded his head.

"So if we do that, Nico and Will can have cauldron babies?" Percy said, making everybody laugh.

Harry nodded, once again making Poseidon's son blush. The laughs lasted for several minutes, while Harry watched the scene, with a smile on his face.

"So, as I said, childbirth is like humans, and elves do not have fertility problems, but they are not so many, for one reason, they live for a very long time. Race reproduction is not a priority." Harry continued.

It was Sanguini who made an interesting question.

"But if they live and age more slowly, then I guess their kids have to mature later, do not they?" Asked the vampire.

Immediately, everyone's attention was focused on Harry, who nodded.

"Indeed, Duke Sanguini, if I remember correctly, they reach the age of majority at 110. This allows them, moreover, to learn as much as possible." Harry revealed.

Sanguini nodded, thinking it was a good age. Harry waved his hand to show an elf child and an elderly elf. Draco almost burst out laughing at Dumbledore's double for the elderly elf. On the other hand, Apolline uttered a cry squeal seeing the child, which surprised nobody.

"So, what do you think?" Harry asked.

"I am in!" Exclaimed Apolline ecstatically.

All snorted at her craziness.

"Me too, and then, at least I will not be immortal anymore, but it will always feel like it." Fit Sanguini.

Ragnok smiled then.

"I, too, will need some schematics of their cities, I want to see if this architecture is acceptable, and I also want examples of armor, jewelry and all that they have." Fit the goblin with a carnivorous smile, making Harry chuckle.

"It suits us, although it will be weird not to have four legs." Said Magorian then.

"Frankly, you do not have to ask, Harry, it's obvious that all wizards will want to be these elves, if they're as powerful as you say!" Draco said, making the gallery laugh.

"He's right, Harry, even the werewolves will be delighted, especially once they're no longer afflicted with Lycanthropy." Remus said, smiling at Harry.

Everyone turned to Jason and Percy, making Percy squirm under the spotlight.

"Well, we do not have much choice, and something tells me that if I say no, Nico will skin me alive." said Percy.

"He will not be the only one ..." Jason muttered, getting a curious look from Percy.

Harry clapped his hands.

"Excellent, so the question is settled, we will now be Quel'doreis." Harry said.

"Harry, do you want to change your name? I mean, for the majority of us, it's not necessary because it's not a problem, but since you'll be our leader, should not you have a more elvish name?" Draco asked.

The other members nodded, making Harry growl.

"I guess you're right, I still want to keep my name, I like Hadrian, and that's all that's left of my family. At worst, my name will become Halrian, and my nickname will remain Harry, on the other hand, I guess Potter Dynasty does not sounds good for elves, should I take the same name as the Quel'doreis Dynasty?" Harry asked.

"What is the name of this Dynasty?" Ragnok asked.

"Sunstrider." Just answered Draco.

"Halrian Sunstrider, it's pretty, and it's really elvish I approve!" Fit Apolline.

The other people at the table nodded.

"The best I think, is that whoever wishes can change their names, whether first name or last name, to fit our new race." Fit then Sanguini.

They all nodded. Harry got up then.

"Very well, in that case, I'm going to organize all this with Lady Hecate, I'll let you warn the rest of the Kingdom." Harry exclaimed then.

All nodded, and Harry left the Council Chamber to return to the Throne Room.

Several months had passed since the meeting, and all the demi-gods and legacies of the gods had arrived at Avalon. Their integration was quite simple, and they were able to help build the ship.

Harry watched the scene, knowing it would not be long before they leave. He had given Ragnok and the Romans plans for High Elf architecture, in addition to examples of jewelry and armor, which pleased the goblins, as well as the children of Vulcans / Hephaestus.

Finally, Harry was joined by Hecate.

"Everything is ready, Lady Hecate." Harry said, looking into her eyes.

The Titan of magic nodded, gesturing to Harry that she would follow him. The latter then took her to the huge Ark, where all the citizens of Avalon were together, patiently waiting. There was a total of 200,000 people, taking into account all races. All were quiet when Harry arrived followed by Hecate. He spoke.

"Today is a great day for our people, today we are reborn, leaving behind our past, moving towards a bright future. It is time for us to change, to discover new horizons, and for that we must leave our home world, but do not be afraid, because this is only the beginning of a new era. An era of magic, prosperity, and joy! A new golden age begins!" Harry _yelled_ with a _**Sonorus.**_

All the citizens began to applause loudly and cheer.

"And now, let all those endowed with magic focus on Lady Hecate! We will be reborn!" Harry yelled with force and conviction.

All the wizards, goblins, veelas, werewolves, vampires, demi-gods and descendants of Hecate focused on the Titan of magic. For Hecate, it was an exaltation, and she concentrated with force, joined by other present gods who lent her temporarily their strength. Her eyes glittered, and she raised her torch. An accumulation of magic could be seen, and all of a sudden everything went white. It was a fantastic explosion of magic that flooded all the citizens of the Empire.

When they opened their eyes, it was to see that they had changed. Most had kept their sizes or shrunken a bit for the bigger ones, and all, now had long ears, androgynous and slender bodies, but also quite silky hair. Their eyes were all bright and blue, but you could see a ring around the iris, representing the previous color of their eyes. So, Draco's eyes were blue with a silver ring, while Jason's eyes were all blue.

It was Harry who changed the most. He now measured 175 cm, a little taller than before (170 cm), and his hair had become longer, and especially, tamed. His scar had completely disappeared, but the most impressive was his eyes. Instead of being blue, as for others, his were golden with a green ring. Hecate made a mirror appear in front of Harry so he could watch himself, and he let out a gasp of choc as he saw his eyes.

"Why are my eyes different?" He asked.

"Because it will help to know who is the royal family or not." Hecate answered simply.

Harry nodded, understanding the gesture. He then watched his new people. He was amused to see that Ragnok was now 165 cm tall, like most of those who were goblins, while the centaurs were 185 cm tall, the tallest.

"I have one last gift before you leave." Announced the Titan.

Harry looked at her, curious. She then revealed a crystal amphora containing sparkling water.

"This amphora contains a liquid version of the remaining magic of this world, and with this water you can create your own Sunwell." She said, handing the amphora to Harry, who accepted it gracefully.

"Goodbye." Fit the Titan before disappearing.

Harry watched the amphora, and smiled. He was joined by Sirius.

"So it's time, is not it?" Asked the marauder.

"Indeed, Siri, it's time, you can send the signal." Harry answered simply.

Sirius raised a hand towards the sky, and suddenly huge fireworks exploded in the form of a phoenix. It was the signal to get on the ship. All the elves immediately headed for the ship, boarding. The ship was about 50m long, 20m wide and 15m high. Fortunately, thanks to its enchantments, the interior was much larger and could accommodate all the elves.

Harry was the last to board the ship, and once on the deck, he ordered the crew to release the moorings that were holding the boat. The boat then slid along a ramp to enter the ark immediately. For their part, the gods watched the scene, some sad, but all relieved. Once the boat was gone, they destroyed the ark and began rebuilding the World.

The boat did not stay underwater for long, and it soared to finally navigate the water. Harry watched the sun and felt the fresh air on his face.

"It's pretty cool here, I like it." Fit Draco who was next to him.

"He's right, it's really beautiful, and all that water ..." Percy said, almost drooling.

Harry, Jason, and Draco snickered at Percy's behavior. Neville joins them.

"We can see the islands in the distance, and I think the central island will be perfect for establishing our capital." Said Neville, smiling.

"You're right, Neville, order the crew to set sail for this island." Harry ordered.

Neville did what Harry asked, and after half an hour they finally arrived on the central island.

A great landing took place, and all marveled at the luxurious and abundant vegetation that was present on the island. This island, unlike the other three islands, had no mountains but hills, and for Harry, it was perfect for the construction of his capital. He was taken directly to the North of the island where there was a hill overlooking a cliff. Harry realized it was the perfect place for the Well.

He was obviously followed by the rest of the population, and all wondered what Harry would do. Harry concentrated, and helped by the magic in the amphora he held in his hands, he transformed several stones and trees to create a huge Sunwell. He approached it then, and he amplified his voice with a very powerful _**Sonorus,**_ noting that in this world the magic was wilder and therefore more powerful.

"This well marks our rebirth, it will be the source of our happiness, our prosperity and will forever protect our new kingdom!" Harry said.

He poured the amphora into the well, and he concentrated all his magic, all his strength and all his will on the Well. The water became gold, and began to shine with more power. Harry's magic also filled the Well, and soon the Well was fully filled, helped by the elves who understood what he was doing. It was then that a pillar of light rose from the Well to slough the skies, bathing all the elves in a feeling of euphoria and power.

"On this day we build the Sunwell, we are the Quel'doreis, and we will prevail!" Harry shouted, joined by the cheers of the other elves.

He was then joined by the members of the Council to whom he had unveiled his plan, and all formed a circle around the Sunwell. Harry then climbed onto the platform overlooking the Sunwell. The members of the Council concentrated all together, and their magic joined Harry's, which concentrated that of the Sunwell.

"It's the beginning of the era of the Quel'doreis and magic!" Harry shouted.

He released the magic used, which created an immense explosion enveloping the four islands. The result was immediate, and the air changed, giving way to Autumn. The plants then metamorphosed to adopt a magical and ethereal look.

"Long live the Quel'doreis!"


	4. 276 AC, Westeros? What is it?

**Hey people, sorry about the delay as I was moving up to another house so no internet :D Here's the new chapter with another one, and I'll soon publish the New Chapter (no rewrite). Hope you like it, and thanks a lot to my beta: Pankaj Kumar.**

 **I finally decided that I will not pair Harry as he is quite unique, so I will find a way so he get a heir.**

* * *

276 AC (10 years after elven arrival) (22 years before Game of Thrones)

Kingdom of Avalon, Silvermoon (capital)

Harry was quietly observing the shimmering, shining water of the Sunwell. He thought back to everything that has happened since their arrival, and smiled. As they had predicted, no one had found their Kingdom, to his astonishment, and he ordered research to try to understand why.

He was surprised when a group of Magisters confirmed his doubts, and that before their arrival, these islands were hidden by powerful magic. Surely some travelers had passed here many years ago, and seeing no island, they saw no interest in returning. All the better, Harry thought. After all, he was in no hurry to mingle with humans populating this world. He thought of all the political restructuring he had to put in place to improve the Kingdom, and the difference with what they had before. He was inspired once again by Warcraft, but not in total, wishing to keep some of his former Kingdom as it was.

He began thus by creating a Royal Council, with specific posts:

\- _**The Grand Magister**_ : Leader of the Royal Council, he is the personal adviser of the King, and directs above all the mages, the Academies and of course, the Magisterium. This post is attributed to Lucius Sunbearer formerly Malfoy.

\- _**The Grand General**_ : In charge of the Military side of the Kingdom, he is in charge of the Kingdom's strategies and offensives. This position is awarded to Jason Stormwater formerly Grace .

\- _**The Captain of the Royal Guard**_ : Responsible for the protection of the Palace, the Royal Family, and, to a certain extent, the Capital. This post is attributed to Perseus Stormwater formerly Jackson.

\- _**The Ranger-General**_ : In charge of the defences of the Kingdom in general, he is also a protector of nature and an archer exceptional. This position is assigned to Magorian Stellarstar.

\- _**The Grand Craftsman**_ : Head of all the guilds of the Kingdom, he is responsible for the production of Avalon goods, in addition to being a renowned craftsman. This post is attributed to Ragnok Goldrunner.

\- _**The Grand Treasurer**_ : He is responsible for the economy of the Kingdom and the supervision of the royal treasury. This post is awarded to Nico Solange, formerly di Angelo.

\- _**The Master of Shadows**_ : He is responsible for spying and monitoring any threat. This post is awarded to Sanguini Bloodriver.

This council was responsible for dealing with the affairs of the Kingdom and summing everything up to Harry. In terms of powers, the Council could in no way supplant the power of the King, however, the Council largely supplanted the Magisterium.

Also he replaced the Wizengamot with the Magisterium, which was divided into two distinct parts. On the one hand there were the hereditary Magisters, and on the other the Magisters of Merit. Obviously, they did not have the same political level powers. The hereditary Magisters were in fact the old members of the Wizengamot, so the noble families. As a result, the title of Magister was transmitted from Lord to heir, even if the heir was not an extraordinary mage. On the other hand, he still had to have the formation of a Magister. The Hereditary Magisters also had more voice and greater control of the Magisterium, as they were in the majority.

On the other hand, the Magisters of Merit were in fact gifted mages who were accepted as apprentices of other Magisters and who, after a while, once their master deemed them ready, became full Magisters. They could also be appointed directly by the Grand Magister, the leader of the Magisterium, if he thought it was deserved.

The Magisterium had in itself kept the same functions as before. As a result, they were responsible for enacting laws, making proposals, and of course serving as a tribunal. Moreover, there were two courts, the Magisterial Tribunal and the Royal Tribunal. The court was chosen according to the person who committed the crime, or the will of the King. Thus, if a Lord commits a crime, he would be judged in front of the King, while a lambda citizen would be tried in front of the Magisterial Tribunal.

The Magisterium was also considered as an Elite Academy, reserved for the best mages of the whole Kingdom. It operated in tandem with the Royal Academy, which trained non-magical warfare specialists, as well as rangers and royal guard candidates. The Royal Academy was run by Neville Greenleaf, formerly Longbottom.

The titles of nobility, however, remained the same, since Harry saw no reason to change all that. However, there was a slight change for Sirius, Andromeda, Nymphadora, Remus and Teddy Blackmoon, formerly Black and Lupin. Indeed, since Harry still had no children and was not married, he named Teddy as the Crown Prince, to inherit the crown if Harry ever died without direct heirs. He thus had decreed that, if the Dynasty of the Sunstriders were to disappear, then it would be the family Blackmoon that would inherit the kingdom, taking the family name of Sunstrider of Blackmoon. And if they ever came to disappear too, then it would be the Sunbearer family who would take the reins of the Kingdom, thus becoming Sunstrider of Sunbearer. The Kingdom was therefore pleased to learn that succession was assured. Of course, he was inspired by the old French monarchy and named members of the families Blackmoon and Sunbearer as Princes of Blood, including Sirius as First Prince of Blood, followed by Remus, Draco and Lucius, expected since Nymphadora and Andromeda had declined the throne.

Another important thing was the appointment of the four islands which he divided into duchies. First, there was Quel'Thalas, meaning the High Kingdom, the main island on which was located Silvermoon, taking 1/3 of the island. This island belonged to the Sunstrider family. Its population was the largest of all the islands, with a total of 160,000 inhabitants, or half of the total population.

Then there was Quel'Anar, meaning Upper Illumination, in the Northeast, divided into three duchies:

-Velanna, the duchy of the Delacour family.

\- Volterra, the duchy of the Bloodriver family.

\- Suncrown, the duchy of the Sunbearer family.

This island represented above all the knowledge and faith of the Quel'doreis. One could find on this island, a central city shared between the three duchies, named Dalaran, the city of Knowledge and Illumination. This city had a huge magical Academy and a gigantic tower filled only with books and writings from the old world. What's more, there was a temple, named the Temple of Magic, where many citizens venerated none other than Halrian Sunstrider, considering him a god in his own right. The majority of the population was made up of former wizards, Veelas, vampires, and demigods.

Then there was Quel'Shola, meaning the Upper Business, in the North-West, also divided into three duchies:

-Darkmoon, the duchy of the Blackmoon family.

-Gringotts, the duchy of the Goldrunner family.

-Elysium, the duchy of the Solange family, a new ducal family.

This island represented trade and elven craftsmanship. This island was divided by a huge magical river, which connected the city to the sea. The city was called Olympus, the city of Trade and Crafts. There were great forges, trading stalls, a huge market, and the Royal Bank. This city was obviously divided between the three duchies. This city had for a majority population former goblins, Roman demigods, Veelas and Wizards.

Finally, there was Quel'Selama, meaning High Justice. This island which was in the South was also divided into duchies, but only two:

\- Atlantis, the duchy of the Stormwater family, taking 2/3 of the island.

-Centaurus, the duchy of the Starstellar family.

This island was slightly different from the others, as the city on this island, Rome, was entirely controlled by the Stormwater family. Indeed, the Starstellar family had preferred to focus on nature and above all, astronomy. So they built a huge magic observatory near their Manor to observe and name the stars, and dedicated much of their land to animal farms and pastures.

As for Rome, this city was primarily military, and there was the Military Academy and other training camps for those not wishing to specialize in the art of magic or crafts. The population was mostly composed of the former demigods, werewolves, centaurs and goblins.

Thus, these four islands formed the Kingdom of Avalon, with the Capital, Silvermoon. In addition, these islands were inhabited by various magical creatures brought by wizards, such as unicorns. There was also a modification of certain breeds, being considered too dangerous. They thus transformed the dragons, to recreate the elven dragonhawks, and above all, because they are creatures very easy to tame. They also gave life to the magic brooms, so that they clean the Kingdom continuously, but also to fly more easily and move between the islands very quickly. Finally, they connected the three secondary islands to the main island by huge flying stone bridges, arched so that the boats could circulate freely.

All in all, the Kingdom of Avalon was a true magic utopia, and future generations had already been born. On the other hand, there was a problem with the elves' age, and Harry easily found the solution. He noticed that each person had received an elven physical body according to the previous physical age. Thus, Harry's body that was frozen at age 17 became a 110-year-old body when he became an elf. They then all had to adopt the age they had now. Sirius cried when he was told that he was officially 600 years old, despite his rather young appearance, with a wrinkle or two. Harry could also determine that the elves, thanks to the Sunwell, had a life span of about 2,000 to 3,000 years, but that their first signs of aging could be seen as early as 600 years old, thus obtaining an appearance of someone aged around 1,500 years old.

He also ordered the creation of a new simplified monetary system:

-The golden sun, replacing the galleon. It is equivalent to 100 Silvery Moons, with a sun on the face side and Harry's portrait on the pile side.

-The Silver Moon, replacing the silver sickle. It is worth 100 Bronze Mages, with a moon on the side facing and the Sunwell on the pile side.

-The Bronzed Mage, replacing the Knut of bronze. It is worth 100 Coppery Rangers, with a mage on the face side and a book on the pile side.

-The Copper Ranger, a new currency. It has a Ranger on its side and a soldier on the other side.

Lastly, what he considered the most important, Harry decided to build a huge palace, similar to the Sunfury Spire of Warcraft, but with the additional appearance of a castle similar to Hogwarts. This castle was built on the very site of the Sunwell, allowing it to be watched at all times, while the ray of light from the Well illuminated the summit of the immense Sunfury Spire. This obviously surprised no one when Harry named the Palace, Hogwarts, although officially, it is simply called the Sunstrider Palace or the Sunstrider Spire.

\Break/

Harry came out of his dreaming state when he heard footsteps, tapping on the stone, and getting closer to him. He turned to see none other than his Grand Magister, Lucius Sunbearer, dressed in his great silver robe and his slightly modified cane, so that the snake would become a phoenix. He smiled to Harry.

"Harry, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Lucius, what about you?" Harry answered, smiling.

"I'm doing very well, in fact, today more than ever, but you may doubt it, though, as I must admit I've been busy lately." Said Lucius rolling his eyes.

"Oh?" Harry said.

"Do not play innocent, Harry, you know very well why I was so busy." Lucius answered in a falsely angry tone.

"Oh, really?" Harry said mockingly.

They looked into each other's eyes before laughing.

"I have come to inform you that the preparations have advanced well, and that in a short time, we will begin to celebrate the tenth anniversary of the Kingdom, and at the same time, your 120th." Informed Lucius.

Harry just nodded, satisfied. He knew that today was an important day for his people, signifying the ten years of their rebirth. He prepared to answer, when he was disturbed by Jason Stormwater and Percy Stormwater, his now brother. The two moved quickly to Harry, and seemed slightly worried. Harry and Lucius frowned at their alarmed faces, or excited, they could not make out the difference from that distance.

"What is going on?" Harry asked, curious about their state of mind.

Jason and Percy looked at each other, and it was Percy who spoke.

"Harry, we have a little problem ..." began the captain of the guards.

"What Percy meant was that ... a ship was sighted." Jason continued.

Lucius finely arched an eyebrow, not really impressed by their sentences.

"Indeed, we have a fleet." He said in a drawling voice.

"No, what he meant was that a HUMAN ship is coming!" Then revealed Percy.

It was silence. Harry turned around, and headed for an orb on a pedestal in front of the Sunwell, guarded by two royal guards. He put his hands on the orb and decided to check if this 'ship' was present in the Kingdom. He was surprised to see that indeed a ship had just entered the Kingdom, wearing on its sails a strange coat of arms, that of a red dragon with three heads on a black background. He then said loudly.

"Escort them immediately to the throne room, Lucius, you'll be responsible for picking them up at the port and bringing them here, answering some of their questions, because I guess they'll have some. Percy, prepare the Royal Guard and go with Lucius and several soldiers to escort them in. Jason, I'll let you take care of warning Magorian and escort their ship safely, as a precaution." He ordered.

The aforementioned three nodded quickly and left the room. Harry cut the image of the orb, and then headed for the throne room to wait for his 'guests'.

"I wonder what the muggle reaction will be, and most importantly, why are they here ..." Harry thought aloud.

The guards who followed him did not answer, but it was obvious that they were asking themselves same thing. They were stamping around with impatience, being former werewolves, they missed violence, and they would love to have the opportunity to fight again.

\Break/

Everything was calm on the Targaryen ship. Steffon Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, was looking at his maps in his quarters. He had received a special mission from his King and cousin, Aerys Targaryen II, King of the Andals, Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Kingdom.

The mission was very simple: Find a wife for his son, Rhaegar Targaryen, crown prince of Westeros. However, Aerys had refused to break his family's incestuous tradition, and wishes to keep his family's blood as pure as possible, he ordered his cousin, Steffon, to travel the world to find an acceptable Valyrian. Steffon had first gone to the free cities, visiting Pentos, Myr, Tyrosh, Lys, and Braavos, but he could not find what he was looking for. So he decided to expand his search, and sailed to Meereen, even to Qarth, but alas, he did not find what he was desperately looking for.

It was at Qarth, however, that he heard rumours, whispers of an unknown kingdom, whose inhabitants were incredibly beautiful, similar to the ancient Valyrians, and evidently this rumour had greatly interested Steffon. He then decided to go there, and to do this, he had to go around the cursed land of Sothoryos and the unknown land, which certainly cursed as it was related to Sothoryos, Ulthos. Finally he had bypassed these land masses and he could move on to these still unknown islands, and be the first to form links, and perhaps find a suitable wife for Rhaegar Targaryen.

He was brought out of his thoughts by one of the guards.

"My Lord, the captain sent me to notify you that islands are in sight." Said the guard of the Baratheon House.

Steffon nodded before putting his maps away went to the deck to see the crew moving at full speed. He was joined by Byran Estermont, a minor member of the vassal family Estermont, and Captain of the ship.

"My lord, it seems that the rumours have been true, the islands in front of us have never been mapped, and I suppose the rumours that a Kingdom exists are potentially true too." Said Byran.

"I hope so, this is our last chance to find a wife for the prince." Replied Steffon, thoughtfully.

"But if we do not succeed, who will be married to the Prince?" Byran asked, puzzled.

"Well, it will be either Cersei Lannister, Lyanna Stark or Elia Martell." Steffon replied laconically.

It was then that he heard a cry coming from the nest of magpies.

"Ships in sight! They are heading straight for us!" Shouted the sentinel, alarmed.

Without losing a moment, the sailors armed the two scorpions of the ship, while others armed themselves with crossbows. Steffon, meanwhile, widened his eyes, gaping. The foreign ships were identical and immense, with three rows of 20 holes in their hulls on each side. He watched carefully one of the ships.

The ship had to be at least nine meters high by sixty meters long and twenty meters wide. Its hull was painted in a mixture of blue and beige, while the deck had two masts whose sails seemed to be able to close horizontally like fans. The ships being bigger than his, he did not manage to see their passengers, but he could easily see the huge coat of arms on the sails. It was a very strange coat of arms, a kind of blue shield with a golden bird, with another shield in the back, showing four animals, including a lion, a snake, an eagle and a badger. Finally, there was a third coat of arms, at the back, showing a huge triangle and the part of a circle, surrounding the first two faces. The first coat of arms was at the centre of the second coat of arms, which was at the centre of the third coat of arms, and Steffon had to admit that it was a very beautiful coat of arms, although quite unusual. Lastly, the background was completely blue.

He leaned down, squinting, and then he saw a frightening thing, an immense blade in front of every ship, surely able to pierce their boat, and he realized he had no chance of winning. He wondered what the holes in the ships were for, and he got his answer when he saw some kind of tubes made of an unknown metal, white and blue. He instantly understood that it must have been weapons, and he preferred not to risk his ship and his crew. But before he could do anything, he heard the sounds of a thunderclap.

He turned, and his mouth opened wide, flabbergasted. Before him stood a man? In any case, he had the appearance of a man, with short blond hair, probably measuring over 180 cm, and with blue eyes. The only problem is that it also had long pointy ears, long eyebrows and his eyes were bright. Steffon thought he saw a Valyrian in all its splendour. He was dressed in an armour that seemed to be a mixture of leather and plate, with a long cloak and a sword at his waist.

The ship's guards reacted immediately and fired at him. The mysterious being frowned, and drew his sword, succeeded by some miracle in deflecting each crossbow bolt.

"Drop _your weapons, and follow our ship, or die,_ " ordered the mysterious being, looking at them sternly.

Steffon had understood nothing, and he tried to make it known.

"We do not understand you." He said, hoping that by seeing the difference in languages, the mysterious being would understand.

The non-human frowned, and he murmured something.

"And now, do you understand me?" Asked the mysterious being.

Steffon nodded uncertainly.

"Drop your weapons and follow our ship, you will be escorted to Silvermoon to see our King, and if you refuse, you will be annihilated. What is your answer?" Said the unknown being in a dangerous tone.

Steffon and the crew members blanched.

"We accept, but can I first know your name and who you are?" Said Steffon.

The strange being nodded abruptly.

"I'm Jason Stormwater, Grand General of Avalon and 2nd Duke of Atlantis, I'm a Quel'dorei, or High Elf in your language, now guide your ship to follow mine." Said Jason abruptly before disappearing with a resounding CRACK.

Steffon and the rest of the crew blinked a few times, trying to understand what had happened in front of them. The High Elf had disappeared as if by magic. Steffon lost no time, and ordered Captain Estermont to immediately follow the two ships. The crew moved at full speed, following the two elven ships.

They followed the two ships which led them to an island divided by an immense river, on which they sailed. Steffon heard the team's gasps of surprise and wonder, and when he turned , he saw a splendid city made of white marble and gold, with huge towers, and hundreds of elves, busy doing something they did not understand. He also saw different ships, but all Elvish, some of which were smaller, while some were longer. They seemed to fish with huge nets, collecting very large quantities of fish. Still, they did not stop here, and Steffon was surprised.

They ended up leaving the river to return to the sea, and it was then that he understood that the city they had just passed was not that 'Silvermoon' that Jason Stormwater was talking about. For he saw, in the distance, an immense city, on another island, with a giant port, hundreds of ships, and, above all, buildings some of which rose in the sky. He narrowed his eyes, and saw that some things seemed to fly in the sky, and they were not birds. 'I wonder what it is ...' he thought, before hearing an animal cry and turning around. He saw a strange golden creature, with a long body, large wings, and a reptilian head with a beak. The creature had the appearance of a dragon mixed with a hawk or an eagle. The creature looked at him, before screaming and flying away. The crew seemed almost terrified, probably due to the fact that the creature was three meters long.

"What the fuck was that?" Said one of the sailors, shocked.

They did not have time to look into the matter because they finally reached Silvermoon, and moored at the port. They had a reception committee waiting for them, a hundred guards, headed by two elves. One was 185 cm tall, with long blond hair, blue eyes with a gray ring, a large silver dress and a cane with a pommel. The other was 170 cm, with short black hair, blue eyes with a blue-green ring, armour similar to Jason Stormwater, though more ornate and made of gold, with a blade at the waist, a kind of a skirt with boots, and he sported a big smile. As for the soldiers, they wore blue and gold armours, with a leather dress, as well as huge Tower-Shields and sorts of two-blade swords which they held by the centre.

Steffon got off the ship, followed closely by a dozen guards, while Byran remained on the ship. Jason appeared and said something in his language to the elves before leaving, who nodded before whispering something. Finally, the big blond approached.

"In the name of His Majesty, I welcome you to Silvermoon, the capital of the Elven Kingdom of Avalon, my name is Lucius Sunbearer, Grand Magister of Avalon, Councillor of the King and Duke of Suncrown." Lucius introduced himself.

"And I am Perseus Stormwater, 1st Duke of Atlantis and captain of the Royal Guard, I am also the brother of Jason Stormwater, whom you met earlier." Percy introduced himself cheerfully.

"I am Steffon Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, as well as the representative of His Majesty Aerys Targaryen II, King of the Andals, Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros." Steffon introduced himself.

Lucius nodded.

"Please, follow us, the trip can be quite long, we will be transported by carriages to the Palace and you will have to leave your guard here." Said Lucius.

"At the Palace?" Steffon asked.

"Indeed, his majesty wishes to see you immediately, therefore, I will take you to the Palace, I can promise you that you do not need to fear anything." Lucius answered in a drawling voice.

Steffon simply nodded, motioning his guards back into the ship, and then followed Lucius to a carriage in which he and Percy went with him. Without any wait, the coach began to advance in the streets, leaving the port to go toward the Palace.

Steffon watched the view through the windows of the carriage, and was astonished to see the beauty, but above all, the cleanliness of the city. Everything was immaculate, a perfect blend of gold, blue and white, with silvery touches. He noticed that there was also a lot of greenery and plants, plants he did not know in the least. Even the trees were unknown, looking twisted and yet beautiful, with golden red leaves. It was then that he realized something. It was autumn here, while everywhere else was winter.

"How is that possible ..." he thought aloud.

Lucius was slightly amused.

"What, Lord Baratheon?" He asked.

"How come autumn is here, when it is winter in the rest of the world?" Asked Steffon, curious.

"Ah ... I sometimes forget that muggles do not know anything about magic, as for this, Lord Baratheon, our Kingdom is bathed in magic, immersed in an eternal autumn." Just answered Lucius.

Steffon's eyes widened, and Percy chuckled as he saw his eyes flutter as Lucius rolled his eyes.

"So all this is magic, but I thought magic had disappeared centuries ago?" Steffon asked.

Lucius and Percy frowned when he mentioned an extinct magic. Could it be that magic existed in this world? That would explain why it's so wild, if no one has used it before they arrived, thought Lucius.

"Let's just say that the magic we practice is inherent in our species, in simpler terms we are composed of magic, so we are constantly practicing magic, and it cannot be extinguished among us. I can assure you that we are the only species to control magic with such skill and dexterity. "Lucius replied with a smirk.

Steffon nodded, before returning to his contemplation of the surroundings. He noticed several places of greenery with benches, trees and fountains. He saw entire families having fun, chatting and enjoying the good weather, as if everything was perfect. It was an idyllic vision he had to admit. He then uttered a cry of surprise when he saw a statue move.

The statue measured three meters high and was made of a metal alloy, with a large flying crystal in the centre. In fact, the arms, legs and head were floating, connecting to the statue by some kind of blue rays. It seemed to patrol, and the inhabitants royally ignored the statue.

Percy, alarmed by the scream, looked at the reason for this surprise, and he burst out laughing, much to Lucius's dismay as he rolled his eyes at Percy's boyish demeanour. If he did not know the truth, he might have thought Percy was Sirius' son or Harry's brother.

"What's that?" Steffon said, alarmed as he pointed to the moving statue.

"This ... it's just an arcane golem." Percy answered, continuing to snort.

"An arcane golem?" Steffon asked.

"Arcane golems are magical metal beings, used to protect cities from inner threats, they are our guard of the city, if you prefer, and they roam our cities to monitor the population and avoid brawls." Lucius said, slightly amused.

"And can they kill?" Steffon asked, worried.

"Of course, if not, what would be their use? And I can assure you that they are not easy to bring down!" Then exclaimed Percy with a jeering smile.

Steffon just nodded, before asking another question.

"I noticed that the locals seem very happy, is it always that way or just today?" He asked.

"Well, they are naturally satisfied, but today being a special day, they are in a better mood than usual. You see, it is currently the birthday of the Kingdom, and most importantly, the birthday of the King. "Said Lucius.

"Oh, how old is he?" Steffon asked.

"Good question, I wonder if he is 120 years old or 140. It's still a little confusing about him." said Percy, thoughtful.

"His majesty is officially 120 years old, because he has only aged ten years since his 110 years, although he was frozen at 110 for 20 years." Lucius replied, while Percy nodded, finally understanding.

"And you, Lucius, how old are you?" I'm the same age as Harry, since I was also frozen at 17. A bit like Jason by the way." Percy asked, puzzled.

"I'm officially only 721, Percy." Lucius answered in a drawling voice.

Steffon choked on his saliva. 'How can they be so old? I'll give them only 17 and 50!' He thought. Lucius and Percy ignored him, immersed in their conversation.

"Octavian will kill me, I completely forgot to forward his request to Harry." Said Percy.

"Oh, what was the Augur's request?" Lucius asked, curious.

"Augur?" Steffon said, intrigued by this term.

"He is the leader of the Magic Temple and a seer, well, when it suits him." Percy replied to Steffon before focusing on Lucius, "He wanted me to ask Harry if he would agree to allocate more funds for the temple expansion, building additional sanctuaries, and most importantly, to be able to train more people to become priests."

"I see, I'll take care of it then, needless to disturb his majesty with such trivialities, and anyways, he would have accepted it anyway, after all, it's him who is revered, why would he refuse?" Lucius said, while Percy nodded.

Steffon's eyes widened.

"You do not worship the Seven?" He asked.

"The Seven What?" Percy asked.

"The Seven Aspects of Faith, the one true god, the Father, the Mother, the Maiden, the Crone, the Warrior, the Smith and the Stranger. It is the main religion of Westeros, and there is also the Drowned God of those fucking Ironborns, the old gods of the inhabitants of northern Westeros, a god named R'hllor by the inhabitants of Asshaï, and the Multiface god of Braavos." explained Steffon quickly.

He then explained to them in more detail the Faith, as well as its importance to Westeros. Lucius snorted slightly.

"You see, here we do not have a religion strictly speaking, but we worship the Sun and the Magic. The only 'God' existing, or rather, the only revered being is none other than our King, because it is thanks to him that we exist. "Said Lucius.

Steffon began to think. This magical Kingdom seemed to be ruled by a King who, as soon as he heard it, was all powerful, and above all, is considered a god by some. 'If the Great Septon heard that, he would cry sacrilege.' He thought.

He did not have time to worry more about what was happening because the coach stopped.

"We have arrived at the entrance of the Palace, follow me." Exclaimed Lucius.

He got off the coach, followed closely by Percy and Steffon. The latter then had his mouth hung wide open, soundless at the view before him.

In front of him stood a huge castle, almost the size of Harrenhal , with a gigantic tower at its centre, standing proudly with huge wings at its summit, through which passed a sort of ray of light. When he looked up, he saw flying platforms, like gardens, but also crystals circling slowly revolving around the huge tower. But another thing that astonished him was the path to this Giant Tower, a very wide bridge, flanked by guards, and surrounded by a precipice in which he could not see the bottom. It was a marvel of architecture, and neither Highgarden, nor Dragonstone, nor the Red Keep or even the citadel could compete with the beauty and grandeur of this place.

He was then escorted into this huge castle, heading straight for the Giant Tower. Percy whispered to him that the castle was called Hogwarts and that this tower was the Sunwell, but he did not explain exactly what it was. Finally, he arrived in a large room, with rows of couches, and at the back, a huge throne made of gold and covered with cushions. The throne was magnificent, taking the form of an immense triangle with an inner circle and a line crossing it, while a golden bird overhung the throne. There were distinctly four statues at the foot of the throne, a badger, a lion, an eagle and a snake.

But the most important thing was obviously the person sitting on it, and Steffon gasped, feeling as if he saw Rhaegar Targaryen, with eyes and hair of a different colour. The High Elf was very handsome, with an androgynous physique, like all the elves he had seen. He had jet-black hair, and his sclera-like eyes were blue like the other elves, but the iris was gilded with a green ring. He was the first elf he saw with eyes whose iris is not blue.

As for his clothes, they were obviously made of a very soft and delicate material, probably silk. He was adorned with little jewellery, a necklace set with sapphires, and several rings. The most important ornament was obviously his crown, which was elegantly made of gold and another metal, with a bird in the centre having in its beak a large fancy-white diamond, surrounded by six branches, each inlaid of little blue, red and yellow diamonds, in the form of a sun surrounding the bird. Lastly, there was a sword in a very beautiful sheath on the side of the throne with a sceptre on the side, which had the top in the form of two wings stretched upwards.

Lucius cleared his throat, bowed briefly, as he should, and introduced Harry.

"I present you his majesty, Halrian Sunstrider, 1st of his name, King of all Quel'doreis and the Magical Kingdom of Avalon, Keeper of the Sunwell, Supreme Lord of Quel'Thalas, Grand Archmage of Avalon and Guardian of Magic." Announced Lucius aloud.

Steffon bowed to the monarch, astonished by so many titles. 'He has more titles than King Aerys.' He thought.

"Your majesty, allow me to introduce myself, I am Steffon Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, I am the cousin and representative of His Majesty, Aerys Targaryen II, King of the Andals, Rhoynar and the First men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros and protector of the Kingdom." Steffon introduced himself.

Harry nodded, piercing him with his golden eyes.

"Tell me, Lord Steffon, what is the reason of your delightful presence in my Kingdom?" Harry asked.

"I came here, your majesty, following rumours in the free cities of Essos, west of here, about a hidden Kingdom, whose beings would be very similar to the Valyrians of Old Valyria, and that corresponded to my mission." Replied the Lord of Storm's End.

"Old Valyria? I do not know this place, let alone these Valyrians. Please, may you tell me more?" Harry asked.

"Ancient Valyria was a huge kingdom of Essos, inhabited by dragon riders named the Dragonlords, who were known for their immense beauty, androgyny, but also for their conquest of Essos and the destruction of the Ghiscari Empire. The Kingdom of Ancient Valyria was destroyed in a great cataclysm called the Doom of Valyria, and as much as I heard, it was destroyed by rivers of fire and clouds of ashes, from the Fourteen Flames, the mountain range of Old Valyria." Explained Steffon.

Harry seemed pensive. 'It sounds like a volcanic chain eruption, and I'm not surprised they did not survive such disasters. Even when we were wizards, it was not easy to survive such things.' Harry thought.

"And why does that matter to your mission?" Harry asked, curious.

"His majesty, Aerys Targaryen II, is the descendant of the great Aegon the Conqueror, of the Targaryan Dynasty, a family of ancient Valyria who, following the Doom, conquered the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros with the help of his dragons to establish his reign and that of his family." Steffon said as he looked around to see the many guards, as well as Lucius and Percy.

"You did not answer the question." Lucius frowned.

"Excuse me, what I wanted to tell you is that King Aerys is looking for someone to marry his son , the Crown Prince, Rhaegar Targaryen, and he wants to keep the Targaryen lineage as pure as possible, or else, marry his son to a member of another royal family. He sent me on a mission to find this person." Then Steffon explained, slightly anxious.

'And I, who thought that this nonsense of purity of blood had disappeared in our world of origin, now here too, they have fanatics of incest. Oh joy!' Harry thought, while Lucius chuckled, knowing what Harry was thinking.

"I do not see why I will accept that a citizen of my people goes to marry an unknown prince in unknown lands, and on top of that, humans." Harry said, exasperated.

"Would it not be possible to discuss it, your majesty? Maybe a trip for the person to allow her to get acquainted?" Steffon offered.

Harry began to think. On one hand, it would allow him to inquire about the rest of the world, but on the other hand, it would put his people in danger because he would have to send a fleet with the person.

"Lucius, who do we have available in the main Houses that are not yet promised?" Harry asked his advisor, letting Steffon sigh with content.

Lucius looked at Harry, surprised by the request, but he answered anyway.

"Well, your majesty, we have several potential candidates, Perseus here, my son, Draconius Sunbearer, Neville Greenleaf, Fleur Delacour and Gabrielle Delacour." Lucius answered in a trailing voice.

Harry nodded, that made several candidates.

"Ah, and of course, you, your majesty." Added Lucius with a sadistic smile.

Harry glared at him while Percy and the Royal Guards quietly chuckled. None saw Steffon's pallor at the mention of "male" names.

"Your majesty, I think I misunderstood, but would your Councillor have actually pronounced male names?" Steffon asked, white as a towel.

"Indeed, Lord Steffon, Lucius has pronounced male names as potential candidates, so what's the problem?" Harry asked.

Harry's innocent question seemed to confuse the Lord of Storm's End, who became slightly angry.

"Let's see here, your majesty, these kinds of unions are unnatural, the Faith teaches us that two men cannot be together because they cannot produce children! It's an unforgivable sin!" Steffon said with conviction.

The last thing he expected was Harry's laugh, followed by Lucius, Percy and several guards and other spectators who had arrived. He probably did not expect to hear an angry scream from an elf behind him, with long black hair, blue eyes with a black circle, and a frightening look.

"How dare you say that it is not natural, you absolute moron, you piece of trash and degenerated human!" The young elf shrieked, who was being held back as much as possible by another elf.

The other elf was blond with short, curly hair, completely blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. He seemed accustomed to the crazy reactions of the mad elf, Steffon remarked.

"Nico, calm down, please ..." the tanned elf tried to say.

"Shut up, William, did you hear what he said about us?" Nico shouted, glaring at Will.

Percy reacted immediately, and with the help of several amused guards, managed to take Nico away with a sheepish Will.

"I was not really expecting that, he's worse than Narcissa when she was pregnant. And the baby is in a cauldron, not even in his belly…" Lucius commented, eyes wide.

"Well, Nico is quite impatient to hold his first child, you know. So when this man said that it was unnatural, well…" Said Harry, amused.

Steffon tried to understand what was happening. He understood that the two elves were in a relationship, but he did not understand this story of baby in a cauldron. Seeing his lost gaze, Lucius rolled his eyes and spoke.

"Lord Steffon, know that the Quel'doreis are not human, and therefore, do not have the same customs, religions and physical characteristics as humans like you. What you just saw was a waiting gay father and disgruntled high-elf, and it was Lord Nico Solange, Duke of Elysium, as well as his husband, the Lord William Solange, Elysium's Duke-consort and healer of the royal court. Just know that we, the high-elves, have another way to have children between same sex couples through the use of magic, blood and alchemy." Lucius explained.

Steffon's eyes widened, surprised. The High Elves could have children, no matter what? He had heard rumours about the Valyrians, specifically the Targaryens, but it had been more than a century since this kind of thing had not happened, and it wasn't the same as for high-elves. Nevertheless, it was not, according to him, natural for same sex persons to form couples. 'He is talking about blood magic! I knew it, they are dangerous!' He thought.

"Never mind, never would the King agree to marry his son to another male, and the Faith would not accept the marriage, is there no one else?" He asked.

Lucius and Harry frowned and narrowed their eyes at the derogatory comment, like the majority of the population present.

"Well, there are always the daughters of Duchess Delacour, Fleur and Gabrielle." Then revealed Lucius.

Steffon found the names very strange, but he did not comment. Harry motioned for a guard to approach, and whispered in his ear to go and fetch the Duchess Delacour and her two daughters. Harry then took the opportunity to look Steffon in the eyes, and using _**Legilimency**_ , he read the mind of Steffon Baratheon to learn more about this Aerys Targaryen and his son.

He plunged into the memory of Steffon Baratheon, whose mind had no defences, and observed all he could. He then discovered that Steffon was an important Lord, directing one part of the Seven Kingdoms called the Stormlands, and that Storm's End was the seat of the Baratheon family. He also discovered that Steffon had two sons, Robert and Stannis Baratheon, and that his wife, Cassana Estermont, was currently pregnant with his third child, that he wished to name Renly if it was a boy.

Finally, Harry came to the memories of Aerys Targaryen, and what he saw did not please him at all. It seems that this King was in fact mad, or at least, sinking into total madness, with a penchant for the living incineration of his enemies, whether they are true or false enemies. He also realized very quickly that the one in charge of everything was Tywin Lannister, the Lord of Casterly Rock, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands and Warden of the West, and the King's Hand, a position equivalent to that of Grand Magister. Lastly, he looked at the memories of Rhaegar Targaryen, and Harry frowned because he looked a lot like Victoria Diggory.

He stepped out of Steffon's mind, unknown to Steffon, and was satisfied with what he had discovered. He waited for the arrival of Apolline Delacour and her two daughters, something that didn't take long.

Apolline arrived then, dressed in a long blue dress, with her long blond hair and her eyes entirely blue. She was accompanied by her two daughters who looked like her, but younger. Steffon was sublimated by the beauty of the three women, and he could only nod at seeing them.

"Your Majesty." Then bowed the three women.

"Thank you for coming with your daughters, Duchess Delacour, but first of all, let me introduce you. Lord Steffon, I present you the Duchess Apolline Delacour, Duchess of Velanna, as well as her two daughters, the heiress Fleur Delacour, and her younger sister, Gabrielle Delacour." Harry then said.

"Heiress?" Steffon asked, puzzled.

"Indeed, Lord Steffon, among the Quel'doreis, the succession is done through birthright, regardless of the genre, unless the head of the family decides to choose his heir before his death." Then revealed Harry.

Steffon nodded, understanding this tradition, although it was not really present in Westeros. He knew that some families in the North, as well as the Targaryens, did so.

"Your majesty, may I know the reason for my coming?" Asked Apolline, suspicious of Steffon.

"It seems that Lord Steffon has come from Westeros, a great human kingdom to find a wife to the crown prince, Rhaegar Targaryen, who, if I understand correctly, is quite like a Veela." Harry explained.

Apolline's eyes widened before nodding.

"I understand, so that's why you wanted to bring my daughters, right?" She asked, while Harry nodded, "However, it will not be possible for Fleur, because she just got engaged with William Redrunner, formerly Weasley, and being the heir to the Redrunner family, I decided to name Gabrielle as a heir, and in doing so, I cannot marry her to a heir-prince, for that would be the extinction of my lineage, as the death of my husband let me widow." Exclaimed Apolline Delacour.

Harry was relieved, because it allowed him to refuse the request of Steffon Baratheon without passing for a bastard. The last thing he wanted was for humans to thing high-elves are unsocial persons and too dangerous to let them live. They weren't ready for another war, not now at least. He nodded.

"Thank you all the same, Duchess Delacour, you can go back with your daughters." Harry said then.

The three women nodded before leaving, while Steffon was disappointed.

"Well, Lord Steffon, it seems that your request can not succeed here. You can always inform your Sovereign as to our existence, and if he wishes, I authorize him to send a delegation if he wishes to start trading or even, diplomatic relations." Harry then said.

Steffon nodded,

"I thank you for this generous proposal, your majesty, I will pass on your request to my King, and if you allow me, I have a long way to return home." Steffon replied.

Harry began to smile enigmatically, and when Steffon began to be escorted outside the palace, he heard Harry.

"Go east, Lord Steffon, and you will join your wife much faster than you think."

Steffon's eyes widened, stupefied. 'How does he know all this?' He thought. But he did not have time to think about it, as he was escorted straight out of Hogwarts to the port, back to the boat. He received just before leaving a fabric. This stuff was made of Acromantula silk, and when he asked what it was, he was surprised to learn that it was giant spiders capable of producing the purest, softest and most durable silk threads that exist.

"A present to bring to your King, the bird is our emblem, the phoenix." Lucius had told him.

And when he unrolled the stuff, Steffon was pleasantly surprised to notice that it was not a simple piece of cloth, but a robe of great beauty. He thanked Lucius warmly, and then left Silvermoon, heading east as Harry had recommended.

He was shocked to see the lands of Westeros after three days, more precisely, the Dornian lands. He understood then that he had indeed gone around the world, and that the Kingdom of Avalon was not far away. He then left towards King's Landing, and went quickly to the Red Keep to see his King and cousin.

"Steffon, you're back, so did you find a wife for my son?" Aerys asked, without waiting.

At these words, Rhaegar looked up, curious and anxious, while Rhaella, the queen, seemed just as interested. As for Tywin Lannister, he seemed curious, and full of hope. Surely he hoped he had failed, so he can marry his daughter to the prince.

"Unfortunately, your majesty, I could not find a suitable wife for your son, but I can assure you that I have travelled the world to find her, but alas." Replied Steffon Baratheon, anxious.

Aerys's gaze was discontented, and the glimmer of madness could be discerned.

"Your trip was therefore useless?" The King asked in a dangerous tone.

Steffon whitens like a dead man, before beckoning his escort to bring the robe.

"Not really, your majesty, I discovered a new Kingdom, three days west of here, but it's the most amazing place." Said Steffon, "This Kingdom is huge, as big as the Old Valyria, and it is inhabited by fantastic beings, which are very much like the ancient Valyrians."

The occupants of the Throne Room widened their eyes, while an unnatural smile took shape on Aerys' face.

"Speak then, go, and tell me more!" Ordered the King, excited by this news.

For his part, Rhaegar seemed very interested in the mention of Old Valyria, just like his mother.

"When we arrived near their Kingdom, we were stopped by two huge ships with holes and blades, capable of destroying us with ease. These boats easily rivalled the Royal Fleet, and they could easily win a fight, even but the most shocking was when we heard a sound like thunder, and a being of pure beauty appeared on the deck of the ship." Steffon began to say.

He saw the King bend over, very interested, his eyes excited as ever.

"He was tall, about 190 cm tall, with short blond hair, physically similar to the Valyrians, but he also had long, pointed ears, and completely blue and bright eyes. There were no white eyes just blue, his armour resembled some Old Valyria armour, and he had a sword in an unknown metal, maybe Valyrian steel, but I could not see anything. But my guards were afraid and shot him, but I do not know how, he deflected all the bolts with his blade, and some stopped in the air." Steffon continued, having caught the attention of the entire audience, amazed.

"Then he ordered us to follow him with our ship, and we followed him through a large river separating an island in two. This river crossed a great city, magnificent, made of white stones and gold, with an architecture I had never seen before, and gigantic towers, but it was not our destination, as we continued straight ahead, leaving the island and heading for another island that was at the centre of three islands. The three islands were linked by huge flying stone bridges to the central island, and I understood very quickly why. " Then exclaimed Steffon.

The whole assembly drank his words, wanting to know more, intrigued, amazed by this fantastic tale worthy of myths.

"I was then taken to an immense city, larger than King's Landing, or Braavos, and above all, much less populated. There were few inhabitants, in any case, compared to our city. the most beautiful I've ever seen, with huge white and gilded towers with blue variances all over the place, big gardens, unique trees, and even creatures I've never seen before. When I arrived, I was welcomed by the Grand Magister Lucius Sunbearer, the equivalent of the King's Hand and Duke of Suncrown, and Perseus Stormwater, the captain of the Royal Guard and 1st Duke of Atlantis, who was the brother of Jason Stormwater, 2nd Duke of Atlantis, the man who had accosted us. "Then said Steffon.

"What does this word mean, Duke?" Tywin asked, not knowing this title.

"From the little that I could understand, it's a very important nobility title, I think they are the equivalents of one of the Westeros Grand Houses." Steffon replied confidently.

Tywin nodded, and Aerys, very excited, asked him to continue his story.

"They took me through their city in a carriage, and the roads were perfect, the journey was smooth and the carriage was very big, they explained to me that they had never had visitors, and that they were all magical beings, like the Valyrians of old, then they explained to me during the trip that they did not really have a religion, but that they worshiped Magic and the Sun, and that their god was none other than their King." Then Steffon rekindled.

He saw Aerys' admiring gaze, already seeing himself as a god, while Tywin found this to be very intelligent move by the King. "Who would dare to disrespect a King who is considered a god?" Thought Tywin Lannister.

"I saw happy citizens, but also strange things: floating gardens in the air, giant crystals that floated and whirled, and giant statues that moved, serving as city guards, like the Golden Coats of King's Landing, but much more dangerous and above all, faithful. And finally, I arrived in front of the royal palace, which they call Hogwarts. It was a huge castle, much larger than the Red Keep, with in its centre, a giant tower reaching the sky, crossed by a huge pillar of light. They call this place the Sunwell, but I do not know what it is. And when I arrived, I was taken to the throne room." Then continued Steffon.

Tywin and Rhaegar stiffened, waiting to know more about the leader of such a mysterious and rich people.

"His name is Halrian Sunstrider, 1st of his name, King of all Quel'doreis and the Magical Kingdom of Avalon, Keeper of the Sunwell, Supreme Lord of Quel'Thalas, Grand Archmage of Avalon and Guardian of Magic. Quel'doreis being the name of their race, which means High Elves, and Quel'Thalas being the name of their island, although I do not know what that means. He was of medium height, about 180 cm, with long jet black hair, and a slight beard. But his eyes were different from all the other elves, because his were not entirely blue with a ring of colour, no, his iris was golden, with a green ring. But what surprised me most was his face. He looked a lot like your majesty when you were younger," Steffon said.

"Really, that's fine then, he must be Valyrian, well, and they must all be!" Aerys shouted, ecstatic.

"Indeed, your majesty, I explained to him my mission, but this king had only male lords to propose to me, and I discovered then that they used blood rituals and old magic to have children for same sex couples." Revealed Steffon, quite disgusted.

He then heard gasps of stupor, and even some of the most believing murmur sacrilege.

"So they must be Targaryens, that's obvious!" Shouted Aerys again, happy.

"However, your majesty, although he could not find anyone because of the Faith, he told me that we could return, to begin diplomatic and commercial relations. Their civilization being extremely rich and prosperous, I think it would be a great idea, that's why they gave me a gift to give you, your majesty." Steffon finished, motioning the guard to give the robe to one of the King's guards.

It was Tywin who decided to take the robe, to inspect it, and his eyes betrayed his wonder at the robe's beauty. It was very tall, cut for a man and not a woman, and made of a soft, comfortable and resistant silk. The dress was entirely blue and black, with gilding forming arabesques all over the dress, and a huge golden phoenix enveloping the back of the dress whose wings were deposited on the sleeves. The robe was just beautiful.

"What is this strange bird?" Tywin asked, amazed at the beauty of the article of clothing in front of him.

"It's a phoenix, the emblem of their kingdom, although I do not know what a phoenix exactly is." Explained Steffon.

The dress was passed to Rhaegar, who wanted to keep it, but had to give it to his father. Aerys Targaryen surprised everyone when he took off his clothes to wear the dress immediately, and his satisfied smile reassured everyone.

"This dress is worthy of me! Tywin, send a delegation to these High Elves to make connections, and I want trade and an alliance! Rhaegar too will go there, he will represent me." Aerys ordered in a moment of lucidity.

"And about my marriage, father?" Rhaegar asked, wanting to know more.

"My daughter is still ..." Tywin started with a smile.

"Bah, my son will not marry a servant! He will marry the daughter of the Martell, a real princess!" Aerys ordered with a wild look.

Tywin gritted his teeth at the insult, sending a black glare at Aerys, who smiled.

"Your majesty, I forgot to mention something important about these elves." Interrupted Steffon, remembering an important point.

"What is it?" Asked Aerys.

"I think they are immortal, your majesty." Steffon replied.

All the members of the throne room looked at him, shocked.

"How can you be sure, Lord Steffon?" Asked Rhaella Targaryen.

"Well, in the coach, they mentioned their age. Three days ago, it was the birthday of their King, celebrating his 120th birthday, while Duke Lucius mentioned that he was 721 years old and that the Duke Perseus announced that he was the same age as their King. "Revealed Steffon, shocking everyone in the Throne Room.

That's when Rhaegar says something amazing.

"Could it be that they are the creators of the Valyrian Empire?" Asked Rhaegar.

Nobody answered, but several asked the same question. After all, if they had lived so long, and looked so much like the Valyrians, would it not be logical for them to be the first Valyrians?

Steffon was then sent back to Storm's End, and in 277 AC, his son, Renly Baratheon was born at the Baratheon's siege. Unfortunately, he died the following year with his wife, after a trip to the free cities, before reaching Storm's End.

For his part, Rhaegar Targaryen was sent to the Kingdom of Avalon with a guard, as well as Tywin Lannister, to create links between the Quel'doreis and the Seven Kingdoms. They were able to establish an economic treaty between their two nations, and an embassy was created for the Targaryen House at Silvermoon. Tywin Lannister, after seeing the wealth, and most importantly, the power of this Kingdom, then tried to marry his daughter to one of these many heirs, especially Harry, but he refused, and Tywin then began talks with the families Greenleaf, Blackmoon and Stormwater to marry his daughter, Cersei Lannister.


	5. 282 AC, Avalon and the end of Aerys

**282 AC (16 years after the creation of Avalon) (16 years before Game of Thrones)**

Harry stood upright, looking thoughtful, with eyes narrowed and frowning, holding his chin with two fingers. He looked around and let out a sigh. The room was very large, with huge white and gilded walls, covered with gilding and ornaments, tapestries and paintings, giving it a warm and at the same time inspiring respect. The room he was in was very special because that room was not only his office, but also a meeting room. It was in this place that Harry had planned the future of his Kingdom, and that's what he was doing right now.

In front of him stood a large ornate table, but what mattered most was what was on that table. A map. But not just any map, oh no, it was a map of the world. Certainly the only one of its type in the world, actually, because after all, except for Harry, and the Quel'doreis, nobody knew the extent of the World. Besides, Harry decided that he deserved, by this feat, to name this world, which he named, of course, Tellus, the name the wizards gave to Earth, before the muggles changed it. Thus, Harry was in front of a map of Tellus, about five meters long by three meters high, and accurately detailing the continents and islands of Tellus.

But how could Harry map the world? It was actually very simple, because he simply decided to use the Starstellar Observatory, with over hundred magical orbs responsible for traveling the world and record as much information as possible, all transcribed by magic feathers. The result was a complete and detailed map of the World, allowing him to set up this big project.

Because Harry was not expected to wait for the muggles to be scared and decide to start a big elf hunt, no, he decided that he would take control of this planet, and would make elves, the dominant race. Of course, his plan was unanimously accepted not only by his Council, but also by the Magisterium, because after all, they were no longer human, although they never had been. Harry looked at the map carefully, and more precisely, at the continent lying to the west of the Avalon Kingdom, which seemed totally abandoned, Ulthos.

"We should start our expansion on this side, Harry, its closer, and since there is no one living there, we could try to create a redirection nexus based on the telluric lines of Tellus to create a self-sufficient Magic Well capable of creating an Eternal Autumn." Then proposed Ragnok Courselor.

Indeed, since there was a lot of construction and resources at stake, Harry had decided to organize all this with Ragnok Courselor, who had made it one of his specialties.

"I absolutely agree, my dear friend, but our population is not very large, and we are only 350,000. 50,000 of whom are children. Colonizing such a large continent will not be simple." Harry answered thoughtfully.

Ragnok nodded, diving into his thoughts. It was then that a smile appeared on his face, betraying a genius idea, and he jumped.

"I have the solution, it would be enough for us to modify the plans of our arcane golems to adapt them and merge with the plans of the Automatons of the old sons of Vulcan, and we can create personnel for the colonization. They will be able to mine, build and even protect us." Then exclaimed Ragnok, with a big smile.

Harry looked at him, perplexed, before rethinking and nodded.

"It's a good idea, and with the right runes, we can make sure that they have some autonomy while remaining obedient to our race, but we'll need thousands, and of course, we'll have to create plans, do you think you can take care of it, Ragnok?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry, what do you think I'm? A Muggle? Well, I'm not as incompetent as they are, and I'm not going to create an artificial intelligence that can kill me. With magic, we can easily control everything, and given that muggles do not seem to be able to do anything right ... However, I'll have to see all this with the guild members of blacksmiths, enchanters and engineers, and even calligraphers. Especially the guild of engineers, as they are responsible for creating all these plans." Said Ragnok, frowning.

"Maybe you should discuss this with Leo Firewisp, formerly Valdez - after all, he's a real genius of mechanics, and he's the one who has significantly improved our Arcane Golems." Harry offered.

He received a blank look from Ragnok which made him snicker.

"Oh, but of course, your majesty, why do not you go ask for advice from the Pyromaniac of our Kingdom. Frankly, this boy is too excited for my taste, but I must admit that he is good. What he did do to become a damn Archmage!" Almost shouted Ragnok.

"Well, it was not very complicated for him, he instantly got his specialization in Pyromancy, as well as in Ancient Runes, probably related to his forging abilities, and finally, he got the third specialization required, that in Alchemy." Harry replied, very amused by Ragnok's irritation.

"Hey, now that I think about it, once the place will be colonized, who will take care of it?" Ragnok asked, not having thought of it.

"Hm ... I guess I'll have to send a magister there to deal with all that, and I'm wondering which one to choose ..." Harry said thoughtfully.

Indeed, he had decided that the Magisters would be responsible for administering the provinces of his future Empire, and therefore, the villages that would be set up. But now he had to choose who would have the honor of colonizing Ulthos.

"Why not just send the young Draco?" Ragnok asked.

"Draco? Yes, that's an idea, and then at least he'll stop complaining about the harassing of Tywin fucking Lannister who wants to get him married to his daughter. This girl is a real joke, a weird mix between Bellatrix Lestrange and Hermione Granger, with a touch of Voldemort, all in a pretty poisonous package." Harry answered.

The two looked at each other before shivering in disgust, pitying Draco. Tywin Lannister had redoubled his efforts to marry his children to the elves, even being ready, if necessary, to marry his son to a low-born elf but Harry forbade it. Unfortunately, the old man did not let go, so the elves preferred to ignore him. In fact, the only person Harry found interesting in the Lannisters was none other than the last son, Tyrion Lannister.

He found it unfortunate that the young Lannister was rejected by his family because of his disability. After all, it was not his fault that he was a dwarf, and the death by giving birth were quite common among the less advanced societies. What's more, Harry had noticed something amazing about young Tyrion, his incredible intelligence, and his thirst for knowledge.

"Well, these Lannisters, I do not like them, in fact, I do not like most of the Westeros Houses at all, except maybe these Stark, they're honorable, I like that. And then, the Tyrell Also, I like them, they think like us!" Said Ragnok then before laughing.

Harry nodded, since he loved the Tyrell and the Stark too. Also, he appreciated the Martell, with their freedom of expression, their manners similar to those of Quel'doreis, and their indomitable side.

"Okay, so Draco will take care of colonizing Ulthos on my behalf, and normally he should, with several Tellurologists, be able to find a nexus connecting node, connect several telluric lines to put in place a powerful Magic Well. After building the main city, I think we can easily create a self-powered portal between this well of magic and the Sunwell to not only significantly increase the power supply of the Sunwell, but also facilitate the meteorological and autumn restructuring of 'Ulthos." Harry then said.

"Great idea, Harry, and with such a portal, we will be able to ensure instantaneous population transfer on a continuous basis, without the need for teleportation portals or Apparitions." Replied Ragnok, very satisfied.

"However, there is another area that interests me a lot." Announced then Harry.

Ragnok's eyes narrowed as Harry pointed to an Essos area called the Valyrian Peninsula.

"Why this area?" Ragnok asked, knowing that it was in a sorry state.

"Sanguini brought me some very interesting rumors, it seems that the rest of the world is convinced that we are the ancestors of the Valyrians, and that we have taught them all we know, which explains their beauty, but also their ability to almost conquer the World before the Scourge, so I have decided to send an expedition, which I will lead myself, to collect all information that is possible on this place, which will strengthen our position , and if everything goes as planned, we can have a very strong influence on Essos and Westeros." Harry explained quickly then.

"I see, it's a great plan, and what are you planning to find there?" Asked Ragnok, very intrigued.

"Well, I suppose we'll find some writing, and maybe even get as much Valyrian steel as possible to look at it, and who knows, reproduce that metal. There's also a good chance of finding dragon eggs, and grimoires on Valyrian magic. Lastly, it will allow us to know if the area is potentially recoverable, and if so, we can then make our base of operation on Essos there, and rebuild the city of Old Valyria." revealed Harry.

Ragnok's eyes widened slightly, and he nodded. It was obvious that by reviving the Valyrian Empire, Quel'doreis could then recover some Essos cities that would be too scared, thus avoiding a bloodbath.

"Finally, I have decided to send an expedition headed by Annabeth Wiseowl to the lands of the North, beyond the Wall of Westeros. I would like to know more about these 'wildlings', and these 'Others' of which I I've heard some rumors, and who knows, perhaps we would succeed in rendering these savage civilians, and making them second-rate citizens of the Quel'doreis." Said Harry.

Ragnok nodded, amused. They had decided that humans would have the opportunity to join the Quel'doreis, but that in exchange, they would become second-class citizens. Of course, they would have rights, but they would not sit in the Magisterium. Another solution was to distribute a potion to convert a population, however, humans are not the type to accept to change race, too much attached to their culture to agree to abandon it, even for a culture more advanced. It would create especially conflicts with the powers already in place in other countries, and of course, religions... And for those who refused, well, less muggles isn't a problem…

"From what I understand, these savages have no government, no true faith, and perhaps they will accept our proposal for a definitive change of race?" Said Ragnok, thoughtful.

"Hm, it's an idea. I've heard about skin changers among these savages, so they're potentially magical, and so would be a plus for our society. The only problem will be educating adults, and most importantly, to eliminate their bellicose behavior." Harry replied, nodding his head.

The two individuals continued to discuss, planning the conquest of Tellus. Their plans varied depending on the region, and would take several decades to see the light of day, unless there was a reason to speed them up, of course. They were, however, interrupted by one of the guards.

"Your Holiness, the ambassador of the Seven Kingdoms would like to converse with you urgently." Fit the royal guard.

Harry smiled to himself, immediately realizing that this guard was one of the faithful thinking of him as a god. Basically, it did not bother Harry in the least, and even, he liked it a lot.

"Did he explain the reason for this visit?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"No, your Holiness, should I tell him you're unavailable?" Replied the guard.

"No, It'll be fine, I'll join him soon in the Throne Room." Harry answered with a wave of his hand to tell the guard to leave.

The latter bowed before leaving the stage, under the amused eyes of Ragnok.

"They will end up giving a name to this cult they worship you, but when you see everything you've done, I think it's normal to think you're a god, but the most fun thing is to see that the majority of the old demi-gods are thoroughly in this religion, surely due to your father, I suppose? " Ragnok asked with a big smile, rolling Harry's eyes.

"Well, that's quite normal Ragnok, the half-gods have always worshiped their parents and of course the other higher entities, but you must know that my father, Thanatos, whom some call Death, is in fact, not a god, nor even a Titan, but a Primordial, thus representing an aspect of existence, that of Death. In many ways, this makes him superior to the gods, and therefore his children too. That's why I'm considered a god for them because my ancestry is greater than theirs, and the fact that Hecate was my ancestor obviously consolidated my power base, so theoretically, they're not wrong. I am indeed a god, or in any case, I will become one at my death." Harry explained then.

Ragnok, who was drinking a glass of Solevin, a very expensive wine, spat it out in amazement, eyes wide, making Harry chuckle.

"Wait, are you telling me that all their crap is not bullshit?!" Yelled Ragnok.

Harry just nodded, laughing at the absurd head of the former goblin in front of him. He watched his magic watch with a sigh.

"Well, I should not make our dear Oberyn Martell wait, I would not want him to be ejected from the Palace by one of my guards that he has harassed to sleep with ..." Harry said, his gaze tired.

Ragnok burst out laughing before nodding to go directly to the studio of Leo Firewisp, who by his reputation and talent, had been able to get a pass to install his shop directly in the capital, not far from the Palace.

As for Harry, he made his way to the Throne Room, followed closely by Percy, who had joined him on the way, faithful as a shadow. They finally arrived in the Throne Room, and for the first time, Harry saw an Apoplectic Oberyn, white as a towel and in a state of panic.

"Ambassador Martell, did you want to see me?" Harry asked sitting on his throne with Percy next to him.

Lucius then entered the room, having been informed of this request.

"Indeed, your majesty, I bring news from Westeros, and unfortunately, they are very bad." Fit Oberyn.

All the elves in the room frowned.

"What's going on in the Seven Kingdoms?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, your majesty, a war broke out: Robert Baratheon, the Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands declared war on his majesty, Aerys Targaryen II, for completely false and shameless reasons." Then began Oberyn.

Harry nodded, waving his hand to make an armchair appear behind Oberyn, who tiredly sat down.

"From what I understand, Robert Baratheon accuses Prince Rhaegar of abducting his bride, Lyanna Stark, and I can assure you that she and Rhaegar were knowingly married, but Robert is convinced that it is an abduction." Continued Oberyn.

"Would not it be because of his mockery in Harrenhal? I understand that Rhaegar's gesture has greatly hurt Robert Baratheon's ego at the Harrenhal Tournament, and even here we heard about it." Lucius snapped, his eyebrow raised.

Oberyn nodded.

"Indeed, but I think Robert was always jealous of the Targaryens, but after that, he managed to convince the Stark, who went to King's Landing to hold the King accountable. It did not please him, and the latter executed them in the vilest manner. So while Rickard Stark, the Lord of the North, was slowly burning on a log, his son Brandon Stark, chained to his neck by a rope held by guards, was trying to catch a sword to cut the rope, but the sword was too far, Rickard died burned alive and his son died strangled." Then revealed Oberyn.

The elves opened their eyes wide, not expecting such an execution. 'Why not just execute them?' they wondered. As for Harry, he narrowed his eyes, focused. After all, he knew perfectly well that one day or another, the madness of Aerys Targaryen II could no longer be contained. He smiled inwardly, seeing it as a unique opportunity.

"And about this war?" Harry asked with a calculating look, which Lucius noticed instantly.

"Well, the Stark have joined with the Baratheons, and they are backed by the Arryn. And as for the King, he is supported by the Tyrell and in a way, the Martell, but we have not really made a decision, as my brother considers the marriage between Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen an offense for his marriage to our sister, Elia Martell." Oberyn answered.

"And what about the Lannisters?" Asked Percy, curious.

"They decided to stay neutral." Oberyn answered.

It was then that at to the shock of all, Harry laughed with tears in his eye. Everyone looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Your Majesty?" Lucius asked, worried.

Harry tried to calm down, but it was a lost cause. He laughed for a good ten minutes. He then asked Percy between two breaths to get Luna Predictstar. The latter did so, immediately, amused by Harry.

Harry had an idea, a fantastic one, and for that he had to probe the future at all costs. For that, he needed his best clairvoyant, Luna Predictstar, formerly Lovegood. Indeed, Harry had founded a very special sect, taking into account only the Seers of the Kingdom. The latter were in charge of predicting the future of the Kingdom, to avoid its fall. This sect was simply called, The Scryers. They were led by Luna Predictstar, and had only ten members, including Octavian Solfaith and Elizabeth Dare. Being considered very important, Harry had ordered their quarters to be at Hogwarts, so they could always warn Harry.

A few seconds later, Luna arrived, already knowing that Harry would want to talk to her. She looked Harry in the eye, and nodded with a big smile, without the need to ask questions. 'Perfect!' Thought the elven king.

"Well, it seems that I'm right." Harry then said seriously, strongly contrasting with his laugh a few seconds earlier.

"Right, your majesty?" Lucius said, then.

"Exactly, Since Luna confirmed that, so I can tell you that Aerys will lose this war." Then revealed Harry.

Oberyn turned pale, sweating profusely. He asked then.

"What about my sister and her children?"

Harry looked out of Luna's eye as Percy walked back to Harry's side. Luna looked sad and shook her head, no.

"They will not survive, Ambassador Oberyn." Harry answered, looking sorry.

Oberyn bowed his head, sad. He knew who Luna was, and knew perfectly well that her predictions were always right. He had an idea then.

"Could not you save her, your majesty?" Oberyn asked, looking hopeful.

Harry smiled internally. 'Finally!' he thought. His eyes twinkled, and Lucius recognized that expression, similar to Dumbledore's, and he shuddered. 'Harry had a plan since the beginning!' he realized then, speechless. He thought he should have known, because after all, Harry was still three times ahead of the others, if not more.

"And why should I?" Harry asked, with a small smile.

Oberyn whitened twice as much, white as a towel. 'And shit, what could convince him to save my sister?' he wondered. He knew that gold would be of no use to the elf in front of him, and that he could not blackmail him or whatever. He saw only one solution.

"I will do anything you wish, I beg you." Said Oberyn.

Harry narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, but his eyes were full of victory and joy.

"Really everything, Lord Oberyn?" Harry asked.

Oberyn just nodded.

"In that case, swear it, yes, swear it to me, and on your life, but know that the magic in this place will forever bind you to this promise, you and your family, of course." Harry ordered, a slightly sadistic gleam in his eyes.

Oberyn became as pale as a dead man. It had been a year since he was here, and one thing he had learned was that the promises were real. He had seen an Essossian merchant swear on his life that his goods were very rare, and a few seconds later he died, without anyone approaching, betraying his lie. Since then, Oberyn had decided never to make promises in Avalon, and now he is being asked to do so. But deep down, he knew he would do anything to protect his sister and her two children. He nodded his head at Harry's triumphal gaze.

"I, Oberyn Martell, swear on my life and my family fealty to Halrian Sunstrider, to serve and to never betray him, if he manages to save my sister Elia Martell, and her children. So mote it be." Sworn Oberyn Martell.

All of a sudden, Oberyn Martell was wrapped in a bluish halo for a few seconds, sealing his promise, and Harry finally gave a glimpse his smile. He nodded.

"Okay, tell me, Oberyn, do you realize that you've just offered me Dorne on a mithril platter?" Harry asked, while all the elves began to smile, especially Lucius.

"I'm ready to anything to protect my family. The cost doesn't matter." Answered simply Oberyn Martell.

Harry narrowed his eyes before nodding, amused.

"Very well, then it's time for me to keep my word, Lucius, get Jason immediately!" Harry ordered then.

Lucius nodded before ordering a royal guard to fetch Jason Stormwater. The latter hastily left the Royal Palace to fetch the Grand General.

"Your Majesty?" Lucius said, making it clear that he wanted to know what was going to happen.

"I have decided to visit Aerys Targaryen." Harry answered simply, making it clear by his tone that the subject was closed.

Lucius nodded, understanding that some things were not to be said in front of some people.

Oberyn decided, for his part, not to try his luck too much and to leave the place to return to the embassy located in the Diplomatic Quarter of Silvermoon. He did not regret his promise at all, if that would allow the survival of his sister and his family. On the other hand, he did not know how he would tell it to his brother, Doran.

Jason arrived in the Throne Room, and he followed Harry, with Percy and Lucius, to his office, back in front of this huge map.

"It looks like we can have a hand on Westeros well ahead of schedule, and if everything goes as planned, I'll have a new puppet ready." Harry revealed with a smirk.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Jason asked, who was not aware of what was going on.

"Very simple, Jason, Oberyn promised me, on his life and that of his family, his loyalty in exchange for the safety of his sister and her children, but he forgot a crucial thing in his promise." Harry said with a sadistic smile.

Lucius thought a little, and had an enlightenment.

"He asked that they be saved! He never asked that they be handed back to him!" He said then.

Harry nodded, at the shocked look of Percy and Jason.

"What?!" shouted a stunned Percy.

"Do you plan to make them your tools?" Jason asked.

The only answer he had was a smile.

"I know that Princess Elia Martell has two children, Rhaenys Targaryen and Aegon Targaryen, and it's time for us to become more involved in politics, and what better way than to have the two children who are the heirs of the Iron Throne as faithful subjects of the Avalonian Crown?" Harry asked, amused.

They could only nod in front of such genius plan, even if Percy wasn't really okay with such a plan.

"And how are we going to do it?" Lucius asked, puzzled.

"It's very simple, I'm going to make a diplomatic visit to Aerys Targaryen. According to the Scryers, the royal army will lose, and their prince Rhaegar will die, so the crown will immediately return to the young Aegon Targaryen as his son, but someone like Tywin is not going to let such an opportunity go by, and knowing the individual, he will surely attack the Capital to eliminate the rest of the Targaryen, so we'll get Elia Martell and her two children back here before he can eliminate them." Answered Harry.

"And what are we going to do about their disappearance?" Asked Percy.

"Very simple, we're going to use a mirror spell to make their doubles, that spell should last about a year, and they'll die evidentially well before the end of the spell, so these muggles will notice nothing. I will either bargain with their future king, or fool him. Maybe some compulsion charms for a better cooperation?" Harry replied with a small smile.

They all nodded.

"However, I prefer not to take chances, that's the reason for your presence, Jason, I want a fleet ready for my departure, Percy will be with me, with my Royal Guard and an army . How many can be mobilized?" Harry asked.

Jason frowned, thinking.

"Well, I think I can mobilize a total of 20,000 soldiers with probably a hundred golems. Of course, I do not take into account the Rangers, but hey ..."Jason said.

Harry nodded, knowing he would not need the rangers. He turned to Percy.

"And how many royal guards do we have?" He asked the Captain of the Guard.

Percy gave him a big smile.

"We have 2,000 Royal Guards, since the worship of your divinization has been set up, more and more people want to join the Royal Guard, and I'm happy because there are more and more people to train." Replied Percy, happily.

Lucius and Harry's eyes widened slightly, not expecting such an large Royal Guard. Harry nodded.

"In that case, I want the fleet to be ready in a week, we'll take all the Royal Guard and the 20,000 soldiers with the golems, and as long as we're there, an escort of Magisters will accompany me. We do not know how Aerys will react to our presence especially if the rumors about his madness are true ... "Harry said, leaving the question unasked.

They all understood what Harry meant. After all, if the madness of Aerys Targaryen is so deeply ingrained, then how would he react to another King in his Capital? But some said he's obsessed by Targaryens and elves, so Harry still had a chance.

Harry dismissed Lucius, Percy and Jason before focusing on the map again. He made a small gesture, revealing a little golden phoenix, which he placed directly on Dorne.

"And so begins the Era of the Quel'doreis!" He whispered with a smirk and sparkling eyes.

\Break/

Meanwhile, far in the North, ancient beings made of ice with blue eyes noticed that something wasn't right, and knew that a new rival was up against them. Their leader smirked, looking ahead to the Wall in the South.

\Break/

 **King's Landing, Westeros, a week and three days later.**

Rhaegar Targaryen was looking at somebody, burning under the orders of his mad father. Once again, an individual had just been burned alive for challenging the King, and Rhaegar did not know what to do. In addition, he had to get ready, because his army was going to move towards the Trident to try to block the Baratheon and Stark army, putting an end, if possible, to this rebellion before it could cause too much damage. He sighed.

Shortly after he heard loudly the bells of the city signifying an arrival by the sea, and Rhaegar reacted instantly, heading for one of the Balconies overlooking King's Landing bay and the narrow sea. He opened his eyes wide as he saw the huge fleet of fifty large ships heading toward them, and most importantly, the flags displayed. It was the flag of the Kingdom of Avalon, and on the three leading ships stood a particular crest, that of the Royal Family of Avalon.

"Your Highness, Quel'doreis have arrived!" One of the guards yelled, panicked.

Rhaegar simply nodded, while Aerys seemed utterly ecstatic, having always wanted to meet one of these elves. Rhaegar did not waste time, and with several Golden Mantles, he went to the port to welcome the dignitaries sent by the Royal Avalonian family.

When he arrived at the port, it was to see all the citizens gathered in front of the ships to finally see the mysterious elves who never left their Kingdom. It was the Admiral Ship that moored at the port. This ship was very different from the others because it was much bigger. It had to be a hundred meters long, forty meters wide and eight meters high. It was a gigantic ship, which demanded respect.

A ramp was lowered, and a long red carpet was unrolled till the feet of Rhaegar, who had wide eyes. Suddenly, several Royal Guards left the ship, to stand on either side of the carpet, at attention. The citizens let out gasps of surprise as they saw for the first time these mysterious elves in glittering armor, making the Golden Mantles and Knights present look like beggars. After all, no one could compete with the beauty of the elves, or even the beauty of their armor and weapons.

It was then that Rhaegar saw an elf with long black hair descend the ramp, walking with confident steps towards him. This elf was different from the others, not only by his yellow eyes, but also by his accouterment which was much more luxurious than the others, which consisted of a dress made of arcanic magic filaments encrusted with diamonds, and of course, the crown that he sported on his forehead. Each Royal Guard bowed low before their King, and the people of King's Landing remained in a trance in the face of beauty, and most of all, the power of Harry. Moreover, Harry was not alone, as he was accompanied by Percy, who for the occasion, wore an armor entirely made of Gold and Mithril, with the symbol of the Royal Guard engraved on the breastplate and embroidered on his long purple cape.

Rhaegar did not waste time, and bowed briefly to Harry, as he was superior in the hierarchy.

"Your Majesty, I am really delighted to welcome you to King's Landing. We did not expect your surprising visit." Then exclaimed Rhaegar.

"Ah, Prince Rhaegar, what a pleasure to see you once more. You're quite right, and our visit wasn't planned, but I got wind of some problems in Westeros, and I preferred to come and check the rumors." Harry replied with a smirk.

Rhaegar frowned. He knew that the rebellion was no secret to anyone, but he did not understand the reason for the presence of a foreign king in such a dark period, and especially with a fleet behind him.

"I see, if you wish, I will escort you directly to the Red Keep." Replied Rhaegar.

Harry just nodded, motioning for Rhaegar to lead him there. It was then that a groom Quel'dorei got off the ship with two Unicorns, which he took directly to Harry. The inhabitants of King's Landing, and Rhaegar, widened their eyes, amazed by the beauty of these creatures so much like horses. As for Harry and Percy, they got on their mounts.

"What are these creatures, King Halrian?" Asked Rhaegar, very curious.

"They are Unicorns, who are from Avalon, magical creatures very powerful, and above all, pure, and can only be approached by magical beings, or people whose hearts have remained pure. Rumors says that only young virgin women can approach them, but in fact, everyone being pure can approach them, which is why Unicorns let themselves be approached by children, because after all, is there anything purer than innocent children?" Harry answered with a sparkling look.

Rhaegar nodded, and he began the procession towards the Red Keep, closely followed by Harry, Percy, and the Royal Quel'dorei Guard. All along he saw the inhabitants of King's Landing exclaim with joy at seeing the elves, and the children tried to approach the Unicorns, to the delight of the elves. They ended up arriving at the Red Keep, and Rhaegar paled. After all, he did not know how his father would react, and that worried him.

To his astonishment, Aerys cried almost joyfully, like an excited kid, upon seeing Harry and the other elves. Aerys literally threw himself out of his throne to sneak at Harry and kiss his hand, while Harry was shocked, eyes widened, his mouth wide open, which obviously made Percy laugh. It was not every day that you could see the famous Sunstrider King losing his wits.

"You're here, you're here, I knew you were coming, yes, I knew it!" Then shouted Aerys, completely crazy.

Harry just nodded. At least he had confirmation that Aerys Targaryen II was completely crazy.

"King Aerys, I'm delighted to finally meet you." Harry said in a pleasant voice.

Aerys's eyes widened with joy.

"It's you, the god of the elves, huh Yes, yes, you are the god, and you are our god too, I know, yes, I know it was you who created the Valyrians! You created us, I know it!" Said Aerys in an almost hysterical tone.

Everyone looked at Aerys, not only astonished by his madness, but by his words. Harry snorted inside, and decided to take advantage of it to use some rumors. He nodded his head, and everyone turned his attention to him.

"That's right, we were responsible for the advent of the Valyrian Empire." Harry replied with a smirk.

Evidently, all those present began to murmur, excited, while Rhaegar widened his eyes, in shock, and Aerys jumped with joy to go on his throne. He asked to know more, and Harry decided to feed him with his story.

"Well, a long time ago, we decided to travel around the world, so we went to Essos and we met quite ordinary people until the day we arrived in the south of the Valyrian Peninsula, where we found humans who had a very limited affinity with magic, and that intrigued us a lot." Harry started, using magic to amplify his voice and make it more appealing, capturing everyone's attention.

Evidently the other elves realized what their King was doing, and they were either amused, or looked at their King with admiration.

"This human tribe was quite peaceful, and they lived near the dragons, who lived in a chain of mountains. We took them under our tutelage, taught them how to master magic, and to tame the magical creatures. The only magical creatures present were the dragons, and so they learned to bind them, control them, and put them in use. We taught them architecture, magic, math, and so on. We wanted to return to our Kingdom, and we decided to carry out an old ritual, to give them a small dose of our blood. This transformation is still visible today, because the beauty of the Valyrians comes from the beauty of Quel'doreis, moreover, the High Valyrian is only a derivative of the Thalassian, the primary language of the elves. "Harry recounted, mingling lies and truths.

After all, the High Valyrian resembled the Thalassian. They all remained in shock, watching Harry and the Elves with reverence. It was then that Rhaegar asked a question that bothered him.

"You said that Thalassian is your primary language, does that mean you have another language?" He asked.

Harry nodded.

"Indeed, young prince, Latin is our second language, understand that Thalassian is our racial language, while Latin is a language we invented to better control magic. You can say, if you want, that Latin is the language of Magic." Harry replied with a smirk.

He could afford to lie shamelessly, because anyway, no one except him and the other Quel'doreis could know the truth, so he thought he had every interest in embellishing things to strengthen his authority. And what better than to pretend to be the mentors of the Valyrians? He laughed inside.

As for Rhaegar, he nodded and asked to know more about the reason for Harry's visit. After all, it was not every day that a King traveled to a neighboring Kingdom without sending a delegate or other form of ambassador instead. Harry laughed inside, understanding that Rhaegar was not as stupid as he thought.

"You see, young prince, I heard some rumors about the decay of the Targaryen family, and I wanted to see for myself the veracity of the words, but I would like to speak privately with you and your wife, because this is of utmost importance." Harry said with a mysterious look.

Rhaegar nodded, and then he slipped away with Harry to talk to her room, where Elia Martell was standing with her two children. Harry politely greeted Rhaegar's First Lady, and he admired the two children. Of course, the Dornian refused to let him approach her son, Aegon. Harry decided not to beat around the bush.

"I received a very interesting request from Oberyn Martell and asked me if it would be possible for the Kingdom of Avalon to ensure the safety of his sister, Elia Martell, so your wife, as well as your children. Of course, considering Oberyn Martell as a friend, I decided to accept his request, and that is the real reason for my presence." Then revealed Harry, omitting the promise of Oberyn Martell in exchange for the security of Elia Martell.

Rhaegar seemed suddenly reassured, and had a glimpse of a smile on his face.

"It's a great idea, but how do you intend to make them disappear under the nose of my father? Although he may not be a dragon, he has the flair." Rhaegar replied, slightly worried.

Harry smiled then.

"It's very simple, Prince Rhaegar, I'm going to use a mirror spell, and that spell will then create true copies of your wife and two children, copies that will last about a year, until this war ends, and above all, let us get out of here." Said Harry.

"But these copies, what would happen if they came to be injured?" Asked Elia, who had stayed away from this conversation.

"I assure you, princess, these copies are perfect, and if they were to be 'killed' then they 'would die', leaving 'corpses' that will last for a whole year, or at least until at the end of the spell." Harry answered simply with a small smile.

Rhaegar and Elia nodded in agreement, satisfied.

"I have already prepared a villa for your wife and two children in Silvermoon, and one of the magisters will immediately apparate you to one of my ships so that you can be escorted to Avalon without delay." Said Harry.

He did not waste time, and then looked at Elia Martell with her two children, Rhaenys Targaryen and Aegon Targaryen. He murmured the mirror spell.

" _ **Mirror image!**_ " Said Harry.

Suddenly, three images appeared, taking the form of Elia, Aegon and Rhaenys. The three look-alike nodded and began to go about their business, as would the three copied individuals. Marcus Flint, one of the Magisters, approached the three copied individuals and apparated with them on one of the Quel'doreis' ships, which set off directly to Avalon, under the eyes and beard of all. As for Rhaegar, he could only widen his eyes in the face of so much power, astonished, and especially shocked.

"I guess you're leaving?" Asked Rhaegar, curious.

"Not quite, I want to stay in this city for some time to watch the war, therefore I'm going to protect this place for a while, while you're going to fight in the Trident." Harry answered with a small smile.

He left the room, under the bewildered gaze of Rhaegar Targaryen, to ask permission to stay here to Aerys to protect the city, which was accepted of course.

Rhaegar finally left with his army to confront Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark at the Trident. As for Harry, he deployed his army in the city to watch over the place, and he set up a very powerful shield to prevent any warlike people from crossing the enchantments, and thus attacking the population of King's Landing. Of course, this earned him a huge increase in his popularity with the locals, which he wanted, of course.

Harry and the other elves observed the daily life of the inhabitants of King's Landing, and Aerys was pleased to invite Harry to attend the 'cremations'. Harry was not shocked by Aerys Targaryen II's way of doing things, and in a way he understood the King's reasons. After all, if someone could potentially betray Harry, he too would get rid of that person. But unlike Aerys, he would not make a bonfire. No, he would manipulate the people to carry out the execution in his place, protecting their 'god'.

As for the Kingsguard, they were uncomfortable seeing Harry's ever-smiling face in the face of the odious behavior of their King, especially Jamie Lannister. The latter had received a message from his father asking him to convince Aerys to open the gates so he can invade the city, but now that there was indeed an army in King's Landing, what's more, an army of soldiers whose abilities were still unknown, except that they were known to be capable of magic, he did not know what to do. Unknowingly, Jamie had sent all this information to Harry, who had invaded his mind to learn more about Tywin Lannister's plans.

He lost no time, and ordered his army to take up position on the ramparts at the entrance of King's Landing, while the Royal Guards dispersed in the Red Keep. Harry had a plan, and Tywin would involuntarily help him bring it to a successful conclusion. He could not help but laugh at the irony of the thing. Tywin was planning to turn against his King, hoping to win favors with the Baratheon, but it was the Quel'doreis who were going to reap the laurels. Harry was not surprised when Aerys received a message about the Battle of the Trident and the defeat and death of his son. The latter then sent his pregnant wife and son to Dragonstone with the rest of the royal fleet.

As for Harry, he sat on a throne that had been installed right next to the Iron Throne, to the amazement of the people, and especially, the Kingsguard. He watched quietly as Aerys Targaryen's mental state degenerated. It was then that he met a very interesting character named Varys. A bald man with overweight, but also, a mysterious man, accumulating secrets for his plans. Some called him the spider, and Harry had to admit that this nickname fit Varys like a glove.

"Your Majesty, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Varys, the Master of the Whisperers in the service of our good King, and a member of his Council." Then came the spider with a small smirk.

Harry noticed some form of fear in his eyes, and he tried to read his mind. He was able to access it easily, but he was surprised to see such a tidy mind that he decided to leave it, because he knew it would take a long time to get any information.

"Delighted, Lord Varys." Harry replied, nodding.

"Only Varys, your Majesty, I am not a Lord." Then fit Varys with a smile.

The two looked at each other with a smile, knowing very well that Varys did not need a title to be a Lord.

"Is there any reason why you decided to come here, _Lord_ Varys?" Harry asked, gently arching one of his eyebrows.

"Would it be possible to walk together, your Majesty? I do not know about you, but I still enjoy a walk in the Royal Gardens." Replied Varys.

Harry, who understood the message, decided to follow Varys, closely followed by two of his Royal Guards, as a precaution. Thus he walked quietly with Varys, in the gardens of the Red Keep. Varys did not waste time.

"I would like to thank you for deciding to post your soldiers around the city, it was an excellent idea, your Majesty." Then said Spider.

Harry looked at Varys with a smirk.

"Now, _Lord_ Varys, we both know that I did not do it on a simple whim, do not take me for a fool, my dear friend, after all, you're the Whispering Master, so you know very well what will happen." Harry answered simply.

Varys stared at him, stunned, before nodding with a mysterious little smile.

"Indeed, you are right, you see, I have this great Kingdom at heart, and I know for a fact that someone like Tywin Lannister has nothing to do with people, which is not my case. And we both know, as you've been able to say, what will happen when he gets here, I do not think I can convince the King not to open the doors. After all, he still consider Tywin Lannister as his friend." Said Varys then.

Harry nodded. In spite of his folly, Aerys Targaryen II seemed to be convinced that Tywin would never betray him, and that the Lannisters were loyal to him. Surely it was due to the words of the Grand Maester Pycelle, or to the fact that one of the King's Guards was Tywin's son, Jamie Lannister, and thus somehow, a hostage of Aerys.

"However, I had another question for you, your Majesty, I understand you are a magical race, is that right?" Varys asked with a slight hint of distrust.

Harry nodded again, trying to figure out where this Spider was coming from.

"And do you practice Blood Magic?" Asked the Spider.

Harry watched Varys more closely, and he noticed his body tense. He thought back to one of the 'titles' of this Varys, the eunuch. He easily made the link between ritual practices called 'Blood Magic' and human sacrifice, and Varys and his lack of genitals.

"No , we do not practice Blood Magic, which is only a pagan and barbaric pseudo-magic that is not worth much, but we know Magic of Blood, which is based on our own blood and the blood of magical creatures to strengthen our bodies, but also to create family ties, what we commonly call a Blood Adoption or the Children Born Ritual, an Alchemy principle mixed with a Ritual to help infertile couples or same sex couples to have children." Harry answered then.

Varys looked at him suspiciously before nodding his head, still on his guard.

"And are there other types of magic?" Asked Varys, curious.

"Of course, the magic that we practice is diversified, be it Transmogrification, Charms, Transmutation, Arcanism, Pyromancy, Aquamancy, Wards, but there are also other categories of Magic who do not use spells, but whose magic is needed, like Potions or Alchemy." Harry answered then.

Varys eyes widened.

"And for healing?" Asked the latter.

"Well, our magic makes it possible to heal all the ills, we can regrow organs, bones, we can cure incurable diseases, and of course, we can also heal the minds." Harry explained then.

"And could not you heal the mind of the King?" Varys asked blankly.

Harry shook his head.

"It would take time, and then, unfortunately, it's too late, even if we were to heal him, this revolution would not stop there ... No, and we both know it, this war will only end with the Death of Aerys Targaryen, crazy or not." Harry replied with a 'sorry' look.

Varys nodded, understanding.

"But what about the royal family?" Varys asked.

"I've already dealt with it." Harry answered simply with a small smile.

Varys looked at him, shocked, before smiling and thanking Harry.

"I think it would be a good idea to keep in touch, no matter what happened." said Spider, and Harry nodded.

Harry knew perfectly well that he could not really trust this Varys. He told himself then that he should order Sanguini to watch the Spider. It was then that Varys turned to Harry, having remembered something said by him.

"You said you can regrow limbs, does that include genitals?" Then asked the Spider, without shame.

Harry nodded.

"In that case, I suppose it's time for me to visit your Kingdom." Varys said before moving away, pensive.

Harry rolled his eyes at Varys' pretty theatrical actions. It was obvious to him that Varys was happy to maintain his mysterious side. But deep down, he thought, maybe having Varys on his side would speed up his plans. He then thought about this thing, heading back to the Throne Room. What he saw astonished him to the highest degree. Aerys had just ordered the Alchemists Guild of King's landing to disseminate wildfire in the basements of the whole city, in case of an attack. Harry found this idea pretty stupid. Would not it have been better to disseminate this wildfire at the entrance of King's Landing, to eliminate the possible attackers?

It was then that Percy quickly joined Harry to whisper in his ear that Tywin Lannister was less than an hour from King's Landing with the Lannister army. Harry nodded, watching Aerys Targaryen with a smirk.

He noticed that Jamie Lannister who was next to Aerys was quite angry about the wildfire. He subtly brushed his mind and used Compulsion charms to exacerbate his anger against the King and implanted some traitorous thoughts. He smiled pleasantly when Jamie Lannister unsheathed his sword and plunged it the Aerys' back. All watchers were surprised, and the guards tried to subdue the crazy knight. Harry looked to Percy and nodded.

Percy went behind Jamie Lannister and knocked him out easily. He bounded Jaime with an _**Incarcerous**_. Meanwhile, Harry quietly drank a Solevin glass with a smirk.

"I hope for you that I'm right to trust you, Varys." Harry said, noticing Varys from the corner of his eye.

Vary nodded quickly, not wanting to suffer the same fate. It was then that a Royal Guard arrived with the look-alikes of Elia Martell and the two children. Harry then briefly explained to Varys that the three doubles were just magical images, and that no matter what would happen to them, the real people were safe in Silvermoon. After which Jason appeared, who had taken care of the army from the beginning, to warn Harry of the arrival of Tywin Lannister at the gates of the city. Harry narrowed his eyes before ordering the guards to let the old lion outside of the city and wait for the arrival of the victorious army of Robert Baratheon.

Of course, the people got wind of Tywin's arrival, and when they heard that the elves had decided to protect them from the 'bad Lannister', they celebrated all over the city. Harry divulged information about the death of King Aerys and the responsibility of the Lannisters in this treacherous murder, pointing out that Jamie Lannister had betrayed his vows. So, while Tywin Lannister was trying every way to get into the city, Harry was demolishing the little reputation he had, and it was a total victory. A few hours later, Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark arrived with their armies. Tywin Lannister's eyes gorged with hate when the doors were opened and Robert Baratheon was taken directly to the Red Keep, to the acclaim of the inhabitants of King's Landing, while the Lannisters were booed as unclean people.

But the shock was complete when they returned to the Red Keep, which was guarded by elves, and they then saw the Elven King, sitting quietly on the Iron Throne, with the body of Aerys Targaryen II at his feet, and Jamie Lannister chained like a dog to the side, while most members of the King's Guard stared at him as the traitor he was.

"What is happening here?" shouted Robert Baratheon.

"Robert Baratheon, the prodigy son of Steffon Baratheon, what a pleasure to finally meet you, despite the circumstances." Harry then grinned, sipping a glass of Solevin.

Everyone looked at him, bewildered, be it the Baratheon, the Stark, the Lannister or the Arryn. They watched, shocked, this elf king sat on the Iron Throne, as if everything was perfect in the best of all worlds. Robert blinked several times.

"Who are you?" He asked in a sudden voice, making Harry chuckle.

It was then that Varys approached.

"Lord Robert, I present you His Majesty, Halrian Sunstrider, 1st of his name, King of all the Quel'doreis and the Magic Kingdom of Avalon, Sunwell Keeper, Supreme Lord of Quel'Thalas, Great Archmage of Avalon and Protector of Magic, and in this case, Savior of King's Landing." Fit the Spider.

Robert, Eddard and Jon Arryn opened their eyes wide, not knowing who Harry was beforehand. As for Tywin, the latter became angry when he saw his son chained like an animal.

"Why is my son chained?" He asked in a polar voice.

"Because your son is a traitor." Harry answered with an equally polar voice.

A silence fell on the room, and it was Eddard Stark who put an end to this awkward silence.

"Your Majesty, what do you mean by traitor?" Asked the Lord of Winterfell.

"That means, Lord Eddard, that Jamie Lannister is responsible for the corpse at my feet. He betrayed his vows by murdering his Sovereign by plunging his blade, which he had sworn to use to protect him, in his heart through his back." Harry answered then.

"What?" Eddard then yelled.

"Must I repeat myself, Lord Eddard? This traitor killed his King whom he had sworn to protect. My guards and I could not intervene because we did not expect such an act of treachery and felony. From what little we could get from the traitor, he had received orders from his father to open the gates so that he could ransack the city and kill innocent people in the name of Robert Baratheon, I suppose he also ordered to his son to betray his vows and kill his ruler. I do not know about you, Robert Baratheon, but I do not think that starting a reign by killing innocents is a good thing." Harry replied with a smirk.

Robert Baratheon could only nod. Although he was happy about the death of Aerys Targaryen, he did not want innocent people to die, especially not on his behalf. Jon and Eddard looked at Harry with great respect, while Tywin glared at him.

"Where are the other Dragon spawns?" Asked Robert Baratheon.

Harry gestured to the guards to reveal the look-alikes of Elia Martell and her two children.

"Aerys sent his wife and son directly to Dragonstone, while Elia Martell and her two children stayed here. What will you do with them?" Harry said with a smirk.

"They shall be executed!" shouted Robert Baratheon, pointing towards the woman and the two children with his finger. Eddard and Jon looked at Robert, horrified.

"We cannot kill them, Robert, you would not be better than Aerys!" Eddard shouted as Jon nodded.

Robert looked at them, feeling betrayed. It was then that Harry decided to intervene.

"If you wish, I can perfectly make them disappear, they will never bother you again." He suggested.

Robert looked at him suspiciously, like Tywin Lannister.

"However, that will have a cost, of course." added Harry.

"And what is this price?" Robert asked, really wishing to get rid of the Targaryens.

"I want Harrenhall, after all, it's a worthless ruin. Of course, I'm ready to pay some Golden suns." Harry said with an angelic smile.

"Golden suns?" Asked Eddard stark.

"The currency of Avalon. One golden sun is worth five gold dragons." Answered Harry while Eddard nodded.

"And why do you want Harrenhall? As you said, it is a worthless ruin." Asked Jon Arryn, intrigued by this rather original request.

"I plan to build an outpost in Westeros, for trade, and for that I need a suitable place to set up this economic platform. Harrenhall is a vast place, although destroyed, but can be repaired. This territory will no longer belong to the Crown of Westeros, but to that of Avalon." Harry then said.

Robert did not seem convinced, so Harry used some compulsion charms to 'convince' the future King of Westeros, and Robert nodded.

"Well, I'm proud to announce that this War is over now, Lord Stark, you'll find your sister in the Tower of Joy." Harry then said with a big smile, before getting up from the throne to leave the room, not forgetting to shake Robert Baratheon's hand.

"And about my son?" Tywin Lannister asked before Harry could leave.

His only answer was a snap of his fingers, and then the Royal Guards untied the Lannister son, before following Harry towards the exit, taking the look-alikes with them. Hardly had they come out of the Red Keep they were hailed as heroes by the inhabitants of King's Landing. The elven army lost no time, and they returned to their ships to Avalon. As for the look-alikes, they disappeared once on the ship, as if they had never been there.

A few days later, when Harry arrived at Silvermoon, he burst out laughing, glad to know that his plans were going according to plan. He joined Elia Martell, who was with her children and Oberyn. The two adults were quietly talking. When Harry entered the room they were in, Elia hugged Harry.

"Thank you!" She said, while Harry was a bit shocked.

Oberyn laughed seeing the face of Harry. He stopped laughing when he received a dark glare.

"So, how are you and your children?" Harry asked.

"Everything is perfect. Servants took care of us and people are so nice here, they even checked me and my children for illness and healed me, I'm healthier!" Answered quite readily Elia Martell.

Harry nodded, quite happy.

"So, what happened in Westeros?" Asked Oberyn, quite interested.

"I'm sorry to say that your husband is dead, along his father who was betrayed by his Kingsguard, Jamie Lannister. And you now have a new king, Robert Baratheon." Announced Harry.

Elia's eyes watered while Oberyn was gleeful. He wanted the death of Rhaegar since he had decided that Elia wasn't enough for him.

"But fear not, you are protected here, Elia Martell. I bargained with your oaf king and he accepted to let you live if you stay here in Avalon with your children. So that is why I decided that the Avalonian Crown will take care of you and your children from now on as you and our children will be my wards." Said Harry.

Elia and Oberyn nodded, thankful. They talked a bit more, then Harry left them to go to his palace. He went in his to look at the gigantic map. He made a hand gesture and a phoenix glass appeared on Dorne.

"Soon, muggles will bow."


	6. Update (real notice)

**Sorry for the last chapter, I got it wrong, i thought I named it Notice and not Update in my doc manager mouhahaha.**

 **Hey people. For those wanting the slash version, here's the name:**

 **Magical Kingdom against Westeros and Essos SLASH version**


	7. Hiatus

**Hey people;**

 **Sorry about it but this fiction is on HIATUS as I don't really know how to update it as I have to change many things from the real version :s**


End file.
